


Taking an Interest

by Mirror_Prison



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, First Time, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Naruto enables everyone, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarada fucks everyone, Sasuke is not a good parent, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison
Summary: Sarada wants more information about her papa and her clan. She decides that taking the Hokage as her mentor is the best way to get it. One Uchiha tradition, in particular, catches her interest. The Hokage decides to help them along. It's just something Uchiha do, after all.





	1. A Series of Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Sarada is blushing about getting "something better than a kiss" from Sasuke sent my mind rolling down this slippery slope. I've basically had Sarada fuck anyone who occurs to me, but mostly it's about her lust for Sasuke.
> 
> This is mostly porn.
> 
> Unbetaed, please bear with me.

+++

Her father was...such a mystery. There was no doubt that they looked alike. They were both Uchiha, with black hair, Sharingan eyes, and pale skin. But any other similarities they might have, Sarada didn’t know. He was sleeping in her bed, and her mom had sent her to wake him up for breakfast. Instead of doing that she’d just been spying on him. He was wearing some plain sweatpants and had her blanket pulled oddly around him because it was too small to cover his whole body.

Her father was tall. She’d never really known that before. Even photos didn’t capture height perfectly. She could tell he was taller than the others in it, but there was no indication as to how tall those others were. His feet hung off the end of the bed even with him curled up. She giggled, trying to cover her mouth to stifle it.

He suddenly opened his eyes and Sarada gasped at how sharp and calculating his gaze was, even just upon waking up. The Rinne eye especially made her shiver. But then- he seemed to recognize her. He tilted his head just so, and his hair shifted to cover the eye. “Good morning,” he yawned, gripping the headboard with one arm and stretching. She was staring- there was so much to take in- like the stump of his arm. She hadn’t even known about that. When she didn’t reply, and probably feeling odd about her intense gaze he sighed and asked: “What is it, Sarada?”

She flushed. “Sorry. Its breakfast,” Sarada mumbled quietly. He nodded and swung his feet to the ground, getting up gracefully. He moved like a cat, better than any of her sensei she’d seen. How did he do that? She wanted to know. He popped his shoulder, gripping his upper arm just above the bandage. His muscles pulled up against his skin.

It was obvious now, no matter what her mother said- that her father was as much a weapon as a man. He pulled on a shirt and somehow slipped through the door without touching her, even though she was standing right in the doorway. “Are you coming?” He asked from the head of stairs.

She shook her head. “I want to get changed first.” And steady her nerves before she was brave enough to ask him any real questions like where he’d been, or what he’d been doing for the past thirteen years. Her stomach was turning in a weird way. She hadn’t even acknowledged the biggest question of them all- who her parents really were as people, and as a couple.

“See you downstairs.” She watched his back as he descended, then went to go dig through her clothes for something to wear. She had to look nice that day if she wanted to score the Hokage as her mentor. Plenty of young ninjas would be going to the tower that day- the braver ones might even try to find his home, to try and catch him alone to make their point. After graduation, she was supposed to find a personal teacher at some point- to hone her specific abilities. Sarada felt her motivations were the best. No one in the leaf really knew how to use wind chakra to fight- except Naruto. She had the affinity, despite neither her father nor mother having it.

In fact, just as important as honing her affinity was discovering why in the world she even had it. She’d asked her mom what their affinities were, so Sarada knew she ought to have either fire, water, or lightning. Was her wind chakra just a fluke, or was something being hidden from her? She'd heard of experiments being done on Uchiha children. Seen them, when she'd tried to track down her father while he was still on a mission.

The Hokage could probably answer her questions. He was the best Shinobi in town after all. If anyone could help her uncover the answers to the riddles that surrounded her, it would have to be him. If not, she’d at least get a few awesome moves out of it, and if she wanted to be Hokage having the previous one as her sensei would be ideal.

Her mom flashed her a knowing look when she came downstairs wearing a new outfit. The blue high collared shirt and white skirt were meant to mimic a photo of Sasuke she’d seen of when he was young. The Hokage obviously had a strong attachment to Sasuke- the way they’d talked when she'd seen them together was like old friends. Maybe she could appeal to her relation to her father to get what she wanted out of the Hokage. Anyway, it was worth a shot. Especially since the colors went well with her.

“What are your plans for the day?” Her mom asked pleasantly, putting an omelet and toast at each of the three table settings. The third table setting didn’t match. It was from a different set. “Looking for a mentor?” “I remember getting Tsunade-sama to be my mentor,” her mother sighed, twirling a strand of her long pink hair. “I’ll make something hearty for dinner, you’ll definitely be hungry.”

Sarada flushed. She looked at her father, not knowing how she felt about him knowing what she was about to go do, but he didn’t seem to have noticed anything. Instead, he looked rather bored- his eyes were far away and pointed out the window. Sarada felt a pang. Wasn’t he interested in her status as a shinobi at all though? “Thanks, mom,” she told her mother. Sakura set down her own plate last and began eating.

Sarada looked around. It was strange to be three. They were usually only three at breakfast when Ino slept over.  “What about you... papa?” She tried to get him to notice- maybe he was just too shy to join their normal banter. “Papa?” She asked again. He didn’t turn from where he was gazing onto the street below. “Sasuke!”

He blinked, turning a bland expression at Sarada. She scowled. “Hmm?” He asked, mildly, as if she wasn't calling him for the third time.

Sarada’s mom huffed, giving Sarada a stern look. “It's rude to call your father by his first name, Sarada!” Sarada cried out wordlessly at the unfairness. He was being way ruder than her!

“It’s fine, Sakura,” he murmured. “I’m not used to it.” Sarada watched him touch her mom’s arm lightly, and all the aggression deflate out of her. The woman sighed heavily, nodding.

Sarada repeated her question, and after a moment of tense silence, he replied. “I’m going to go have Naruto set up one of his rooms for me.”

Both females were surprised. “Why not stay?” Sarada heard her mother ask. She felt strange- like she was hearing him from far away. He was leaving already- but he’d just arrived! How was she supposed to learn anything about him? Her mission to get the Hokage to be her mentor was now that much more vital.

Her father shook his head. “I couldn't impose. It’s Sarada’s room, and a girl needs her privacy.” Sarada could agree with that at least. Waiting for him to get up before she could change was annoying- and it's not like she could do it while he was sleeping in there. What if he woke up and saw?

Sarada’s mom was biting her lip, twirling her hair nervously. She inhaled “Then-”

Her father shook his head again. “Sakura,” a strange tickling went up Sarada’s spine when he pitched his voice low and uncompromising. It seemed to have an even greater effect on her mom. She was silent now, her eyes wide and misty. “Not now.”

She bowed her head. “I’m sorry.” Sarada felt bad that her mom was sad, but seeing her father shut someone down so fast was kind of awesome. She wished she could make people shut up like that sometimes, especially Boruto.

Her mom made a few soft, unsure noises and then asked: “Well, can you walk Sarada to the Hokage’s office since you’re both going?”

He stood. “Sure.” He went to the door and put on his poncho and sandals. Sarada couldn’t sense any haste in his motions but within a fraction of a moment, he was by the door, tapping his shoe on the doorstep and giving her an expectant look.

She put their plates in the sink and followed him out. Walking beside him was more of a jog. He took long, swift strides that made his cloak and hair move back. She hurried to keep up but stumbled. He caught her by letting her impact the back of his arm. It kept her upright. She dug her fingers into his sleeve and held on, even when they started walking again. Because she would hang off him if he walked too fast, he ended up slowing down. Sarada for her part refused to let go until they were standing in front of the Hokage's office.

Her father instructed her. “Wait here for now.” She nodded. Then completely disobeyed once she heard the heavy wooden door click shut. She followed him silently down the hall and pressed her ear against the paneling. Their voices were clear enough, and if she closed her eyes, it would enhance her hearing just a little bit.

The Hokage was as easygoing as ever with his cheerful greetings. How a man like that faced the enemies he’d faced in their history books had been hard to understand until she’d seen him fight. Her mom had told her that her old teammate had fought recklessly and been in the hospital all the time. That she believed but hadn’t seen. “Hey, Sasuke. How’s it going?”

Sarada’s father quickly cut down any optimistic tone the conversation could have once had. “Please,” was the sarcastic reply. And then, after some silence. “I need a bed,” he sighed heavily.

A sound of disappointment. “Thought you were gonna try it with Sakura. For Sarada.” Sarada pressed closer upon hearing her name. The next few words might be really important in her life. Was her father more perceptive than he let on, and asking if Hokage would take her on as a favor to him? She crossed her fingers. “Even if she’s not the one I bet you could learn to love her. She’s a great person.”

Sarada covered her mouth with her hands. So, her parents weren’t a couple after all? Or at least, not a good one. “I don’t know how you do it. Get up every morning and-” Moreover her father didn’t even want to try for the relationship itself, only for Sarada. That much- made her happy at least. The fact that he would go out of his way to try and be present. It still hurt. Did her family even exist- or was it all just lies? After less than a week her father had already given up. For the young kunoichi, knowing how to feel about her father’s behavior was impossible.

“Hinata’s a great person.” Sarada had met the Hokage’s wife. She was so lovely and soft-spoken, and apparently one of the highest caliber kunoichis in the village. That was to be expected. “She’s steadfast and warm-hearted. It isn't hard at all. Every morning I wake up feeling like I have something worth protecting.” When the Hokage spoke about his wife, Sarada could feel all his affection. It was clear how he felt they should spend every moment together. Sasuke had never used that voice talking about Sarada’s mom. She’d never heard him use that tone about anything, really.

“... Anyway, I can’t be there. We knew that.”

“You sure you didn’t give up too soon?” She heard someone get up from their chair and walk around to the front of the room, closer to the door. Sarada shifted back, nervous of being caught. “... Well, you know where your room is, I left it like that,” the Hokage replied gently after another near painful silence. Sarada pressed back close to the door since it didn’t seem like anyone was coming out after all. “- Uchiha compound is being restored for those clones. You could also live there, in a few weeks.” The Hokage’s voice was closer now. He’d been moving around his office

Sarada’s father scoffed. “And if I hate that idea?”

“You can stay with me as long as you want.”

“Okay.” Someone else got up- it must be her father. “That’s all.”

“Nice seeing you, bastard.” Sarada quickly moved from the door and tried to look as innocent as possible when it opened and the elder Uchiha stepped out.

“Dumbass.” He hissed back through the doorway. He made eye contact with her, his eyes widening slightly, and his mouth curving into a frown. He must have realized she’d been listening. “Sarada’s got something to ask you,” he added. Sarada looked down, guilty. He touched her hair. His touch was warm. “Take care. I’ll see you around.”

She nodded. “Yes papa,” and waited for him to leave. He didn’t move, so she looked back up.

His fingers moved to touch the high collar of her shirt. He opened his mouth to say something. Sarada waited tensely. Was he going to scold her for sneaking around, or had he really not noticed? “You and I- have a similar sense of style,” he finally told her. “I might have worn something like this, you know?”

She had known that, from pictures. What she was wearing did kind of follow her sense of style, but there were differences in what she felt flattered her best. “Thank you, papa.” It didn’t matter, if it got her father’s approval- she wouldn’t correct him that she preferred red and burgundy like her mother.

“I’ll see you later,” he murmured, waving over his shoulder.

Sarada wiggled. The top of her head and the place where he’d touched her shirt felt all tingly. “Hey Sarada, come on in!” The Hokage was calling her from his office. She quickly entered his office and locked the door behind her, shutting her strange emotions outside lest they distract her from her real mission. Now her heart really started pounding. “How are ya?” This was her chance!

She’d met the Hokage many times before. She knew his face better than her own father's if she was honest. He had unusual features. Blue eyes, and blond hair. Most of the kunoichi in town thought he was handsome. Sarada agreed. His smile when he greeted her was so genuine it made her heart wobble a bit. She got right to it. “I'm looking for a mentor,” she announced, trying to sound as confident as possible. “I have a wind chakra affinity and you're the only one who can train me.”

The Hokage raised his eyebrows. “Yuuhi could be your mentor?” Sarada shook her head. “Well he is wind type,” the Hokage teased, his eyes dancing with humor.

Sarada huffed. “He wouldn’t be much of a sensei. I want to learn ninjutsu.” Yuuhi-san was a genjutsu expert, like his mother. As an Uchiha, these things came quite naturally to her. She wanted a mentor who would fill in her weak areas. In her opinion, rather than having only specialty a Hokage needed to be able to do it all. She wasn’t sure how good of a last defense she could be for the village if she could only use illusions.

Besides, the Hokage had done more with wind chakra than almost anyone else. “It’s my dream to become Hokage like you so you got to train me!” Sarada punched her palm, strengthening her resolve. Then, she hesitated, losing her momentum. “And,” she mumbled. “I also came here to learn more about papa. You two are supposed to be close.”

The Hokage nodded, his expression serious. “We are but I don't think he'll want his secrets to be spilled. Same goes for my jutsu. They're secrets, better kept that way.” Sarada nodded, biting her lip. She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her. “Are you really mature enough?”

Sarada stamped her foot. It sounded like he was trying to tell her no. Sarada didn’t like that at all. She wanted to be the Hokage’s apprentice, he needed to at least let her make her whole case and not brush her off! “What are you looking so serious like that for- you taught that idiot Boruto and he never shuts up.”

“It's only the Rasengan I showed him,” the Hokage laughed. “He figured out transformation on his own.”

“Impossible!” Sarada shook her head, impossible that that idiot had figured out transformation before her. Impossible! She clenched her firsts, scowling. “Well I just wanna be more powerful-” She prepared to argue her case another way but when she looked up the Hokage was giving her a soft, almost sad smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Naruto grinned. “You remind me a lot of Sasuke when you get all mad and huffy like that,” he admitted. Then he sighed, closing his eyes as if remembering. He shrugged. “I guess I could teach you a few things. Being the next Hokage is an aspiration I can get behind for a smart girl like you.”

Sarada whooped. It had worked. “I'm so happy!” She ran over to his desk, using one arm to balance herself as she leaned across the wooden surface. “So, it's sealed then? Pinky swear?” He hooked his pinky with hers, chuckling in amusement at her excitement. Why shouldn’t she be excited? Her mentor was the Hokage!

She climbed fully onto his desk, crawling across it. The Hokage leaned back in his seat, expression amused. She dangled her feet over the edge, sitting in front of him with her thighs slightly open. She was… still pretty shy. But that was the tradition of taking a mentor, so she only shivered a little when the Hokage touched her collar in the same spot her father had. Unlike her father, the Hokage’s hand didn’t stop there, it pressed closer, rubbing the soft fabric against her neck.

“You know it's really naughty, dressing up like your papa to come here?” Even though he still sounded amused, the Hokage’s voice had taken on a low rumble, almost like a growl. The lines across his face looked like fox whiskers as his grin stretched wider. His thumb skirted over her airway, and Sarada’s breath stuttered, quickening. She was so nervous, and her stomach twisted with liquid anticipation. She could feel her pale skin flushing. His hands were large and hot when they moved up the back of her neck and began carding through her hair.

She licked her lips. “Don't I look like Sasuke when he was my age?” She asked, her voice cracking softly as a second hot hand touched her thigh, dimpling the shiny black fabric of her leggings. When the Hokage stood, she could feel his grip on her leg tightening and released a tiny whimper. There was so much power in his body. This close she could feel the pressure of his will; his chakra vibrated the air around him. It shot right between her legs and made her squirm.

The Hokage laughed. Sarada huffed, annoyed. “Your eyes are the same,” The Hokage agreed. “Especially when you’re glaring,” he added, stroking her inner thigh with his thumb. The young genin sighed, her lips parting. It felt good. Her body was starting to throb in a way she’d experienced only a few times before- and never this intensely. She couldn't hold onto her annoyance with his teasing. “You’re both so ethereal looking,” he complimented softly, pulling her forward so he could touch his lips to her neck. It was so natural to obey the command of his touch. She tipped her head back, exposing the whole side of her neck.

“Sensei, could you treat me like Sasuke?” Sarada pleaded softly, her voice rising into a moan against her will when his tongue made a wet stripe across her skin. Her arms were beginning to wobble- the sensations were too intense. “So, I can find out more similarities,” she added quickly afterward. She didn't want the Hokage to think she was asking that for a weird reason. She just wanted to learn more about her father. Her sensei’s hips weren't touching her, but she could feel them. A buzzing on her skin where their bodies would soon line up.

Naruto chuckled, and heated air moved over the wet spots on her neck. “One more similarity huh?” She slumped, but the Hokage’s palms easily supported her weight. He cradled her in one arm, and then reached down to pull at the waistband of her leggings. His fingertips brushed against her navel and Sarada squealed, feeling ticklish. “I'm gonna take these off then, Sasuke-chan.” Oh- he was doing it. Sarada smiled giddily, proud of herself for getting her way.

She nodded, bracing her legs on the edge of a drawer and lifting her hips to help him. Her thighs touched the wood directly. He gently rubbed her bare legs, the sensitive insides of her thighs, and Sarada felt herself start squirming fretfully, wanting to press the hunger between her legs into his hand. In a moment he would touch- where no male had touched. Sarada bit her lips, trying not to squirm as much. If he would just touch-

“Hold on,” Sarada jumped. It was her father’s voice. “What is this?” A hand was circling the Hokage’s wrist, pulling him back, but for the life of her, Sarada hadn’t noticed when it got there.

She snapped her legs shut with an ‘eep’ and pulled the edge of her skirt down. So embarrassing. Had her father seen? Her sensei shrugged. “She wants me to be her mentor.” He shook free off the elder Uchiha’s grip in seconds.

“And of all the young shinobi who asked-” Sarada hadn't even thought of that. She'd hoped to be the first, but it turned out many had asked before her and been turned down. So, did the Hokage really like her over anyone who had asked? Sarada quietly suppressed a smile, ducking her head. That was good news, at least. No matter how confused this situation made her. Her father must be- just making sure she was safe. It was dangerous to pick the wrong mentor, for sure. That must be it. He just wanted to look out for her.

Still. She'd really prefer it if he left for this part. “It's really none of your business who I choose,” her sensei could be heard saying. “But if you insist on getting involved I'll let you make sure your girl is in good hands.”

And with that, the seventh Hokage pushed Sarada’s father against the wall and gripped the front of his pants. “Fuck!” Her father cried out, body jerking. His one arm was twisted and pinned in a way that looked more than a little bit painful. He thrashed, startled groans of pleasure escaping his lips. The throbbing between Sarada thighs sharpened at the agony in his expression.

She watched the seventh give her father a similar treatment to the one she'd gotten- except with a lot rougher handling. Her sensei had reached down her father’s pants, pushing the black and grey fabric out of his way, and was jerking on something. Something that made her father's pale stomach flex and unflex as he gasped the Hokage’s name. “He's just worried about you. But it's a perfectly normal part of being a shinobi. We all did it.”

“I thought it would be a woman,” her father snapped, baring his teeth at Sarada’s sensei. The Hokage yanked down black pants and curled his fingers around something long and pale. It twitched when Naruto ran his palm over it. She shivered, remembering how he'd teased her thighs the same way. Her girlhood clenched near painfully at the sight of the two men, one looming so dominantly over the other.

Her sensei laughed. “That matters?” He thumbed the head of her father's… his… she blushed. She'd see an adult’s… in books before. But it turned out his looked a different than in the book. White skin covered it. Pale and translucent. She could see veins standing up, pearly purple and teal in color. The Hokage pulled downward on the organ and the head peeked out, lurid and pink. It made her feel a lot different than the book had. She clutched her stomach, biting her lip. “Two of the same sex can still fuck. I'm sure you know about it Sasuke.”

She wanted- she wanted to... do what they were doing too. More and more each second that she watched them. “Obviously,” her father snarled. “let go of me,” he hissed, throwing his head to the side in rage. Sarada frowned. Shouldn't Naruto let go? If her father was asking to be let go… but maybe her sensei knew something she didn't. He was way more experienced. She bit her lip. She also… didn’t want it to end. She was learning so much.

Naruto growled, biting into the elder Uchiha's neck. Her father cried out, his fist curling up against the wall. It didn't seem like he could get out. No matter how painfully he twisted on his arm. “First tell Sarada about how you're just jealous she was gonna get my cock instead of you.”

Her father's expression twisted and Sarada made a soft sound of worry. She didn't want him to actually get hurt. But his thing in Naruto's hand. It was leaking a lot. Her part only did that if she liked something. Was this what her papa liked? “Naruto-” her father let the name rush out on an exhale. Biting her lip, Sarada squeezed her fist between her thighs.

“Tell her about the times you ran off to go fight your big brother and just let him fuck you instead?” Naruto purred. There were tears in her papa's eyes. Her heart was beating painfully hard. He'd let his brother fuck him? Why? She couldn't stop thinking about it. She was so confused. So wired. Her body felt like it was burning up. “And then you’d come home all confused and beg me to fuck you too.” Her cheeks were flaming hot and probably just as red. She'd never heard such filthy language in her life.

Her father made a sentence for the first time since the Hokage had taken hold of his cock. “This isn't fair,” he moaned brokenly. It made Sarada look at his face and realize with a whimper that she'd been staring at his member the whole time. She watched his fluttering eyelashes. His eyes twitched up for a moment, meeting hers for half a second and then quickly flicking away.

Naruto growled again, squeezing hard. “Tell her.” Sarada watched them. Sasuke was staring at Naruto, his eyes full of… something. She felt weird looking at it. She wanted to feel it. When her father’s breath hitched, so did hers. Her body was remembering the pleasure of touch and playing it to the rhythm of her sensei’s hand motions. She whined, this time louder, wanting to be heard.

Both adults looked at her as if just remembering she was there. Her father with embarrassment, and her sensei with wicked amusement. The elder Uchiha took the Hokage’s distraction as his opportunity and tried to wrench out of the blond’s grip again. It didn’t work. The Hokage slammed his elbow against her father’s throat, visibly winding him. Sarada watched her sensei press the other back against the wall, moving the bandaged arm away from that pale neck and using it to pull her father's hair instead.

His other hand returned to what it had been doing, but now there seemed to be the added security of a knee planted in her father’s side. The Hokage leaned close and whispered something in his ear. His expression wavered, flicking through a number of emotions Sarada couldn’t recognize. “Why do you want me to tell her that?” More whispering and Sarada’s sensei let go of her papa’s thing and drug his nails against pale skin hard enough to leave four raised and angry lines up his torso. “Fuck,” he breathed, his voice shaking. “It's so twisted. I just-” her father was shaking. “Can't keep them apart.” His expression was warped into open-mouthed pleasure as he gasped his admittance. Sarada’s fingers squeezed her own thighs. How could she get like that? Underneath someone and holding onto her sense by a thread.

“Poor thing.” The Hokage let go of Sasuke, leaving off touching him except the hand in his hair. It pulled slightly and Sarada could see her father’s eyes narrow when it happened, and how wet his tongue was when his lip parted around sighs. “You shouldn’t feel too bad, looks like it’s just a thing Uchiha do,” Sarada’s sensei teased cheerfully.

The elder Uchiha panted, trying to set his feet under himself. They seemed to keep sliding. “What would you know?” He asked venomously. Sarada had never seen him express so much emotion. It tore its way across his face. Rage bloomed in his eyes. She'd only ever seen him impassive. She wanted to see him feel more things. His face looked totally different in motion like this. Pain, lust, fear. All of it caught in his wide dark eyes. Was that how her eyes would look, when she finally got her turn and the biggest thing she'd yet to feel pushed its way inside her?

“I know Sarada,” Naruto replied, his voice matter of fact.

Her father blinked. “What about her?”

“You should see the way she’s looking at you.” Sarada flushed, forcing her gaze up at the ceiling. It was the only safe space. Her sensei thought that was funny too. She squirmed, feeling too watched. “Or- had you already seen, while looking at her?” Sarada shifted on the table and could feel the wetness smearing from her entrance onto the wood. “You love her too, don’t you? It's getting more and more each day.” Sarada's father choked softly. She didn't know what that meant. Hopefully that he did love her. And if he’d looked at her, half exposed and painfully anticipating being taken? Well... she'd been staring too. She'd watched him be forced down. “I think you’re scaring her a little.”

That choked sound again. Like glass breaking. “I’m sorry.” He was flushing, and his ribcage fluttered around shallow breaths. “Run away if you're scared, Sarada,” her father told her. His hair had become all disheveled, so his Rinne eye was exposed by the slowly tangling, dark whorls. It made Sarada nervous, but she wouldn't leave him here with Naruto until she knew for sure he'd be okay. He didn't seem okay.

The Hokage dragged her father by the arm and threw him into one of the chairs. The Uchiha gripped the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white and the muscles in his arm strained against his skin. “I decided I’m gonna help you two learn to get along,” her sensei announced.

Sarada sat up straighter. “You… you can do that, sensei?” The Hokage grinned in a way that asked why he shouldn't be able too. “Well, I’m not scared of him, I’m worried…” Sarada admitted softly, biting her lip. “I’m worried you’re gonna hurt him by accident or something.”

Her sensei shrugged. “Sasuke is really tough, and he asks me to do this all the time. Don’t you babe?” Sarada watched her father for an answer. “If you don’t tell her I think I might get in a lot of trouble,” Naruto teased softly, tugging a bit on those dark strands. And he was right- if Sarada found out Sasuke didn’t like this- she would have had to tell her mom for sure. Sasuke was perfectly still for a long time, then a barely perceivable downward twitch of his head. His cheeks were a shade of pink Sarada hadn’t often seen. “You see?”

“I don’t wanna hurt anyone like that.”

“You don’t have to. C’mon Sasuke-chan.” He grabbed her by her waist and she keened softly. His strong hands digging into her middle made her want to rub her whole body on his. She'd never felt urges that strong. “Up you go.” He sat her on her father's lap. She could feel him hard and hot pressed against her lower back, burning on the base of her spine. “Did you notice she wore your same outfit?”

Instead of answering her father asked “What are you doing? Sarada looked back at him, nervously. Their eyes locked like magnets.

She bit her lip. Sheepishly she mumbled. “Hi, papa.”

“Don’t stare like that.” The Hokage pushed her father's face back, leaning on it and forcing the Uchiha to crane his neck uncomfortably. “You’re gonna make her nervous.”

“Idiot.” Wait, Sarada realized that she didn't know how she felt about Naruto touching her while she was pressed against her papa.

Sarada squealed. “Wow, she’s soaking wet.” There was a finger inside her. Way longer and thicker than her own. She wiggled, trying to get it deeper, faster. A rough pant from over her shoulder hunted a shiver through her body. She realized she'd been rubbing against her papa, squeezing his thing against his tummy with her butt.

Naruto pressed a second finger into her, but not in the same hole as the one already inside her. Sarada let out a confused wail and a shaky “Huh? sensei!” He pressed slicked fingers into her openings and only then did she notice him setting down the bottle of lubrication.

“Well, you wanted to be Sasuke right?” He asked, grinning and quirking his fingers in a way that made Sarada moan. “Sasuke doesn’t have one of these,” he reminded her, tapping her clit with his free hand. But his finger was in it, so were they really pretending she didn't have one? It felt good, so she didn't say anything. He added another digit to each hole.

“Hokage-sama!” She rocked as he thrust gently but deeply into her with his fingers. “It feels really weird,” she whimpered, closing her eyes and waiting for her knees to stop quaking so hard. Reaching up to wrap her arms around her papa's neck helped. It gave her leverage to escape her new sensei’s thrusts that went too deep by pulling up and away.

“Call me Naruto, sweetie,” her sensei offered. To call the Hokage by his first name was such an honor. She could barely appreciate it in her state though. “Hold her.” She hazily heard him tell her father.  “I don’t need her squirming all over the place.” Then a pause. “You better fucking do it, my earlier threat isn’t passed.”

Her papa had put his arm around her chest. If she squirmed against it he’d tighten his hold until it felt like there was an iron bar across her, instead of a human arm. She was locked in place under the assault of her new sensei’s fingers digging into her soft and sensitive flesh. He was moving slow, pushing into her ass to the last knuckle, then curling his fingers for a moment before pulling them almost completely back out. “Well, well, Sasuke-chan. Looks like you can’t escape after all.”

Sarada whimpered, biting her lip. The bottom of her stomach was falling out from the stimulation. She couldn’t stop her knees from trembling. “Naruto-sensei...” She moaned, feeling him spread his fingers. Her insides were slick by that point and rubbed on each other in ways that made zaps of sensation fly up Sarada’s spine. He made a soft sound that confirmed he was listening to her. Sarada blushed. She had just wanted to say his name, she didn’t have anything to ask. “N-nothing.”

“I know Sasuke-chan is feeling good.” He pinched his fingers together inside her, rubbing the tissue between her two holes, the thumb of his bandaged hand found her clit, and rubbed against her at the same rhythm as he was sliding his pinched fingers up and down the inside of her. Sarada cried out, hips tensing, one leg kicking out involuntarily. It was so much. He just kept doing it until Sarada could hear herself hiccoughing through her moans because she was having trouble breathing. “Go ahead and come, baby.” Those were his words, but the growl by her ear felt like an order. The Hokage had ordered her to cum. Her toes were cramping from curling too hard when he brought his fingers down onto her clit in a light slap. She came, crying out wordlessly.

Her father trembled under her, and when she twisted to look, they were kissing. She laid against the elder Uchiha’s chest, panting. His hand tightened on her shoulder when Naruto pulled back, licking his lips with an expression of extreme satisfaction. Her papa’s expression was blissed; his lips gleamed wetly, and his eyes were half-lidded and swirling black and grey. It was like he’d forgotten anyone was there but Naruto. Sarada felt a cramp of jealousy. “Such a cute cum face,” her sensei cheerfully told Sarada, pinching her cheek, and beginning to move his fingers again.

Then, he was kissing her, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth and making her tremble, just like her father had done. Her jealousy melted away with her moans. “Sasuke-chan always shakes when getting kisses,” he informed her seriously. She quivered, realizing he’d given her another similarity, but not the type she’d expected. “You really are super cute,” he husked quietly.

He pulled his fingers out of her hole, and gripped her thighs with both hands, adjusting her position a little to better expose her butt. Her father shifted under her to accommodate that. His arm that had been across her chest, gripping her shoulder moved to her waist in a much looser hold. She squirmed into his grip. “But you must be wanting something bigger by now,” her sensei grinned, blue eyes narrowing in amusement. Sarada’s hole clenched around nothing. She wailed, her eyelashes fluttering.

“I-” She whimpered “Yes.” His hands hooked under her knees, pressing her legs up. “Please Naruto-sensei,” she begged, stretching out her body towards him. He pushed her back against her father's warm torso, back into the position he'd arranged her into, his expression suddenly stern. She mewled nervously, hoping he wasn't mad. She cast her eyes down and tried to be obedient. When she stayed he nodded and caressed her small breasts, rewarding her by pinching her nipples. When he smiled and called her a “good girl” she almost keened in pleasure.

Her sensei picked up the bottle again and squeezed some of the clear fluid onto his fingers. She watched him stroke his thing, the lube making it shine wetly. It looked so thick and hard- with a throbbing vein along the bottom, and blond hairs at the base. It twitched when he swiped over the head with his thumb, smearing a shiny layer of slickness over it. Sarada felt her mouth start watering and swallowed, before licking her lips. “You wanna see?” He brought it close enough that she could smell his scent, stepping between both her and the elder Uchiha's aligned thighs to do so. “Tell us what you wanna see,” he growled.

“I wanna see sensei p-put his. Mm. His-” she stuttered softly. She looked at it meaningfully, biting her lip. She just couldn't say it though, even if every inch of body knew and agreed. “Senseiiii-” she whined, bucking into his hands.

He laughed. “Good try,” he praised, spreading her cheeks. He took himself in hand, leaning over her and her papa so he could- her breath caught. It was touching her hole, just gently. The sensation was already making her toes curl up. Any moment now. “Can I do it?” He asked, pressing gently. “Sasuke-chan?” She felt her papa shiver under her, his fingers gripping tighter.

She nodded, her lips parting with anticipation and then pleasure as the Hokage pressed a little harder and her hole gave in, stretching open for the tip. She made a sound, the kind of which she'd never made before. He groaned with her, his fingers tightening on her thighs. “Fuck you're so tight.” The skin of his thing was soft and slick sliding against her insides. The ridges pulling on her hole made her shiver and jerk, no matter how she tried to sit still.

On top of that, it was thick and hot, and it felt like she was being turned inside out as it forced its way up into her. He moved slowly, pressing his hips against the back of her thighs. She ached from being so full. “Ah!” She cried out, when his hips twitched against her, driving him the last centimeter. She grabbed for something to hold onto- her fingers found her papa’s tensed bicep, curling around it, digging her nails in. She heard his soft hiss. Then her mind went white out blank, and a layer of sweat broke out over all her skin.

“Be careful!” She heard her father snap. Her sensei stilled. The Hokage stroked a thumb over her lip and murmured about what a good job she was doing. She was far more interested in his heartbeat, pounding inside her like a drum. She knew it wasn't her own because she could feel that fluttering in her ribcage like a trapped bird. Her papa started petting her, concern vibrating off him. She flushed. It was probably because she was gasping with pleasure. His touch stroked her waist and tummy. She sighed, relaxing into all the feelings she was going through, especially the throbbing pressure her sensei was inflicting.

“She just came from me putting it in.” It was true. Coming from her ass was more intense than any of her previous orgasms and had left her pretty stunned. “Sasuke’s tough. Right kiddo?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” she agreed quietly. It felt good, but she wanted him to move. He probably wouldn't if he thought she couldn't handle what was already happening. “I’m tough.” She shifted her hips a bit, trying to get more comfortable. Both gasped when it actually forced the Hokage’s thing deeper into her. When he started moving it would feel amazing. “It’s r-really big though,” she whimpered.

Slowly, her sensei drew back. His member slid out, and Sarada's knees shook in his hands. His palms easily absorbed her trembling, holding her steady. Then he pressed back in, slowly. Sarada wailed, feeling him pierce inch by inch into her flesh. “How does your papa’s favorite cock feel?” She squeezed her papa’s arm. It was her anchor as the Hokage began rocking into her. “Is it good?” She nodded, gasping every time her sensei bottomed out inside. “It must be, your pussy is still leaking for it.”

One finger ran over her twitching slit, then slowly entered her pussy. Her sensei had to let go of one of her legs to do it, so he just pulled up the other one higher and kept fucking her at a slant. It made her hole tighten around him, and the sensation instantly increased. “Fuck, Sasuke-chan. Your holes are incredible,” her sensei groaned, thrusting harder.

The dual stimulation was too much. He'd been doing it with his fingers earlier, but that was nothing like this. Unlike with his hands, when his hips slapped against her at the end of each thrust, it sent shockwaves through her whole body, making it hum with pleasure. “Again. I’m gonna-” she didn't know how but the Hokage was thrusting fingers into her pussy and rubbing her clit at the same time as he was moving his hips- but he better not stop. “I’m gonna-” she gasped. She dug her nails into her papa's arm and cried out as she came again.

He took it out. Sarada whined. It couldn't be finished. It couldn't. She wanted way more. “You need a break sweetie,” her sensei comforted her. He let her leg down, and only then did she realize how hard she was shaking. He was right. She felt feverish and sweaty. “You’re gonna be a great apprentice, Sarada,” he praised warmly. “But don't overwork yourself.” She nodded. It was easy to lean her head on the elder Uchiha's bicep and rest.

She hadn't expected The Hokage- Naruto-sensei to keep touching himself, but that was far from a complaint. He braced himself with one arm over their chair, and she could see what pleasure did to his facial expression as he rapidly stroked himself. “Can I cum on you?” He asked, breathlessly. “Are you safe?”

“I got my shots when I knew I wanted the Hokage as my mentor,” Sarada told him, smugly. A lot of girls probably hadn’t thought of that and were probably freaking out right now. Even though Sarada still wasn’t really getting her time of the month every time, she still wasn’t dumb enough to risk it.  “Because I wanted...” She shivered, thinking about more than she was capable of expressing. She hadn’t even felt anything his size in her before- “If you did it later ... inside here.” She moaned, realizing she’d started touching herself.

Naruto bit his lip. “That’s hot,” he gasped. “Fuck.” She saw it jerk in his hand the moment before warm white stuff shot out and hit her in the chest and tummy. She squealed. It was such a weird feeling. Hot, and the scent of it made her dizzy. Her hole clenched, she could feel it tighten around her fingers. If he did that inside her- what would it feel like?

She was covered in the ooze of her sensei’s semen. Sarada felt victory pooling in her belly button as it dribbled down her chest. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched her sensei squeeze the last drops out as it shrank kind of smaller in his hand. It didn’t go down fully, or at least it didn’t look like the soft one she’d seen in her book. She touched her fingers to the fluid. It was slippery when she rubbed it into her skin. “Sensei’s cum.” She licked her fingertips. Regretted it. “It tastes weird,” she complained.

Naruto-sensei laughed. “Well, who told you to do that?” A shadow clone walked in with a towel. When had he sent that one out? She hadn’t even noticed. Did he just have them wandering arou-?

“Senseiiiiii,” she moaned as the clone ran the towel over her. It was warm and damp and rubbed over her nipples in a way that made her squirm. The first pass cleaned all her sensei’s fluids off, and after that he folded the towel with the slimy stuff on the inside- and was just groping her chest, rubbing the textured cloth over her sensitive spots. “You're always teasing!”

Both of her sensei's grinned. The clone moved behind their chair, but her real sensei was moving closer, and he wore an expression that made her not wanna take her eyes off him. “I mean yeah,” he agreed cheerfully. Sarada huffed- she’d expected him to deny it, but he’d just taken it right in stride. “But it’s rude if you rub all on your papa like that and don’t make him come. I think that kind of teasing is worse.”

“On papa?” She twisted around. “I was teasing?” Her papa’s expression didn’t give anything away. He was breathing a little harshly but who there wasn’t? His hand tightened on her waist as if he were afraid she might lose her balance and fall off his lap.

Naruto was touching her, curving a hand along her ass and pressing into her tender hole. She shifted onto her knees at his prompting, so he could have a better angle. She immediately was rewarded for following it. “Yeah. But not for much longer.” She wailed, trembling, but not jerking away. It did hurt a little, but more than that it felt good. “Such a good girl,” her sensei growled, the command vibrating through his voice to stay still and take it when his fingers plunged deeper, stretching her deeper inside as well as by the entrance.

He leaned over her shoulder, maybe he was kissing her papa again. “Good girls get to come a lot, sweetheart,” he promised in her ear, pulling his fingers out and doing something to her hips with his other hand. He was so strong. Sarada didn’t want to resist but she could tell that if he wanted to he could totally make her. It sent a weird thrill up her spine that made her whine his name and press her face into his neck. She gripped the armrests to stay steady because her papa’s arm couldn’t hold her in this position.

“Naruto wait-” She heard. It wasn’t enough time to brace against the pressure on her hips forcing her down- or the star shower that exploded her vision as she came instantly. Her father’s groan vibrated deeply against her back. She blinked, stunned, for a moment not processing anything other than the slower, adult heartbeat she could feel pulsing inside her body. They were both breathing shallow, wrecked breaths, hers significantly faster and more ragged.

He was inside her. Not her sensei that time, her papa. She heard his gasp when she shifted, and she began to quiver, completely unsure. It didn’t feel the same as before. “It’s different…” she whined, throwing her arms around Naruto’s shoulders, half panicked, half hoping he’d pull her off and end it. It twitched, and she heard her papa’s sharp inhale when she moved. She didn’t think she’d be able to decide on her own what to do about it. Even if she knew she shouldn’t- even if- Her sensei let her grab hold of him, but his other hand found her waist as well and he pressed her down anew. She didn’t fight- it felt so good. Even- even better than her sensei.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto growled in her ear. She shivered and felt it run from her to her papa, making his fingers tremble on her waist. Did he feel the same way she did about his thing inside her? “How?” It was smoother and fit inside her somehow better. It touched things Naruto-sensei hadn’t and after a moment of whimpering as it impaled deeper and deeper into her, she realized why.

“Papa is lo-o-onger,” she stuttered, gasping wetly. There was a shiny wet spot on her sensei’s neck, slightly reddened, where she’d bitten down at some point. She could taste the salt of his sweat on her lips. When her sensei kissed her, she mewled into the contact, limp as a kitten with pleasure. Her body was nearly unmovable because of the naughtiness of what she was doing. She really shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn’t be loving it either. It was like cookies before dinner times a million.

The trouble they could get into made Sarada shiver. She parted her lips and let Naruto-sensei taste the inside of her mouth. Having his tongue inside felt really similar to getting fucked, and she moaned weakly when he pulled away, her eyelashes fluttering. More. She wanted more of his soft lips and demanding tongue. He’d stopped pushing her hips, and it gave her a chance to swallow a few deep breaths. “That's not even all of it. Go down some more.”

Hesitantly, she lowered herself more. Her father’s breath was stuttering in her ear. Did he feel the same way? He had too. Or- wouldn’t he have stopped her? She hoped her bad thoughts were one of their similarities. They had to be. “Sensei-” She moaned, looking over her shoulder at her papa. His eyes meet hers and quickly moved nervously elsewhere, but she could see that he was still watching her. It made her feel all warm. “I can feel it here,” she breathed, touching her lower tummy. She could feel it through her skin- a dense lump moving up under her belly button.

Naruto-sensei ran his fingers over the small bulge. “You’re so tiny. This is really impressive.” She flushed, she hadn’t been expecting to be praised, given what she was doing. But if her sensei was praising her she wasn’t going to question it. “You love your papa, so you want to make him feel good, don't you?” Sarada nodded intently. “You should bounce on it, lean back and let me see it.”

“Naruto, I-” her father began. Sarada whimpered, beginning to lift and drop her hips. It cut her papa off. He was moaning too, despite that he was trying hard to suppress the sounds. They still escaped his lips in little, startled groans. She moaned in agreement. Doing it to herself was much more intense than Naruto slowly pushing her down. Her body clenched from using her core to lift and drop her unsteady hips.

It made her papa feel bigger and her hole tighter- the grinding resistance of him moving inside her- and knowing she was doing it on purpose. sensei wasn’t making her- she was bouncing on top of her papa because… she liked it. She whined- but she tried to make herself keep going because she knew the good feelings would stop for both her and her papa if she didn’t. She wanted to hear him moaning like Naruto-sensei had while fucking her. She wanted him to cum too. It wasn’t fair if only he didn’t. She remembered to lean back, and when she stretched out- it made the little moving bulge much more visible.

“Shut up. You’re both loving it. You should see your faces- both of you are so close” Sarada wiggled her hips just so and found that the pleasure was different. Her papa seemed to like it too if the sound that ripped out of him was anything to go by. If he liked that then she’d keep doing it. She’d keep letting him feel good inside her. “I love Sasuke’s cock too. It just- spears right into you.” Her sensei could tell how good she was feeling. She blushed, shy, and hid behind her hair. Her sensei laughed, pinching her nipples. if she didn’t want them pulled super hard she’d have to match the rougher, faster rhythm he was setting by pulling on them. “He’s being lazy now, but he can make you see stars if he wants to.”

Her nails scraped the armrests of the chair as she fucked herself on her papa's spear. Naruto-sensei had been right about it feeling that way. “I already saw them, sensei.” She admitted this breathlessly. Her world was beginning to spin, the colors washing together. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep going this fast. It shook her whole body every time their hips met. Her mouth had been open for a while now, and she could feel herself drooling from one corner of her lips but couldn’t help it.

Sarada’s legs stuttered when the clone pressed her papa’s palm against the moving bulge in her tummy. she sobbed as the pleasure intensified to the point that her vision blurred. Papa’s thing. It was so long. “Fuck-” she felt his hips buck underneath her. She saw stars again, her back stiffening and her lungs locking up. “Stop-”

She froze. And that immediately made her body unhappy. It wanted to keep going. “He said stop. sensei?” She asked, shyly. She realized she was still wiggling, her hips moving on their own. Her papa sucked in a breath, his hand trembling on her hip. “I’m sorry papa- I can’t.” She apologized, biting her lip. She could barely see anything. All her senses were shutting off and only letting in her papa. Even moving only a little bit it felt too good. “Your thing it feels like- I can’t stop.”

Her sensei had the answer. “It’s just because he’s gonna cum.” He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she shivered, overstimulated by a mile. His hands were big and hot. Her skin felt like it was burning up where her papa and sensei were touching her. “If Sarada’s okay with that, there’s no reason to stop. Right, Sasuke? Don’t you wanna cum inside?” it was building up again, twisting in her tummy. “Or would you rather see it dripping off-” her papa's thing swelled. Sarada cried out, her shaking thighs giving out and burying her papa as far as would go into her body. Another star shower. She went limp, not knowing which way she tilted, or who was holding her up. Her whole body throbbed.

“Good job, Sarada. You’re such a good girl.” It was hot inside her, suddenly. And wet. Her papa’s thing was pulsing hard inside her. His heartbeat felt stronger than her own. Someone was stroking her tummy. It felt so good. She moaned softly when Naruto-sensei put his hands under her armpits and lifted her onto his shoulder, making her papa’s thing slip out. Her sensei was so big and warm. His snuggles were heavenly, and he kissed her on her cheeks. “Come here, baby-girl.” Dazed, she nuzzled into his neck and mewled when he pet her hair and kept complimenting her.

Her hole clenched. When her papa had pulled out, she felt the loss, and now her body was complaining about being empty. She wanted her papa to put it back in- or Naruto-sensei. Instead, the towel returned, this time cleaning between her legs. She gasped as it brushed over sensitive areas. It was true she had liked being come inside of, but the way her body had leaked the fluids had made her super nervous about making a mess. She felt way better after being wiped off. Comfortable enough to even fall asleep.

“Don’t be a bitch Sasuke, hold her.” Her papa’s arm came around her waist. His warm skin clung to hers, and Sarada sighed, snuggling closer. She could barely keep her eyes open. But…

“Ah sensei... you’re hard again.” It was standing up against his tummy, just as big as when he’d been about to stick it in. Her body clenched, but she was way too lethargic to even touch herself.

Her sensei shrugged. He touched her pussy, collecting her wetness on his fingers. “Am I?” He took his thing in his hand, eyes half-lidded as he began to stroke. She watched it get shiny, her own fluids spreading on his velvety skin. “Well, you can be rude just this once.” Sarada whined. She wanted him again. “It doesn't look like you can sit up.” Sarada couldn’t. When she tried her butt twinged sorely, and her muscles protested by refusing to support her weight. “Two Uchiha beauties too satisfied to move,” he purred, his eyes slanting with amusement. “I did that.”

She watched him until he came into his hand, her lower parts churning with hunger the whole time.

+++

When she saw her father again for the first time days later, she ran up and clutched his arm. He jerked in surprise- his eye widening almost comically when she dug her fingers into his clothes and refused to let go. She’d been trying to catch him all week. He’d slipped out of rooms whenever she’d entered and was obviously avoiding places they both tended to go.

“Papa. I haven’t seen you,” she accused, lip trembling already. If she’d realized that this would happen when she let sensei put her on top of Papa she would have said no. “Is it my fault?” She sobbed, unable to stop her eyes from tearing up. She’d cried that morning about it already and was ashamed about crying again. “I don’t want to forget your face again.” She buried her face in his cloak, silently begging him not to push her away.

“Sarada…” Her papa didn’t pull away- but he didn’t hug her back either. She whimpered, trying to wipe her tears with the side of her fist. He probably thought she was such a baby. She didn’t know if she could take it if he decided to scold her for what she’d done. She’d been such a bad girl- and now she was gonna get in trouble, and papa would leave- She was pulled from her panic by the sound of him sighing heavily and touching her hair. She immediately felt calmer, leaning into the touch. “If you were to tell your mother what happened-"

She shook her head, looking up into her papa’s eyes. From this angle, tucked against his chest, she could see the Rinne under his hair. It made her shiver. Her papa’s expression was pained. She bit her lip. She’d done that. She’d hurt her papa like that just because she wanted to feel good. He could get in trouble too- more trouble than her. “I won’t. I won’t say anything,” she promised him seriously. “You don’t have to worry. So please.”

Her papa’s face softened, relieved. He nodded, closing his eyes and blowing out a tired breath. Sarada wanted to brush her fingers over his cheeks, where the dark lashes were touching, and tell him it was okay. “Yes. I’ll leave,” he agreed softly, even though no one had asked him too.

Sarada shook her head. “No!” That wasn't what she’d meant at all. He’d only just come back. It was the total opposite of what she’d wanted to happen!

He paused. “No?” Sarada shook her head again. “Then what do you want, Sarada?” He asked softly. Sarada shivered- she wanted to do that stuff again, and pressed against his body, inhaling his scent, she had to fight to keep her thighs from quivering, from pressing her body too hard against his. She wanted- But it was more important that she wanted to learn more about him and see him more. She needed to learn about her clan and her heritage, way more than she needed- that.

She made sure she was looking in his eyes when she told him. “I want you to stay.” She hesitated... “I don’t mind what happened.” She heard her papa’s soft intake of breath. “I won’t tell anyone even if we keep doing-” Sarada squirmed. “If you want to-” she breathed. “I don’t wanna force you to-” She bit her lip. “I mean I’m really sorry I didn’t stop.”

“It’s okay.” Her father sighed. “It’s… better if we don’t.”

“But you want to?” She asked hopefully. “I want to,” she whispered into his cloak

He was silent. Then she was holding nothing because he was gone.

She cried a third time, her frustrated tears bitter and hot on her face.


	2. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support :3. Here's some more.

+++

Sarada didn’t knock before opening the door. Even though she hadn’t meant anything bad by it, she still did end up seeing her papa and her sensei kissing each other on the wooden chair to the left of the door. “Papa?” She threw a look at her father, nervous. Their last conversation had been… weird. She hadn’t seen him for a few days again. Here she found out that he’d been hiding from his own kid. Not only that, but he was also stopping the Hokage from doing important work.

Her father was sitting in Naruto-sensei’s lap, one knee on the seat of the chair. His other leg was braced against the floor in a slant, so he could press closer. Seeing him in that compromising position made her feel weirder than even just seeing him after their last conversation. “Sarada-chan?” Sasuke asked, looking somewhat guilty. But the fact that he’d called her name like that helped soothe her nerves. He hadn’t called her so affectionately before. Their bond must still be okay, somehow.

“Oh- What have we here?” Her sensei asked, grinning. She couldn’t help smiling back at him a little. It was hard to resist his happy nature.  
  
“Naruto-sensei.” She stuck out her tongue, grinning back at him cheekily. His hand was under her papa’s shirt. She watched his thumb dip into the elder Uchiha’s belly button. She licked her lips. Her papa was so smooth and pale- it was almost unreal. Naruto grinned wider and Sarada flushed at being caught.  
  
“Well. Did you wanna ask me something or were you just peeping,” he asked.  
  
Sarada crossed her arms, setting her annoyed expression back in place. “I wanna learn wind style. You haven't taught me any jutsu yet.” He’d sent her off to do strength and chakra precision training but that wasn't what she needed. She already outclassed almost everyone else her age- so why wouldn’t he take her seriously and just teach her some stuff?  
  
Naruto shrugged. “I've been busy.”  
  
She stamped her foot, disbelieving. “Busy?” She gestured at the two men entangled on the chair. Maybe they were busy but- they didn’t look like the kind of busy that should come before one’s students.  
  
“I know how this looks Sarada-chan.” He put his hands up in surrender, but he didn’t actually look scared of her. “But I'm still evaluating if you're ready.”  
  
She pointed at them angrily. “You two are just fooling around!” Both gave her a look that said “so?” She stamped her foot. “You gotta teach me techniques!” She lowered herself into a stance and prepared to spring. “If this stuff is the only way to make you notice me then-”  
  
“Then?” Her sensei asked teasingly.  
  
She jumped, locked her thighs around his neck and took him all the way down to the ground, knocking the chair over backward. It was a wonder her father managed to avoid tumbling down as well. It was like- he flickered for a moment and then he was standing a safe distance away without really having moved. “I'm not gonna let you breathe till you agree to train me,” she threatened, pressing her thighs together around her sensei’s head.  
  
“Sasuke- any help?”  
  
Her papa scoffed. “Hold him down even after he stops struggling. He won’t be dead till he’s turned pretty blue.” Sarada giggled.  
  
“Wow okay.” The mock hurt was muffled by Sarada’s skirt. She squealed when his arms locked around her thighs and pulled her down instead of trying to pry her off. It seemed she had miscalculated somehow! “You’re not leaving?” Naruto-sensei’s lips were brushing over her panties. She shivered, trying to get off- but, oh yeah, he was holding her.  
  
“I have to make sure you are actually training her, it seems.” The older Uchiha ran a hand through his hair and yanked the chair out from under both of them. It didn’t hurt her-but the Hokage made an undignified ‘oof’ noise. “My daughter won’t be saddled with a mentor who just wants to use her to masturbate.”  
  
Her sensei ran the flat of his tongue over her, moistening the satin of her panties. She clapped her hands over her mouth, worried about letting out a scream of surprised pleasure in the Hokage’s Office during high traffic hours. “Rude.” His voice rumbled against her clit.  
  
“Shut up.” Sarada squirmed as her wet panties pulled against her clit, and the sensation of his teeth moving over the fabric. She couldn’t help whimpering. “Sarada, get off him,” her papa ordered. “If you don’t he wins and you’re just going to fool around instead of training.” Sarada whined. “Again.”  
  
She knew she’d locked herself into a losing battle already, no matter what her father said about it. “But it feels so good,” she replied, knowing it was a risky statement. Whatever her previous goals were- they’d changed to something much more urgent, so she ground her hips down into his mouth even though she knew it was giving him the victory without even fighting back.  
  
Her father scoffed. “You’re both hopeless.”  
  
+++  
  
“That one, mom!” Sarada pointed to the lipstick she had a feeling her papa would like. The woman had blushed almost to the same color as her hair while telling her that Sasuke had agreed to take her to the Rookie nine reunion that night. Sarada wasn’t sure how she felt about them being closer- she definitely wanted to be papa’s favorite- but she couldn’t really be mad if her mom was so happy. Anyway, she still had the same wish for her parents to be closer that she’d always had.  
  
“How’s this?” The red lips and smoky eyes made her mom look really sultry in a way that Sarada only hoped she could one day imitate. She’d also put on a low-cut top and pinned her hair up, so you could see her shoulder blades and the way her dangly emerald earrings brushed against her neck when she twisted around at her vanity to show Sarada how she’d done her makeup. Sarada wondered if her mom would let her borrow those earrings. They looked so good!  
  
Sarada heard familiar slight footsteps. It was getting easier to notice his near silent movements. Trying to keep track of her papa had actually been helping her during training. On days when they were being evaluated for squad placement, everyone always begged to be in Sarada’s group to get higher marks and since her papa had been back the demand for her had only become higher. “Girls.”  
  
“Hi papa,” she greeted cheerily. She was nervous if he was still disappointed in her for failing to train with Naruto, but he nodded at her, his expression neutral. She’d have to do more to impress him as time went on, really work hard to make sure she didn’t learn social skills only. She needed to be a good fighter as well.  
  
“Interesting,” he commented on her mom’s makeup. “You look nice, Sakura.” His voice was hushed and it was strange to hear him speak so softly. Even though he was usually quiet there was something about his tone that Sarada needed to know more about. He lightly touched her mom’s cheek, running his fingertip over the dusting of blush and when the woman leaned in for a kiss, he let her. He rubbed the red that had transferred from her lips to his off onto the back of his hand while Sarada’s mom giggled, watching him with glowy green eyes. Sarada felt he jealousy well up a bit, so she looked away.  
  
“I think we’re embarrassing Sarada-chan,” her mom noticed.  
  
“Sorry.” Her papa apologized. “Will you be ready soon?” He asked her mom.  
  
The pink haired woman was throwing a few items into her purse. “One moment, okay?”  
  
Her papa hummed in agreement, sitting down by the vanity, his legs crossed elegantly. Sarada wanted to climb into his lap and wondered if he’d allow it, especially since he’d have to rearrange himself so much. Before she could ask someone knocked at the door.  
  
It had to be her friends. She jumped up from the edge of her mom’s bed and ran to the door. “Hey, Sarada!” They greeted. It was Chouchou who often came over evenings. Because Sarada’s parents weren’t around they had taken the opportunity to invite over Shikadai as well for some specific anatomy related reasons.  
  
They’d been encouraged at their first compatibility training to start experimenting with the opposite sex as well the same one if they hadn’t already. Sarada’s mom had agreed that it was important to include boys in her network that were her age. Sarada suppressed a giggle. She would network all right. She’d mostly played with girls up to that point. It was considered a bit immature to only play with one gender their whole time in training. That’s why the girls had decided to invite Shikadai to what was usually a Sarada and Chouchou event.  
  
“Chouchou! Shikadai you’re both so big!” Her mom gushed, her footsteps tapping as she hurried down the stairs. Sasuke breezed after her but passed the group of youths and headed straight to the door, where he began putting his shoes on. “How is everything? School? Your mentors?” She interrogated cheerfully.  
  
“Haruno-san!” Shikadai was clearly overwhelmed by Sarada’s mom and her revealing outfit. “Uhm,” he struggled, pulling his thoughts together. Sarada put her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement at his cost.  
  
“Sakura~” her father called from the door, his tone deeply exasperated. She’d noticed her papa was pretty impatient most of the time, maybe that was why he moved so fast. Her mom’s eyes widened in surprise and she hurried to check one or two things in the kitchen that probably didn't need checking.  
  
“Yes!” Sarada’s mom called back. She smiled apologetically at the kids since she’d have to make a somewhat rude departure. “Have fun,” she encouraged. “But be safe.” She meant things like making sure girls who hadn’t got their shots were careful and got medicine if they had to- or that they made sure to use lubrication and things like that. Sarada flushed. She wasn’t the type of kid that forgot that stuff anymore.  
  
“Yes, mom!” She agreed quickly, her face burning with embarrassment. Especially when her friends snickered at her. She glared at them as she pushed her mom towards the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed Shikadai admitted: “My mom said she was gonna try to fuck your dad what do you think the odds are?”  
  
Sarada choked on her next breath. “How should I know?”  
  
Chouchou broke into a fit of giggles. “My dad said something about your mom, too.” Sarada clapped her hands over her ears, making a noise of disgust. She knew her parents were doing it but she didn’t know what to feel when her friends were talking about it. “But apparently she’s really friendly and if you just bring her flowers-” Sarada threw a sidelong glance at the flowers Ino had brought the last time she slept over. She really didn’t need to know it. “But I guess now that Uchiha-san is back in the village...”  
  
“Guys-” She complained loudly. “Please stop punishing me for my parents just being friendly. I don’t wanna know!”  
  
“Your dad’s not friendly at all, just pretty,” Chouchou bluntly replied. Sarada stared at her, not sure how to respond. “Well that’s good news for you isn't it?”  
  
Sarada raised her eyebrow, not quite liking Chouchou’s tone “How?”  
  
Shikadai shrugged, seemingly agreeing with Chouchou. “Kids look like their parents. So, you’re gonna be popular too.”  
  
Sarada shrugged. “I don't know if it's that direct.” She knew she was probably cute because the adults and older kids always told her, but did that really always translate? Lots of kids were less nice or nicer looking than their parents. Sarada herself felt that she looked kind of plain against her mom and her papa. The pink hair and green eyes were really nice colors. And her papa had such intense dark and light contrast. What if she grew up and her parent’s features didn’t match each other? Or if she stayed plain?  
  
It usually didn’t bother her that much, but when she thought about it she felt a bit worried that she wouldn’t be pretty enough. At the very least, she could always make sure she was strong enough. Being pretty was mostly luck so she tried it to put it out of her head.  
  
“Oh please. You’re gonna be that gorgeous too. You’re already really pretty.” Chouchou had sensed Sarada’s thoughts and pulled her into a warm, soft hug that smelled a little like potato chips. The young kunoichi snuggled into it. Chouchou’s cuddles made her feel so safe. Her boobs were so nice to curl up against and watch tv. “And you got such a nice body already too.” The curvier girl’s hands had slid down over her butt and gave her gentle appreciative pats.  
  
“You’re making me blush,” Sarada squealed, squirming into Chouchou’s hands. She thought Chouchou looked great, so hopefully, the compliment was genuine. Sarada figured that if the larger girl looked in the mirror every day and still thought Sarada was pretty, it was probably true.  
  
“Is this okay, Sarada-chan?” Chouchou asked, pressing a kiss to Sarada’s cheek. She nodded. Chouchou was really nice. Even though they’d played together a lot of times, she’d never stopped being Sarada’s favorite playmate. Chouchou was the person Sarada came to try new things she was a bit more nervous about… Excluding her sensei since recently, that is.  
  
“Yeah, I feel better now.”  
  
Chouchou grinned. “Cool. Got any snacks?”  
  
Sarada rolled her eyes. “I knew you were coming over, didn’t I?” She opened the shopping bags she’d left on the table. She’d put away what was left from their party after. “What about you Shika?” She asked. “I asked Chouchou what you liked but I think these are just more of her favorites.” Chouchou’s answers over the phone on what to get had sounded suspiciously like what filled the Akimichi home pantry.  
  
“Whatever is fine,” he shrugged. Sarada grabbed a few things and then lead the group up to her room. “Nice room,” her guest complimented, touching the blush pink bedspread. Shikadai fidgeted for a moment. “Hey actually... why did you guys invite me over?” He asked, ducking shyly.  
  
Sarada’s eyes widened in confusion even though Chouchou only rolled her eyes. Sarada frowned. Chouchou should be more worried if her teammate looked uncomfortable. “What do you mean why?” She asked.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I don't usually hang out with you... and-” he hesitated, looking at both girls worriedly. “And I don't know... is this a prank?”  
  
“No!” Sarada replied instantly. “I’m sorry if that happened to you,” she added. “We just wanted to play with you. Chouchou already liked you and suggested inviting you over.” She went over and held his hand, pressing her body close to show him that she really didn’t mind touching him, and wasn’t faking it. Shikadai was relaxing and nodding, his palms touching her waist lightly.  
  
“Shikadai got teased about his dick by this one girl,” Chouchou stage-whispered into Sarada’s ear. “She told everyone in our group last week.”  
  
“Chouchou!” Came Shikadai’s aggrieved complaint. He flushed bright red, his freckled nose wrinkling up. He was pretty cute. Sarada pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“It’s okay,” Sarada assured him softly, taking his wrist and solidifying his hold on her waist. She could see the moment he realized he wanted to touch her more. His thumb started stroking her ribs, and his breaths became a bit shallower. “If you wanna show it to us… I bet it’s really nice.” She watched him carefully to see if he was okay with her rubbing on his chest. When it seemed like he was, she moved her hands lower.  
  
She paused at his waistband. He swallowed and nodded. “... Okay,” he replied, then “Yeah, I want to with both of you.” Sarada smiled, happy that he trusted them. Behind her, she could feel Chouchou mold her soft body against Sarada’s back and start pinching her nipples through her dress. Sarada found the ties of Shikadai’s pants and undid them, pressing her hips against his. She gasped in surprise at feeling his thing fill up against her, pushing back against her fingers more and more.  
  
“That goes really fast,” she giggled. “It’s big.” Shikadai didn't sigh in relief, but he might as well have. She looked down and found that it was darker than the tan of most of his skin. It wasn’t as big as her sensei’s but she supposed he still had some growing to do. She was betting it would still feel really good.  
  
Sarada rubbed it gently, gasping as Chouchou yanked down her panties from behind, then tugged her dress over her head. She looked up at Shikadai, a little bit shy about being suddenly naked. She could hear Chouchou stripping behind her. Her friend was always so impatient with the undressing part. Shikadai peeled off his tank top and stepped out of his pants, kicking them away. He touched Sarada’s waist and gently pulled, bringing her closer till he was grinding his thing against her tummy. Sarada gasped. It was hot. She bit her lip, letting him thrust against her.  
  
She pressed her lips to his, and they both shuddered. She keened softly as his fingers slipped between her folds and quickly sought out her clit. “How’s that?” He asked. She nodded, moaning against his shoulder. Chouchou was pushing her hips against Sarada’s butt and breathing warmly into her ear, calling her pretty, saying how many times she was gonna make her cum. Sarada whined.  
  
“Is there anything you wanna try with us?” She gasped, trying to shake herself out of the haze because she knew she’d just let them rub on her like that forever if she didn’t. That was fine if they all agreed on doing it, but she didn't want to be selfish.  
  
“Nothing in particular.” Shikadai paused in thrusting against her tummy, taking hold of his thing and squeezing it down at the base. When he saw Sarada’s curious look, he grinned. “It’s so I don’t cum yet. You’re really soft, so I got close.”  
  
Sarada blushed from the compliment. “Lay down. I want to use my mouth on you.” She looked over her shoulder at Chouchou and got a peck on the lips. “And then Chouchou, do you wanna help me?” She asked, pushing Shikadai towards the bend and opening her hand to pull Chouchou. The darker-skinned girl grabbed her hand and let herself be tugged across the room.  
  
Shikadai hopped onto her bed and stretched out, his thing bobbing against his tummy. Sarada and Chouchou joined him on the bed, one on either side and began running their fingertips over his thing. He gasped, and it twitched, jerking in towards his navel, before relaxing back down to its previous position. “Ohohoho~” Sarada giggled. “That’s really sensitive huh?”  
  
“It’s my dick,” Shikadai replied, not a little bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He groaned, eyes closing as Sarada enveloped his thing in her mouth and sucked in her cheeks. “That’s so good, girls-” he moaned, his fingers fisting the blanket. Chouchou went down on his balls, kissing and mouthing him with her soft plush lips. Sarada squirmed with jealousy. She wanted kisses on her pussy from Chouchou, but she had her own task to focus on, and she might still get some later if she was lucky.  
  
Shikadai seemed to like her mouth. His hips bucked slightly into her cheek when she rubbed the tip of his thing against the textures there. His face was going through a series of pleasure expressions and she could see the intensity of the sensation from how he tensed up. She flicked her tongue into the slit and he made an almost alarming sound and trembled in the bed. She stopped quickly. Some sensations were too intense for a long time. He laughed breathlessly as she let him pop out of her mouth, then moved her tongue over his thing in long stripes.  
  
He touched her hair to make her pause. He gasped a few breaths then asked: “Hey, can you deep-throat?”  
  
Sarada pouted, sitting back on her heels. “I can’t. I never did it, sorry.”  
  
He rubbed her thigh gently to help her stop pouting. “Don’t feel bad- I heard mostly only adults can do it. But you’re so ahead I thought maybe you could.” He carefully palmed and squeezed her breast, making Sarada moan softly and some of the sadness she'd felt flutter away. “Your head is really good,” he promised. “Let me pay you back, come sit on my face.”  
  
He pulled her to come sit on his collarbones, then ran his palms up her body, making her shiver with pleasure from the featherlight touches. He really was a boy who knew how to caress a girl’s skin.  
  
From behind her Chouchou offered: “I can do it, if you won’t feel too jealous, Sarada-chan.”  
  
Shikadai took hold of her waist and lifted her up a bit testing her weight. She shivered, watching the muscles in his arms flex. He was strong, moving her without much visible effort. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t have time to feel jealous, Sarada-chan,” he promised, licking his lips.  
  
“You’re sure you can do it?” She asked, not sure who she was asking. Shikadai was lifting her up again, but this time slid her forwards on her knees just a bit, so when he set her back down her pussy soundly covered his mouth. She cried out, arching against his tongue.  
  
“I can swallow anything,” Chouchou swore. Then there was a wet sound from behind Sarada and suddenly her clit was vibrating as Shikadai moaned into her pussy, his chest fluttering erratically against the insides of Sarada’s legs. She needed to learn that from Chouchou later, but right at that moment, she just needed to cum. She rocked her pussy against his mouth, crying out as he sucked her folds and used his tongue to push the hood back from her clit. Her body tensed and jerked as he bit down on her clit for a moment, and went boneless when he ran his tongue soothingly over it.  
  
His eyes were closed, he was pleasuring her completely by touch. Even while whatever Chouchou was doing made his brows draw together and his breath rushed out of his nose, he never stopped licking and sucking Sarada’s girl-parts. When she started squirming hard enough to almost detach his mouth from her wetness, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her back down, pushing the tip of his tongue into her opening and swirling it around before pulling it out and using it to flick her clit. Her thighs trembled, spasming as her body was flooded with sensation.  
  
“I’m gonna-” she gasped, as he sucked everything between his lips again. “Shika-” he hummed in response and nibbled her clit again. Sarada jerked, cumming in a heady rush. “Stop- Shikadai-kun,” she gasped. He let her off, helped her back into sitting on his collarbones as she tried to catch her breath. She trembled. Her body felt like jelly. Sarada let herself slide off him, then curled up at his side to watch Chouchou who was still deepthroating him. “Wow Chou-chan,” Sarada breathed, pulling her friend’s hair out of her face so she could see better.  
  
It looked super dirty. Chouchou’s plush lips rolled along his length but her mouth was open- you could see when it disappeared down into her throat, and her pink tongue wiggling underneath, curling around the sides, spreading shiny wetness everywhere. “Chouchou I can’t hold it-” Shikadai gasped, all the muscles in his tummy tensing up. Chouchou swallowed Shikadai to the base. Sarada scratched lightly over the nice muscles on his tummy, watching him as he came, fingers digging into Sarada’s waist as though he was holding on for dear life.  
  
He slumped into the bed, his breathing shallow and quick. “Thank you,” he breathed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Sarada watched Chouchou swallow, then release his thing from her mouth. She winked at Sarada and stuck out her tongue, it was completely cleaned off. Sarada shivered, scooting over towards her friend to let her be pleasured, finally.  
  
“Chouchou, do you want me to do something for you?” She asked kissing the round peaks of her friend’s boobs. They were so big. Sarada pressed them together, then smothered her face in them, hearing Chouchou’s soft giggles. “I love these. You’re so soft. Chouchou-chan~”  
  
Chouchou touched Sarada’s hair. “Suck on them if you like them so much,” she teased, feeding one of her velvety nipples Sarada’s mouth. Sarada had barely started to make Chouchou gasp from her nipples when the other girl changed her mind. “Better idea- lets sixty-nine.”  
  
Sarada giggled. Chouchou went to lie down flat and Sarada climbed in on top of her, cheekily wiggling her butt in Chouchou’s face until she got a smack and was told to: “settle down, girl.” Sarada yelped from the smack, jerking from the spike of sensation. She started pressing kisses against Chouchou’s outer lips and got soft sighs as payment. Then she parted the slit slowly with her tongue, tasting the wetness inside. Sarada really liked how girls reacted when she licked them down there. Those dark, pillowy thighs squeezed her neck and shook when she did it just right. She pressed one finger into Chouchou and felt her hips buck, lifting Sarada up a bit.  
  
“You like that, Chouchou-chan?” With her tongue, she rubbed her friend’s clit back and forth in slow circles, then fast, then slow again. She could feel the tension building in Chouchou’s warm body. She could make the girl come but the desperate noises she was making whenever Sarada slowed down made it worth it to delay that for a little bit.  
  
“Stop teasing!” Another smack on her ass. She squealed into Chouchou’s pussy and the vibration made her partner gasp too. “Sarada-chan, I wanna cum!” Sarada rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be sixty-nining but the other girl was just groping her butt and being bossy. Sarada decided to try what Shikadai had done for her and used the suction of her mouth instead of her tongue to pull on her friend’s clit. Chouchou made a cry of pleasure and her thighs squeezed Sarada so hard, the smaller girl thought she might just get crushed. “Don’t stop!”  
  
Sarada didn’t stop. While keeping the suction she began to swipe her tongue over and over again on Chouchou’s clit. Just in one direction. Faster and faster. As fast as she could until her jaw was hurting. Her head complained about the pressure of her friend’s thighs squeezing her but Sarada could tell Chouchou was so close that it would be cruel to stop at that moment. She pried one of Chouchou’s thighs away from herself and used the extra space to thrust her fingers into Chouchou’s opening and find that one dense, sticky spot that always made her cum right away. “Sarada-chan!” Sarada jerked back before a jet of clear fluid could splash directly into her face. “Oh no! I’m sorry about the sheets!”  
  
“It’s okay,” she reassured, petting the girl's folds to slowly bring her down. Her mouth still tasted like Chouchou when she licked her lips. “I have clean ones in the closet.”  
  
“That was so hot,” Shikadai groaned. Both girls looked over and saw he was stroking his thing, and that it had revived itself from going soft after he came. “I can do some more now if you girls want?” Sarada licked her lips. The sight of him stroking himself was making her insides quiver and feel all hot.  
  
She’d cleaned her butt while in the shower, so she ran and got the lube because she still had to do some more preparations if she wanted to stick anything bigger in there. Her friends watched as she spread her legs for them to see and stuck a lubed finger inside. “Do you wanna put something in here?” She offered them, throwing looks from under her lashes. Chouchou immediately lubed up a finger and added hers to Sarada’s making the smaller girl moan, her head falling back as Chouchou curiously poked every area.  
  
“You like that, Sarada-Chan?” Chouchou asked. “I’ve never done it before.” Sarada gasped as Shikadai’s lubed finger touched her opening, cold compared to her hot skin. He searched for a place to enter, running around the rim until he found a weak spot that gave in under the pressure. Sarada’s legs trembled. Three fingers were a lot and when she did it herself she usually had a bit more time. It still wasn’t as mind-bending as either her papa’s or sensei’s things in her butt, but she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut anyway.  
  
“Mm. Hokage-sama showed me,” she moaned. Her finger went still because she was too distracted, but the other two were fascinatedly teasing and pressing into her hole. They stretched it open, one pulling on each side. She flushed, covering her face her with her free hand. “Stop peeking inside me!” She whimpered, her hips jerking at the strangeness of the sensation: Being stretched but not filled.  
  
They went back to fingering her, thankfully. She didn’t know why but having them look in there made her tummy feel really shaky. “You really got the Hokage to do it?” Shikadai asked, placing a calming hand on her waist. She really liked Shikadai, who always seemed to notice when she was having nervous thoughts. He really paid attention.  
  
“Mmhm,” she confirmed. She ran her fingers over the tip of his thing, stretching because she could barely reach it from her position, and made an inviting motion with her hips. “C’mon, give me that,” she pleaded.  
  
“Just one second.” Shikadai nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading a good amount on his thing. “Uh?” For a moment he seemed unsure what to do with the leftover lube on his hand, but Chouchou saved him by grabbing the edge of Sarada’s blanket and wiping it off. Sarada wrinkled her nose, but she’d have to change the sheets anyway. Shikadai touched the insides of her knees, scooting closer to her. “Ready?”  
  
Sarada nodded, and then he was sliding in, slicked by a generous amount of lube. She let out a moan, putting her arms around his neck for something to hold on to as he thrust into her. She felt his hot exhale blow over the side of her neck and shuddered, turning her head to kiss him. He moaned and dropped his hips on hers, swirling his in a circle so they could keep kissing. Sarada could feel the solid weight of his form pressing her down. Unlike grownups, he didn’t seem to know how much he weighed and placed his whole body on her.  
  
She could only take small breaths, especially with her mouth covered, and it made her dizzy. He stroked something inside her ass that felt amazing. She gasped a breath, detaching her lips from his. “Right there!” He did it right there. She didn’t how but he did, and she cried out, arching up into him. He went tense- and warmth spread out inside her. She pouted.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he panted from where he was laying on her shoulder. She petted his hair, trying to slow down her own breathing too. “It was too tight and you were squeezing me.”  
  
She giggled. She had to admit she had been squeezing him. “It’s okay. I came too.” But she’d wanted to come again. She pushed Shikadai’s shoulder and he rolled off. “I’m gonna clean up.”  
  
She ran to the bathroom and wiped herself off and when she got back an exhausted-looking Shikadai and a hovering Chouchou were climbing onto the bed. The soiled blanket was piled in the corner. She got a fresh one from the closet and threw it over the both of them before climbing in as well.  
  
Shikadai was huddled against Chouchou’s chest almost to the point of vanishing under her boobs. “You okay Shika-kun?” Sarada asked.  
  
Chouchou nuzzled him and shrugged. “Limited social energy.”  
  
Sarada nodded. “Okay. Should I bring anything?”  
  
“He just needs a moment,” Chouchou promised.  
  
“Who else have you made it with?” Shikadai asked after a minute, turning around and scooting his back against Chouchou instead, who happily kept hugging him. He looked pretty blissed out there. Sarada was kind of jealous, but she knew it wasn’t fair to want all the affection for herself.  
  
“Like grownups?” she asked, for clarity. Of people their age she’d played with almost all of the girls in some kind of way at least once, and as for the boys- well she was working on that. He had to mean more significant experiences.  
  
“Yeah-”  
  
“Only Hokage-Sama,” she lied. “Ah- I was getting some tutoring from Moegi-Chan for a while. I think she’s a jounin now.” That had been really fun. Moegi had taught her most of the stuff that helped her make friends after school. That included showing her by example how to gently tutor others in almost all subjects. She’d also helped Sarada with mastering paper tags, and how to sneak them onto things and people, or placing and detonating them for maximum effect. “I met a few older kids through her- does that count?”  
  
Shikadai nodded. “Definitely.”  
  
“One night I went to a sleepover with her and I got licked a lot,” Sarada told them. “I don’t even remember the names of everyone who did it I was too dizzy from cumming.” She tapped her lip. “But I’d know their faces.” Sometimes she saw those girls in town and had to blush.  
  
They both giggled. “Lucky!” Chouchou added, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Sarada shrugged. “What about you?”  
  
“My dad gives me pretty good advice but I haven’t had many chances to use it. He said to wait for the ones that come to me because assertive people will tell me what they like.” The boy sighed. “Anything else is too troublesome anyway, so I agree.”  
  
Sarada nodded. “So, who?” She was over watching them snuggle. She scooted closer and as she’d hoped Shikadai pulled her into the pile with them.  
  
“Inoichi and Chouchou are my only repeats,” he yawned, nuzzling her chest. “And now you, I hope.”  
  
“And he’s been apprenticed under Hanabi Hyuga-sama for a few days,” Chouchou added. “She says he has what it takes to be a great tactician.”  
  
Sarada nodded. “That’s an awesome mentor.” Hanabi Hyuga was super hot and definitely knew a thing or two about taijutsu. Sarada wondered if he’d inherited his mother's wind style or his father’s shadow style, and which he planned to use more heavily. For her, it was kind of like the Sharingan chose for her when it awoke.  
  
Shikadai smiled, proud but still modest. “I didn’t wanna brag about it. Not everyone got theirs yet.” Sarada nodded. That was true. “Hey,” he hesitated. “Do both of you guys wanna come over to my place one of these times? I’ll invite Inoichi too, I don’t think I’m enough for two girls, you know?” Sarada couldn’t help it, she broke out laughing.  
  
“You were awesome.”  
  
+++  
  
Sarada was trying to do too many things at once. She needed to cover her teeth with her lips, move her tongue, suck in her cheeks- and all while her sensei was trying to cut off her airways with his dick. She was dizzy, and her jaw hurt, and she must be doing it wrong and that fact made her want to cry. “Ouch, careful,” he complained, shuddering with discomfort. She’d scraped him with her teeth. Her tummy dropped out under her. She hated disappointing her sensei. He frowned. Obviously, he could tell how bad she was at this and wanted her to stop. “Hey, I’m okay. Maybe it’s too big for your mouth.”  
  
She could feel herself pouting. “Sensei...” She began to ask him what she should do- how she could get better or try to practice. Sure, she was picking up all the moves he showed her on the training ground super quickly- but a student was also supposed to learn things off the training field, and as Hokage, those skills would be especially important to her being able to do good diplomacy. She couldn’t fail here the same way she couldn’t fail anywhere else.  
  
Her papa had been sharpening his kunai off to the side. She’d at first wondered why he kept staying when she and sensei were doing things- but it made her kind of hopeful that eventually he might join. It definitely meant he hadn’t cut her off. The sound of the metal grinding had been comforting before- because it had meant he was watching her and would see everything she could accomplish, but because of how many times she’d messed up that day it made her nervous and grated on her senses. She thought she’d be relieved if it stopped, but when it did she only felt panic that her papa might be leaving.  
  
To her surprise, he walked over to where Sarada kneeled in front of her sensei. “Calm down. Try once more.” His palm touched her hair. She shivered- feeling his nails scratch lightly against her scalp. She nodded, pressing her lips against the tip and suckling gently, calmer from the sensation of her papa lightly tugging at her hair. Her sensei sighed, his eyes closing with pleasure. Then she took him deeper and the problems from before came back.  
  
Sarada hesitated, pulling back and lapping at the tip instead- but wishing she could do more. “You need to-” Her father began, then seemed to think better of it. His fingers touched her chin and the side of her jaw and- “Here.” He forced her head to move at an angle she’d been too scared to try because it made her gag. She choked- her eyes tearing up. But then everything smoothed out. She sniffed and realized she could breathe through her nose. _Ah! So that was it!_  
  
“Fuck, Sasuke-” Her sensei groaned, his fingers tightening on the armrest. She smiled around him when he began to tremble. “Sarada’s throat feels amazing.”  
  
Her papa didn’t pay Naruto-sensei any mind. He just kept stroking her hair. “Now relax,” he ordered. He didn’t raise his voice at all, but the sound was deep and had more authority than even her sensei’s. Then he wasn’t petting her anymore- instead, he was using her hair to slowly move her up and down sensei’s thing. It was weird to feel something going back and forth in her throat- but it felt kinda good and made her pussy throb hungrily.  
  
She dug the fingers of one hand into the fabric of her panties and moaned. Her sensei groaned in agreement, praising her in a husky voice. “That’s it,” her father murmured into her ear. He moved her a little faster- a little harder. She coughed- the air through her nose wasn’t quite enough- and she was getting pretty dizzy. He tugged her off, then stroked her hair while she gasped for air.  
  
“As long as you can, but remember to breathe-” he chided as if she should have known that. “When you’re breathing use your hands.” She used the hand not pressed against her clit to stroke her sensei. “Lick it.” She obeyed her papa without question, flicking her tongue against the tip. It seemed he knew a lot- and could teach her certain things better than Naruto-sensei. Maybe because they were both Uchiha. Her eyes were blurry from tearing up, and it didn’t take much imagination to feel like it was her papa’s thing in her mouth- and he was telling her about how he liked it.  
  
If she ever got the chance….  
  
“Fucking prodigy,” Naruto groaned- thrusting into her mouth and shocking her out of her thoughts. It ballooned out her cheek- she sucked and rubbed her tongue on the underside and was happy when her sensei moaned in pleasure. If it had gone into her throat with that force though... She didn’t know if that would have worked out. But she had learned another trick- she bobbed her head- letting the Hokage’s thing stretch her cheek. It was obvious he liked it- she could taste his precum from when his thing would jerk and release a little saltiness onto her tongue.  
  
Sarada couldn’t wait to tell Chouchou about what she’d learned... although she probably wouldn’t mention that her papa had helped. She rubbed her lips over the tip, experimenting a little. Then she let her sensei sink into her throat again, just for a second. His face lit up in ecstasy- then fell in disappointment. Sarada almost giggled, but at that moment his hips bucked. Sarada realized how much strength he had in them when she was nearly knocked flat over.  
  
“You stay still.” Her papa was hissing at the Hokage in annoyance, forcing Naruto-sensei back down by forcing his knee against her sensei’s exposed hipbone. Her papa’s arm was curled protectively around her. Sarada could even feel his hand stroking her jaw, trying to make her feel better. She leaned against his side and smirked up at her sensei. “She’s not ready for that yet.”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. “She seems fine to me.” She stuck her tongue out at him. She didn’t care what else happened. Her papa had willingly helped along her training. He’d finally taken an interest in her.  
  
+++  
  
She knocked on the door to Naruto-sensei’s house, but she wasn’t here to see him that day. Instead, she was there to hang out with her friend Himawari. Depending on if Boruto was going to be cool she might not mind hanging out with him either. Her sensei’s wife opened the door. “Good morning Hinata-san! Thanks for letting me come over to play with Himawari-chan.”  
  
Hinata-san smiled sunnily, letting Sarada inside. “Of course, I love seeing you two playing together. Why don't you join me in the kitchen before you go see her? I’d like to talk to you about seeing Himawari for more than just play dates.”  
  
“What do you mean Hinata-san?” Sarada asked, following the woman into their nice wood-panelled kitchen. Himawari’s mom picked up a steaming cup of tea from the table and began sipping it. They sat in silence for a moment. Sarada tried not to squirm or be impatient. High-class ladies like Hinata-san shouldn’t be insulted like that.  
  
“Well, it's no secret you've been getting training from two of the best shinobi of our generation, and your evaluations clearly reflect your ability to apply that.” Sarada blushed. That was high praise. She ducked her head into a bow.  
  
“Thank you, Hinata-san. I've been working hard.”  
  
The woman sipped her tea again. A bird began singing outside and Hinata-san inclined her head towards the window to listen to it. Sarada wondered how a housewife drinking tea could look so elegant. Hinata-san was wearing cleaning attire, her hair was even tied back in a bandana. “It’s nearly time Himawari started her training. I think you'd be a great role model and tutor for her.” Sarada flushed harder. She wasn’t sure if she really deserved as much recognition as she was getting. She was ahead of the curve, but she was still just a student. “I hope you won’t mind helping me give my daughter an edge as a shinobi.”  
  
Sarada shook her head. “Of course not! I really like Himawari-chan.” Despite the age difference, they got along better than sisters. Sarada didn’t mind doing childish things she supposed she might have grown out of as long as it made the younger Hyuga happy.  
  
Hinata-san chuckled softly behind her hand. “Oh, I’ve seen you together, cuddling on the couch.” She paused, tapping her lip thoughtfully. “You know… Himawari is a growing girl, and she's going to be experimenting soon. I’ve noticed her looking at you.”  
  
Sarada acted like she hadn’t noticed it, even though she had thought maybe the younger girl had a crush on her once or twice. “At… me?” Was Hinata-san going to tell her to leave Himawari alone- but she’d just asked Sarada to tutor her? Sarada’s brow furrowed. “Well, am I allowed to- “  
  
“Yes dear, but I’m going to have to set some rules for you so that things don't get out of hand.”  
  
Sarada sighed in relief. “Yes, Hinata-san.” She was worried that her friendship with the younger girl might have to end. But she'd basically gotten permission to teach Himawari anything as long as she followed the rules Hinata-san was about to set. No matter what they were Sarada would say yes.

“You won’t do anything to Himawari she doesn’t ask for in her own voice. I don’t want her to be rushed,” Hinata-san instructed. “Let her decide, and try to push ideas onto her she might not be ready for.”

“Of course, Hinata-san.” Sarada didn’t think that it would have occurred to her to rush or force Himawari into anything, but the rule made sure she had to be really careful about it. “I’ll only do what she wants.”  
  
“I will separately train you in etiquette to make sure you’re not teaching her anything I don’t approve of.” Sarada gasped softly. The Hyuga’s lessons in discipline were famous, and hard to come by. The main family Hyuga were especially selective about their submissives. “I will also help you in your ambition to be Hokage by teaching you more advanced diplomacy skills, and I expect you to show this example to my daughter.” Sarada nodded quickly in response. That made perfect sense. “During our sessions, you will refer to me as Hinata-sensei. You will always say the whole name out loud. No exceptions.”  
  
The Hyuga woman was being way too kind. She was offering Sarada a free teacher and more skills that a Hokage would need. There was no way the young kunoichi could turn that down. An advantage like that, even if she didn’t feel one hundred percent deserving, couldn’t be rejected. She would just have to try as hard as she could to be deserving after that point.  
  
“Yes, Hinata-sensei,” Sarada agreed. “I’ll tutor Himawari, and accept your training as well.”  
  
“Come here. your nipples are showing through your shirt.” She looked down and realized that her low-cut top exposed a small section of a pink circle. Sarada shyly went over to her new sensei and folded her hands behind her back, expecting the older woman to fix her top so they’d be covered. Instead, the Hyuga leaned over Sarada and pinched the young girl’s sensitive nubs, pulling on them and causing her shirt to ride entirely down under her tits. Sarada suppressed a cry, helplessly following where her sensei’s fingers were pulling. “You must learn to cover these up better,” her sensei ordered. “While that’s fine for a casual look it's not very formal. I want you to practice looking professional.”  
  
She flushed. Of course, the Hokage would be held to a higher standard of dress. She hadn’t changed her clothes choices at all since deciding on her aspiration. So foolish. “Yes, Hinata-s-sensei. I’m so embarrassed,” she moaned.  
  
Her sensei tutted softly, but her voice was understanding when she told her apprentice: “Everyone has to start somewhere dear. It’s good we’re getting it out of you now though isn’t it?” Sarada nodded. Her sensei’s fingers on her sensitive nipples and Sarada’s body instinctively jerked, her back arching away from her sensei’s touch. “Keep your back straight. If you jerk around like that you'll yank them out of my fingers, and I didn't tell you we were going to stop yet.”  
  
“Okay, I promise I'll stay still.” She whimpered, biting her lip. When her sensei twisted again, she shivered but at least didn’t flail around. “I’m sorry Hinata-sensei,” she gasped.  
  
Hinata-san hummed in approval. “You're learning well. I can see why the Hokage thought you would be a good student.” “Keep your hands clasped behind your back so you don’t slouch.” Sarada nodded and clasped her hands; to control her movement. she’d begun twisting them in the backs of her shorts, but apparently, Hinata-sensei didn’t like that. “Good girl.” Her praise sent a rush through Sarada’s body. “Do you want me to touch you?”  
  
“Yes!” She cried it out desperately. Getting her nipples played with for that long was only torture. She couldn’t come from it at all!  
  
“Ask properly.” Hinata-sensei looked displeased. Sarada whimpered. She’d probably been pretty classless just then. “Repeat: please use my body however you wish, Hinata-sensei.”  
  
“Please.” She started out soft, but as she tried to get through the sentence Hinata-sensei twisted Sarada’s tingling nipples harder and harder until Sarada’s voice morphed into a helpless keen. “Please use my body however you wish! Hinata-senseiayieee!”  
  
“Calm down,” her sensei criticized, flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulder. “Crying out like this is very informal.” Sarada was burning red from the scolding, even her tits were starting to flush red. She couldn’t even respond at first. She was panting too hard.  
  
“I’m sorry Hinata-sensei.” She apologized meekly. “I don’t deserve to be touched.”  
  
“No. You don’t.” Sarada breathed a sigh when the pinching sensation on her nipples stopped. “Pull your shorts down. We’re going to learn about how bad girls get punished.” Sarada shivered, nervous. Her thighs were already tingling even though a hand hadn't been laid on her yet. She pushed down her spandex over the curve of her bottom so that it was exposed. She hadn’t been wearing panties under her shorts. Hinata-sensei would definitely see how wet she was. She hoped that would be okay. “Lay down over my knee. Keep your legs straight.”  
  
She tried to assume the position, then felt Hinata-sensei’s cool, soft fingers press her into a more rigid stance. “Back straight.” She shuddered as the touch glided over her butt. “Hold your arms like this.” Hinata's other hand pulled Sarada’s arm straight to help support her weight. It was a more comfortable position, but it put Sarada’s pussy more on display than it had been before that. “Remember this position with your body- I want you just like this every time.”  
  
“Yes, Hinata-sensei” Sarada squirmed as the hand on her butt began to dip between-  
  
“Mama! Where’s Sarada chan?” Himawari’s call echoed from upstairs.  
  
“She’s coming in a moment sweetie,” Hinata-san called back. “Looks like you were lucky enough to get off early this time.” Sarada felt the Hyuga pull her shorts back up, and then smooth out any runs in the fabric with a delicate touch. Her body was throbbing. She didn’t feel that lucky, to be honest. “Run along now dear. We'll talk later.”  
  
She hustled upstairs where she knew Himawari was impatiently waiting. She thought about things that would make the sticky feelings go away. She had to wait for Himawari to say something and they’d only planned to play games with a ball, not do anything like what Hinata-san had started to do. “Himawari-chan! Your mom says you need some tutoring.”  
  
True to Sarada’s memory, Himawari was holding a small ball and throwing it up for herself to catch. “Yeah.” She flushed. “My ninjutsu isn’t awesome. Mama and papa say not to worry but they still wanna find someone to help me out.” She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress. Yellow was Himawari's favorite color. It was a dumb color for a Shinobi to like to wear, but she hadn’t started going on missions outside the village yet, so it probably didn’t matter.  
  
She snuggled into Sarada’s greeting hug with a bright smile. Now that Sarada knew Himawari might like her- it felt like those smiles were definitely affecting her more. She ruffled the younger girl’s soft black hair. Then Himawari seemed to realize something with a gasp. Sarada smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna be my tutor? Do you really have enough time?”  
  
She took the ball out of Himawari’s hands, tossing it experimentally. “Of course! I always have time for you Himawari-chan.” The younger girl blushed.  
  
+++  
  
Sarada woke up from a dream with her body damp and throbbing. In the dream, her papa’s hand had been in her hair again- but it had been his thing instead of her sensei’s that she was trying to swallow. His mismatched eyes had looked at her with pleasure and approval.

Remembering made her squirm in the bed. The lace she wore pulled strangely against her skin. Sarada didn’t usually go for such a feminine look, even when she was trying to get that kind of attention from her agemates. But, Hinata sensei had dressed her in them and encouraged her to keep them on for her sleepover with Himawari. Sarada had been disciplined by Hinata-sensei and then left in the younger Hyuga’s room to be thoroughly groped again. The wispy garments had been thrilling, especially because the panties hadn’t stopped the younger girl from doing anything.  
  
She thought of Himawari’s smaller, dimpled hands grabbing greedily at her nipples- rubbing the lace and tracing it all around with her delicate fingers. She whimpered and squirmed thinking about how she hadn't been able to ask for anything- but somehow Himawari had just known. But Himawari-chan was fast asleep now, and Sarada wasn’t allowed to wake her up to ask for more touches.  
  
The genin slipped out of bed and went to Himawari’s attached bathroom, taking the lube from the drawer and pressing her fingers one by one into her ass, trying to remember the feeling of her papa’s thing pressing inside her. It was not satisfying her the same way at all! Her fingers weren’t nearly as thick- and didn’t reach as deep. When she came- she didn’t get a star shower. It just made her body hungrier.

Sarada needed something bigger- but who in the house could give it to her? Naruto-sensei was with his wife. That made sense, but it still made her pout. Boruto… never. Her papa’s room was right down the hall, though. She touched the lace that dipped between the lips of her pussy. Himawari hadn't even touched her inside there yet- so Sarada had been aching all evening. The fabric was soft, but not smooth and even the way her spandex was. She felt way more naked than she usually felt in her camisole and underwear pajamas because of the translucency of the fabric, so she draped a blanket over her shoulders for her journey through the halls.  
  
She hesitated outside his door for a moment. He might say no- and it might mess up the tentative way they’d been going about each other the past few days. But… he’d also helped her deep throat her sensei’s thing, so maybe he would agree to help her again. She steadied her breathing and then knocked. “Papa I can't sleep,” she pleaded when he suspiciously cracked open the door and inspected her with one red eye. He widened the opening and let her step through, his eye flickering back to black.  
  
He touched her forehead. “What's wrong? Are you sick? Your chakra seems hot.”  
  
“You can tell that?” She asked in astonishment. Then blushed, embarrassed at her open adoration. She bit her lip. How would she ask this next part? “Papa...”  
  
He tried to guide Sarada to the couch, but she spun around in his grip and pressed everything under the blanket against his body. His fingers found her skin in what was half an accident and half inevitable magnetism. They both breathed sharply. “I'll put on a movie, it'll help you sleep.” Her papa couldn’t pretend- she wouldn’t let him pretend anymore! She shook her head and pushed into his hand. “Don't-” She let the blanket slip, touching his one bicep with her fingertips, running them along the muscles that were tensing more and more by the moment. His resolve was weak- she could tell he didn’t really want her to stop. “if you do that-”  
  
She cut him off. “I was dreaming about you. My chakra is all hot because of you, papa.” His breaths were shallow. His dark eye flicked around, nervously. In a way, it was even more exciting to knock him off balance like this than it was to feel his hardness against her tummy when she lined her body up against his. "You don't wanna take responsibility?" She pouted, biting her lip and looking dejected.  
  
“It’s not-” he immediately argued. Sarada suppressed a smile. Even in the world of adults- that trick still worked. Before, it had gotten her Shikadai’s last mochi. What could she get for it now? “I'll hurt you-” he faltered. She could tell he was even more nervous than he was letting on.  
  
“Shh Papa.” She pushed him, and he yielded easily, following her palm against his abs backwards until his knees hit the bed and he hesitantly sat down. She knew that if he didn’t want to be moved, there was no way she could have managed it. Even if it was because he was afraid to hurt her- she could still work with that. “I'll do it how you showed me. It doesn't hurt.”  
  
She slipped between his thighs- when he was sitting it was easier to tangle her fingers in his hair or kiss him or- the possibilities were endless. But first, she had to find out if he wanted to. after all, his excuses were for her safety- shouldn’t that mean that she could decide whether she wanted to be safe or not?  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid to touch me, papa. I already told you I wanted to,” she told him, a little exasperated. She touched his cheeks with both hands and forced him to meet her eyes. The Rinne rippled, and there was some kind of spark between the two Uchiha. It was obvious to Sarada what would happen- what had to happen. “I’m gonna ask you again and you have to answer this time,” she breathed. If he said no this time then she really would have to give up, though.  
  
His eye contact wavered. His skin flushed even pinker. “... Yes, I want to.” Sarada shuddered at his words and pressed a kiss to his cheek, wiggling her body against his. He huffed, confused and breathless. Sarada found his waistband with her fingers, falling to her knees. When she pulled down her papa’s thing stood immediately at attention.  
  
Sarada licked her lips, her mouth watering as the scent of his skin filled her senses. Her thighs quivered when she ran a finger along the velvet length. She gently tugged down his foreskin and revealed a little drop that been waiting for just that moment to run down his shaft. She swiped it up with her tongue, moaning when it tasted much more pleasant than her sensei’s fluids. She put the whole thing in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and rubbing her tongue in a circle around the tip.  
  
She stopped for breath, stroking him gently with both hands. “Am I good?” She asked shyly, marvelling at how small he made her hands look. Her papa nodded and touched a wayward strand of her hair affectionately- it was all he dared to reach out for. He was still hesitating. She touched the back of his hand with her own and guided it to the top of her head. “You wanna do it in my mouth like Naruto-sensei?” She mouthed her papa’s shaft with her lips- it made him exhale sharply.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed. His fingers were still for a moment, and then he twisted them in her hair- tugging. It made the blood rush south and so Sarada’s head was super light when he gradually filled every inch of her throat with his thing. She tried to swallow the saliva her mouth was drooling all over her papa’s big, throbbing member, but it just dripped out of the corners of her mouth. In the end, she was grateful for it when she began to bob her head and it slicked away any friction, making him glide smoothly along her lips.  
  
Her eyes were tearing up from the strangeness of the sensations, but it didn’t hurt. Anyway, she wanted more of that salty taste her papa had. She wanted to feel his fingers tighten more in her hair. She could hear him letting out little gasps and noises of pleasure. She realized she was moaning as she deepthroated her papa, and that she’d shoved her lacy panties aside and stuck almost all the fingers of her right hand into her pussy at some point.  
  
Her papa released a wrecked groan that mirrored hers- she would have to remember that guys liked to feel the vibration on their dicks. She whimpered when her papa yanked her off his thing- strands of her own saliva and his droplets of precum connecting it to her lips. She wasn’t done! “I’m gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t stop,” he gasped, expression tense with holding back his orgasm.  
  
“No way!” Sarada exclaimed. She pushed her panties down her thighs and left them on the floor. Then she climbed up his body- he was so tall- moving agilely to straddle his waist and tangle her fingers in his silky black hair like she’d been wanting too. Her papa slid his hand up her butt and along the small of her back. Sarada moaned, “Please-” She whined. “Will you give it to me?” She kissed him, her eyes fluttering shut when his lips moved against hers. “Please-” She breathed against his mouth.  
  
His hand on the small of her back dipped between her cheeks. He set one finger against her hole and gently pushed. She gasped when it slid in, slouching against her papa’s shoulder. He easily supported her weight. “You’re ready?” Her papa asked in surprise over the fact that the hole was already loosened. She’d really been desperate before. Putting her fingers in and stretching the hole had been fun but hadn’t satisfied her- not fully.  
  
He thrust in two digits, then three. Sarada cooed in pleasure, bouncing a little bit on his fingers. He flexed them against her rocking- his touches reaching deeper. Her papa was making her feel so good! She gasped. “I did it myself before coming.” His lips pressed tentatively against her neck and every nerve in Sarada’s body flared up at the soft warm pinpoint on her throat. “I was thinking about papa’s thing and I just couldn’t stop putting my fingers in.”  
  
“Fuck-” he breathed against her throat- a zap- a moment of his teeth closing around her skin. His fingers slid out- Sarada convulsed, her lips parting in silent cry- and his thing was pushing in. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as his hips thrust up into her- way faster and harder than her sensei had done. Sarada giggled. His impatience came out here, too. His hand was a vice on her waist, pushing her down against his upward force.  
  
“You’re being so rough with me papa-” she whimpered, trying to be soft and letting him guide her hips and thrust up into her as hard as he wanted. He’d been acting shy before but now he was being more dominant. Sarada wanted to let him do whatever he wanted with her and keep watching his face twist in pleasure through hazy eyes. She wanted to feel good to her papa.  
  
“You don’t mind, I can tell that much,” he replied. His voice had more bite than he’s usually used with her- it was more how he talked to Naruto-sensei. She didn’t mind the snap change- if it came with the star showers of her papa’s thing roughly stroking her insides and making liquid fire flow down her spine. It was all she could do to try and stay upright- not mess up his angle.  
  
“With your Sharingan?” She asked. He slowed down. Instead of bouncing her he pressed her down into his lap and ground their hips in a circle. They both moaned at the twisting sensation. Sarada squirmed, overstimulated. Her papa tilted his head to the side. The Rinne swirled- but his other eye was perfectly black.  
  
His palm left her hip and she whined desperately when their friction slowed to a stop. Her papa smirked. The lack of movement made Sarada press desperately closer to him. His thumb stroked her cheek. “I don’t need Sharingan when you make a face like that, Sarada-chan,” he teased.  
  
“Papa-” she gasped, pressing herself against his chest and wiggling. Maybe it would entice him to thrust again. His hips did twitch. But… nothing else came of it. Sarada whimpered, leaning into the palm of his hand. “Keep going Papa-” She pleaded. “Why are you-”  
  
Her papa moved her leg into a position that would let her ride- she shifted the other one to match- already realizing what he wanted. “If Sarada wants to cum that bad- she should put some effort in,” he challenged. Sarada pouted, she couldn’t do it as hard herself as someone else doing it to her but she nodded and started riding.  
  
Sarada rocked tentatively onto him, trying to find her perfect angle. Her papa’s thing pressed out against the skin of her tummy. He was so long she felt like she could burst. “Papa I wanna-” She thrust as fast as she could- but it didn’t shake her insides the same way her papa’s motions had. “Faster-” she pleaded, begging with her eyes. Her hips stuttered, and she whined in annoyance when pleasure made her break her own rhythm. “Papa I can’t do it-”  
  
She collapsed into his lap, her lower lip trembling. His hand found her thigh and gripped hard, lifting her up even though she was resting all her weight on his nimble fingers. “My girl wants it harder?” He thrust up while letting gravity drop her. She cried out, one hand flying to his shoulder for stability, the other to her own nipple to tweak and pinch.  
  
_His girl._ Sarada shivered giddily at those words. “Uh- huh!” She approved in an excited gasp. Her ribcage was aching from suppressing cries of pleasure. She was only able to make one or two syllables per thrust without interrupting herself. “Faster- and- call- me- your- girl again-” She begged in whispers, eyes rolling back as their hips smacked together over and over. So hard she was seeing stars and had to bite her lip not to let out a scream.  
  
Her papa groaned. “My pretty girl-” Sarada couldn’t suppress the giddy thrill or the blissed smile. She came forcefully, pressing close to his torso so she wouldn’t tip over backwards. “Are you alright?” He asked, moving his arm so it banded her back and rolling them gently over, laying kisses on her neck the whole time. She mewled, leaning her head back so he could reach more of her skin. It was nice to lie on her back and let her body go limp while it hummed from orgasm. And with her papa over her- and kisses- why would she move? Sarada wanted to do it more in this lazy position.  
  
But it seemed like papa was gonna pull his thing out. She wound her legs around his middle and pulled him closer- realizing with a weakened moan that it would drive his thing in deeper too. “You still gotta- you still gotta cum,” she gasped. Her legs- even her rib cage trembled. She couldn’t uncurl her toes. At this angle, his thing was stretching her a lot in a new way.   
  
It struck her just then how much she loved touching him. His hair was so soft. Especially just behind his ears where her fingers were absently winding themselves in his dark strands. He shook his head, giving her a look that was at once indulgent and superior. “You should be close to your limit.” Sarada made a soft indignant noise- but it morphed into a little whimper when she tried to slightly shift her position under him.  
  
“Use me till you cum please, papa,” Sarada murmured softly. She wanted her papa to do it to her while she was squirming in the sheets that smelled like him. She wanted to be barely sensate, operating on touch alone. Mostly she wanted to feel him twitching in her butt right before he came again and hear the sounds he made when she finally pushed him over the edge. So, she pouted as hard as she could. “I’ll cry if you don’t.”  
  
Her papa scoffed, but he was still smirking. “Spoiled girl.” He didn’t take it out.


	3. Swallow Your Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like puns.

+++

They had just finished eating dinner with her mom when Sasuke ordered. “Follow me.” Sarada skipped over to the door to put her shoes on. It was more than a little bit exciting to go places with her papa. “It’s time for you to learn an important Uchiha technique.”

“Okay,” she grabbed hold of his empty sleeve. He hadn’t seemed to mind it as much as her encumbering his actual arm. The second time she’d tried to hold his hand he’d shaken her off. Apparently, enemies could come from anywhere. She had thought that was a little paranoid of him. Naruto-sensei would have said: ‘Well that's just Sasuke for ya, sweets,’ or something like that. Even though she’d learned the answers to some of the mysteries around her papa, more and more kept popping up.

He led her through the darkened town. The streets slowly turned empty until they reached the walled gate that led into a really empty looking place. There weren’t lights in any of the windows. It was quiet as death. She saw their fan symbol on one of the walls and gasped. “Is this the Uchiha district?”

She’d seen it but never been inside before. “Mm.”

She crowded close to him, a little bit spooked by the oppressive silence. “Why don’t mama and I live here, then?” She asked. It wasn’t really known why the Uchiha district had so many houses when Sasuke was the only one. A lot of other kids had asked her about that, and also why she didn't live there, but she’d never been able to answer.

Her papa paused. “Why would you want to live in a graveyard?”

“But this isn’t-” He kept walking, faster, and the jerk on his sleeve cut her off and forced her to break into a jog to keep up. “Papa?”

“We’re here.” Sarada looked around curiously. They were standing on a dock over a huge lake. There were reeds and pretty trees surrounding the lake, but it was almost too dark to see. Only the crescent moon illuminated the sky with its waning light.

“It’s pretty out here?” Sarada hazarded. “It’s really dark though. Maybe we should come back during the day?” Her papa shook his head, brushing his fingers over her eyelids. She blinked confused- he hadn't pressed hard- but she could still feel the touch when he moved his hand. The hand in question looked slightly hazy and purple-blue as he pulled away. It was a weird gesture and she wasn’t sure how to respond to it. Before she could ask, he nodded as if satisfied and kept speaking. She didn't quite have the guts to interrupt him.

“You’ll see it better this way,” He set one foot back as if he were bracing for an impact. His hands flitted through half seals. It made it harder to guess what he was doing- she was only really good at recognizing whole ones.

A moment later he set his fingers to his lips, and the sky exploded into a red and blue inferno. It was the largest fireball- or elemental ninjutsu of any kind- she’d ever seen. “Whoa!” She cried. “Wow!” It burned like the sun, a broiling sphere suspended in midair by the sheer amount of chakra her papa had crammed into it. She could feel its pressure and heat. It lifted her hair and made her skin tingle. “My eyes hurt now- is it from the light?” She rubbed one of them with her fist- there was a sharp momentary pain in the back of her skull.

“I activated your Sharingan, so you could see that jutsu,” her papa murmured apologetically, pulling her wrist away from her eye with a gentle but firm grip. “It’s vital that you know it.” She blinked through a tear or two and refocused. The faint indigo haze had been her eyes bringing the weird wavelengths of light chakra made into visibility. That’s why she hadn’t thought much of it before. And the tear she’d rubbed on her wrist was a wet, crimson smear. Sarada inhaled sharply, confused. Her papa noticed her distress and wiped the bloody tears off her cheeks with his thumb. “It’s normal, Sarada-chan. You should be able to do it now.”

Even if she didn’t recognize the seals perfectly- her hand knew what to do. “How is it vital?” Her hand formed the seals in a strange, almost detached way. Like sleepwalking. It was a little creepy. But her papa nodded in approval. “Papa?” She looked up at him, her fingers finding the perfect seal positions each time without her even looking.

He took a step back and gestured at the end of the dock. His thumb was still rouged with her blood. “Try. I’ll tell you after.”

Sarada nodded. She’d try even though she was pretty sure she couldn't do it like her papa. She just let the Sharingan guide her body, even if it felt a little weird to move like an adult man.

Foot back. Seals. Inhale while focusing chakra and- It... wasn’t even a tenth of the size, and plain yellow flames, none of the hotter colors. Sarada’s heart did a weird flop.  “How was that?” She asked, looking back at her papa for judgment. His eyes were wide, brows drawn together. “It was bad?” He hesitated, his Sharingan bleeding back into black as the flames quickly disappeared. “That bad?” Her chest was twisting up- it became more painful each second that went by.

“... It was good enough.” Her papa was shaking his head and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Promise?”

A sharp nod, and then he was already turning back around. “Let’s go home. You don’t have to be ashamed to wear the name Uchiha.”

She ran up and grabbed his shirt sleeve. “Are you gonna tell me what that was about?”

He gave her a sideways look, his hair parting around his Rinne. It made Sarada feel naked in a way she didn’t even feel while naked. “Not yet.”

+++

Sarada was in her Papa’s lap again. She loved to get trained from there- and by now at least once a week her papa made sure to show up so the three of them could bond. It “curbs everyone’s jealousy,” is what her sensei claimed when he’d been talking the two Uchiha into it. At that moment, one of her thighs was being pinned up by her papa, the other by her sensei. She curled and uncurled her toes as her sensei fingered her, slowly, teasingly.

“You can just touch the tip to it.” She offered, eyeing his thing where it twitched against his tummy. His fingers left her, but soon the fat, blunt tip of his cock was rubbing against her slit. Starting at the bottom- then it caught her inner lips and made her gasp. It ended with a bump against her clit. Back down, then again. She squirmed, panting. “Isn’t it nice and sticky, sensei?” she mewled. She felt the weight of his body pressing against her slit and pushed back on him with her feet before she just let him do it. “Stop it, you old perv!” She was holding out on him a little longer like papa said.

Her sensei made a sound of outrage. “I taught you plenty of techniques!”

“Not enough, sensei!” Sarada giggled. “You know I just used my Sharingan,” she wiggled her toes against his waist. Let him go back to rocking against her slit.

“Fucking Sharingan-” her sensei whined. Sarada stuck out her tongue. It was really thrilling to find him rutting against her, desperate for her permission. Especially after how often she’d been waiting for it lately. “Sarada-chan. No one means it when they say just the tip.” He didn’t try to thrust into her again, but his hips jerked and gave away that he wanted to. She smirked.

Her papa grabbed sensei’s thing. “Naruto.” His voice made her shiver. He’d never spoken to her with quite that much darkness in his voice. She was afraid- but still curious about it.

Her sensei fell forward following her papa’s pull, bracing his arms on the back of the chair they were sitting on. “Ouch! You’re gonna break it Sasuke!” He complained, his face contorting in pain. He was grinning though. Was it good?

“You heard what she said,” her papa drawled. “Not until she’s satisfied.” He pushed Sarada gently out of his lap and pulled her sensei to stand between his spread knees once she’d moved to kneel on the floor. Her papa’s knuckles were turning white around her sensei’s thing. Naruto-sensei roughly fisted a handful of black hair. Her papa hissed, baring his teeth at the Hokage.

Her sensei wasn’t threatened. He used his fistful of hair to shake her papa he fell out of the chair and had to let go of her sensei’s thing so he could keep himself from hitting the ground. “You teasing fucking Uchiha,” Naruto-sensei growled. That included her. He was growling at her too and it made Sarada’s tummy flop. Her papa and sensei were creating a weird atmosphere around them. Sarada squirmed. “If I can't have hers, then turn your throat into a pussy for me fuck instead.” She gasped at hearing that, covering her mouth with her hands. It sounded violent, what they were talking about.

“As if-” There was a smack as Naruto-sensei slapped his thing against her papa’s face. The older Uchiha was clearly startled. “You-” Sarada could hear him cough softly as Naruto-sensei thrust into her papa’s parted lips. Her pussy throbbed at the wet sound of her papa’s throat being used, even if she was only peeking at it between her fingers.

“You better relax. Or you might choke.” The older Uchiha’s fingers were fisted in the Hokage’s pants. His face indicated he was about to commit treason against his village, but he didn't. He just let Naruto-sensei keep pressing forward until all of her sensei’s thing had disappeared, and her papa’s nose was pressed into her sensei’s yellow curls. Sarada swallowed the wetness that had built up in her mouth. She‘d never been able to do that. Even when trying what she learned from her sensei on someone her age.

“That’s it, babe,” her sensei’s eyelashes were fluttering as he groaned his pleasure. She wondered what it felt like- was sad for a second that she’d never know. She dug her fingers into her pussy to find her clit and when she did, she rubbed circles on it until she was trembling in place. “Fuck- no one does it like you, Sasuke.” Her sensei pulled back, and when he did his whole thing was shiny with spit. He thrust it back in, her papa on his knees struggled to swallow it all back down. “Want you to suck my dick forever.”

Her papa moaned. His eyes had gone all glassy. He’d let go of her sensei’s pants to stroke himself rapidly. Her sensei was thrusting into his throat faster and rougher than Sarada had ever seen or felt. Her sensei’s thing disappeared, again and again, making lewd noises every time. There were tears forming in her papa’s eyes, but if he wanted it to stop he wouldn’t be touching himself, and there wouldn’t be little spurts of pre-cum sliding down his knuckles. Right? Sarada’s own thighs locked around her hand- she was close too. Sarada wasn’t sure she understood one hundred percent, but she was getting closer to being sure her papa liked it. So, it would be okay if she came while watching them, right?

“This is how I shut your dad up when he gets too mouthy,” her sensei growled. She must have been imagining it, but she thought his eyes flashed red for a second, and the pressure in the air increased enough to tip her over the edge. She came with a shudder, sliding from kneeling to sitting because her legs were turning to jelly.

“And when he tries to run away I fuck him till he can’t stand,” her sensei continued, thrusting slower, but harder. Her papa’s eyes twitched wider every time sensei thrust home. His mouth was a mess of Saliva and precum. It looked filthy. Sarada wanted so badly to know how it felt. “That’s just the way he needs to be treated.” Mocking tenderness colored his voice. “He needs me to prove I want him so bad I’ll hurt him over it.” The Uchiha stiffened, coming all over his hand and the floor between her sensei’s feet.

Her sensei took his thing out of her papa’s mouth. Strands of saliva still connected the two. It made her shiver and whine. The older Uchiha locked eyes with her when he heard her soft sound. As if he’d just remembered she was even there. Her body clenched up. She wanted to get filled like that- her holes were hungry for it. Wanted to feel what made his eyes all dazed and intense like that. She didn’t even know what to call that look, but feeling she was getting from it… this was clearly what her papa enjoyed the most. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind anymore.

Naruto-sensei was jerking his thing, and Sarada could hear his soft gasps. She couldn’t look at him though. Her papa and she were still watching each other, locked in each other's gazes. “Open-” she heard from far away. Her papa parted his lips and stuck his tongue out. His eyes were triumphant- she realized, just as white strands of Naruto-sensei’s cum shot out, painting her papa’s mouth. He swallowed.

Sarada squirmed. “Can I try- please?”

Naruto-sensei grinned at her but shook his head. “Not yet. You really will get hurt.” He had released her papa’s hair and seemed to be gently petting him, brushing the damp black hair away from a flushed face. The older Uchiha rubbed his cheek on Naruto-sensei’s thigh, his eyes closed in bliss while her sensei’s fingers carded through his hair.

She vowed to find out! Sooner or later.

+++

Sarada knocked shyly at her father's door. Despite knowing that him taking her to the lake had been some kind of breakthrough, she still felt that he was holding something back from her.

The sounds of Sasuke's heavy, hypnotizing, speech came back to her. She’d been peeping before. "I forgot how much you pant Naruto, you fucking dog. If that's how you want It..." Sarada remembered Naruto's yelp. "...then that's how you'll get it." It had been followed by a deeper groan of pleasure, one that took roughly the shape of her father’s name.

Sarada had wanted to open the door right there, they sounded like they were having a lot of fun without her. But Sasuke had told her he wanted to be alone with Naruto, so Sarada had gone the living room to wait, hoping she might get a turn later. Papa and sensei’s relationship wasn’t always something for her to participate in. She wanted something with her father that was closer to how he was with her sensei but knew she couldn’t get there by forcing her way in between the two of them.

She moved to knock again, but at that moment Sasuke opened the door. He gazed down at her, wearing a white shirt and some loose sleeping pants that draped off his hip bones because the elastic was so worn. His pale throat was mottled with garishly contrasting hickeys and teeth imprints… it didn’t seem to bother him. Instead of his usual annoyance, the vibe she got off him was calm satisfaction. He smelled freshly showered. He was at least somewhat pleased to see her, she could tell by his twitch of a smirk. It barely moved his mouth, but by now she could see it anyway

He tilted his head to the side, exposing his rippled iris. Sarada resisted squirming like she always wanted to do when he was inspecting her with the Rinne. "It's late, aren't you tired?" He asked, half condescendingly, half caring about the answer. He mostly wouldn’t do anything with her if he noticed she’d skipped a meal, sleep or showering to come to see him.

"No, I'm not tired," Sarada replied quietly. Sasuke let her into the room and then sat on the bed. She climbed up beside her, wrapping herself around his one arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed. It was so easy to relax leaning on papa. But she hadn’t come here just to snuggle, even if papa had extricated his arm from her grip and slung it around her waist instead, pulling their bodies close together. "Can you talk to me like you did to Naruto?" She blurted out, unable to phrase it in a better way, and knowing that if she tried she would never actually ask.

Sasuke stiffened for an almost imperceptible measure of time but answered coolly, and Sarada wondered if she’d just imagined his hesitation. He spanked her lightly on her thigh. “You shouldn’t have been doing that. I told you to leave us alone.” His tone was very serious, and it made the spank not sexy. It made her sting with shame, even though the blow was completely insignificant. It was true. If she’d really been obeying her papa, she wouldn’t have heard them.

“I’m sorry Papa,” she apologized, turning her cheek into his shirt. She looked up at him, wondering what his expression would be. She flinched when it was angry and ducked her head back down against his chest. Tightening her arms around him. She didn’t want to get pushed away. “Does that mean you won’t? I mean, I get it...” She bit her lip, fisting the fabric of his top in a gesture she felt only a little bit too old for.

He sighed heavily. His fingers raised from her waist and touched her hair. She relaxed. He couldn’t be that annoyed if she was being petted. “What difference does it make to you? All I have to do is touch you and you'll start dripping.” It took her a moment to realize that he’d started. “If you want to hear someone babble nonsense at you go fuck Naruto.” That was how her papa was sometimes. He did what people needed and then acted like he wasn’t.

She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. “Papa! You’re being mean,” she whined softly. “I don’t want sensei right now. I obviously came here.” She’d been pressing her side against his for a while, but she chose that moment to shift and slide her breasts up along him. His breath caught for half a moment. He gave her a look. Half exasperation and half desire.

“Your mother doesn't even get to hear me talk like that," he spoke, pitching his voice low. Did he even know what vibrations to use to make her squirm?

"But you'll do it for me right Papa?” She chirped, leaning up to kiss his jaw in a gesture she knew her papa would view as submissive but was still aggressively communicating her desire. “When you were talking to Naruto your voice made me really wet. Look.” She lifted up her skirt. Searching by touch, his hand found the damp spot on her panties and rubbed a gentle circle. Sarada moaned softly, her lips parting with pleasure.

"If you make too much noise-" her papa growled warningly. It wasn’t late enough for everyone to be asleep, and the Uzumaki family were all home. She was only allowed to be loud when it was just her and her papa. She knew, but when he touched her- the thrill was so much she could hardly not moan.

She flushed. "I'll be quiet. I promise-”

“Don’t interrupt,” her papa snapped. "... If you make too much noise, I'll be forced to silence you by other means. Put something in that mouth." He ran a thumb over her lips, then drew it down her chin, before kissing her. She shivered against his lips, stretching up onto her knees to deepen the contact. He tasted like he’d been smoking again. She liked and hated it at the same time.

She pulled back, needing to breathe. "But papa, I'm hungry down there," she whined softly, touching the back of his hand where it cupped her mound.

"Clearly.” “I can see the muscles in your thighs flex and shiver with my Sharingan.”

Sarada tried to use her Sharingan like Papa and saw the blurry paths of indigo light in his dick expand out when it twitched under the fabric of his pants. She wiggled a bit from anticipation. "Can you see how sticky my panties are getting papa?”

"Show me,” he ordered. “Lie down so I can see just how wet you are.”

Sarada laid herself in the middle of his bed with her legs spread and hanging off the side. In one fluid motion, he’d shifted her panties to the side and started teasing her hole with two fingers. Sarada shuddered from the way his slick digits moved around the edge of her hole and brushed over her clit. She wanted to whine for more, but she spoke quietly in hopes of her reward.

"Please, more."

Sarada felt a slight relief as Sasuke penetrated her pussy with his long fingers. She could feel the sheets getting moist under her and knew soon she’d be begging for more again. His thumb rubbed her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slit. The girl bit her lips to try and stay quiet- but she couldn’t suppress the little mewls of pleasure that came out despite her will. He leaned over her, his body pressing against her side as he kissed her again, deeper that time. He nibbled on her lip and swiped his tongue around inside her mouth. She swooned. Her hands flew up and gripped his bicep as she came.

He purred softly. "You're so wet it's even making your ass all sticky.” He began teasing her asshole with his thumb, then pushed his fingers in, using the wetness from her pussy to slick the motion. It felt rough, and Sarada gritted her teeth against a new, raw sensation. In the past, everyone had used lots of lube, sometimes even so much that it was hard to feel good. This felt really different. Her body trembled. When it wasn't so slick- being pressed into made Sarada feel even more dominated than usual.

“Papa that feels really intense,” she gasped. “I’m gonna cum.” Her papa nodded, moving his fingers faster, helping her over the edge. She gasped as she felt her insides clench suddenly and stickiness drip out of her twitching slit.

He paused in touching her so he could use his one hand to free his member from his pants, it came out throbbing, looking for something warmer to bury itself into. Sarada eagerly volunteered, spreading her thighs wider for her papa to settle between them. She wrapped her legs around him, cooing as she felt his heated flesh against hers. He tugged her panties off and threw them to the side.

“Are you gonna stick it in papa?” She asked, watching him with intent, hungry eyes. He nodded, and his abs flexed as he dragged the tip of his thing through the wetness pooled in her pussy, then angled it against the opening of her butt. She whined impatiently but did her best to relax so he could push inside her. She knew her expression was dumb bliss as he bottomed out, coming to rest hot and pulsing in the back of her tummy. “Tell me what it feels like,” she gasped against his jaw, kissing and nipping him there affectionately to express how good she was feeling. He might get mad she put a mark on his face but that would be later.

At that moment he just groaned his matching pleasure, shuddering as he sank the last inch, and turned his head to lock lips with her. When he answered her question, she could barely remember asking it. “Your ass is so tight, and hot.” He thrust- and it made a thrill run up Sarada’s spine when he spoke breathlessly. “It sucks me in. It’s trying to keep my cock forever.” He nipped her lip and she inhaled sharply. Her papa liked to bite her- and she was liking it a lot too.

“My naughty little girl,” he purred. He pressed one of her thighs up against her chest. The weight of his hand under her knee pinned her into the bed- she couldn’t move. She just had to take it when he sank his whole, long thing into her. It pressed deeper than she was honestly sure it should- but it felt amazing.  “I wonder if your pussy will be that hungry when I fuck it.”

She moaned. “Hungrier papa,” she gasped- feeling him thrusting slowly and carefully into her petite form. Her hand flew to where he was changing the shape of her tummy- pressing out against the skin from the inside. She pulled her other leg up to give him a better angle- his next thrust went deeper- made her see star showers. Her toes curled as she let out a weak cry. “Don’t stop-” she moaned, feeling him hesitate.

“Shh. How many of your little fingers can you fit in there?” Sarada crammed as many fingers as she could into her pussy- three of them. “Put another one.” She squeezed it in, stifling her whimpers. It didn't hurt but it felt so tight and slippery inside her pussy. Was that anything like a dick would feel like in there? She could barely take the suspense. Every time her papa told her to hold out on Naruto-sensei she secretly pouted a little- even if it was fun to tease she was eager to move onto the next stage!

“It’s so full-” She wiggled her fingers and found textures to rub against that felt amazing. Papa was still gently thrusting. Slow- but he made her take the whole thing. She saw his eyes flash red once or twice as he watched the little bulge in her tummy, so she spread the fingers she had cupped over it, letting him see better.

“Can you feel my cock with those fingers of yours?” He asked softly- his voice was deep and dark and made Sarada’s holes clench up. She could feel it. Her papa’s thing- honestly the best one so far. She doubted anything could top it.

“Yes. It's so big- I can feel the head through here.” They both gasped when she rubbed the inside of her pussy where it separated her fingers from her papa’s cock. He thrust against her fingertips, releasing a harsh, pleasured breath.  Sarada’s eyes rolled back. Amazing. Her papa was making her feel amazing.

“Hey, does Sarada-chan like it better when I push it in-” A torturously slow press- she could feel the thickness of his thing changing as he glided past her fingers. Sarada’s lips parted around shaky pants. “Or when I pull it out?” The emptiness made her want to scream. She wanted more- She wanted him to ram it in and honestly never take out as far as he was taking it, just force it deeper- and deeper.

It was making her a little crazy. She had to admit that both felt good- but only one brought her closer to coming. She wanted him to do both more. “I don’t know-”

“Think about it,” she could hear him smirking even though her eyes were squeezed closed in frustration. “Sarada-chan, you’re a smart girl, aren’t you?” She was so close- but at this pace, she could never make it there. Faster- harder. She needed it like that. “Can’t you even figure that out?”

She made a cry of desperation, not loud enough to be heard through the walls, but if someone happened to be listening at the door they’d hear: “Papa you’re going too slow!”

“Shh,” he hissed, slamming his hips against hers, and jostling her with his grip on her leg. Her breath caught in her lungs as she remembered to suppress a scream. She mewled in apology- but she had gotten what she wanted just for a second. “Quiet. I’ll do it, but if you keep being so spoiled and making noise I’ll stop.”

She nodded, thankful for getting her way. “It's so big-” she whispered softly when started doing it faster. Her ass felt so good- pleasure shot through every nerve in her body. She arched. Better- so much better. One hand flew to grab the sheet and twist it up, the other dug into the inside of her knee where she was holding it out of her papa’s way. She still wanted to scream in pleasure but kept her voice as soft as she could when she begged: “I’m gonna come so don’t stop, papa-”

“Then hurry up and cum for me,” he panted tensely. She squirmed happily- he sounded like he would finish soon. Hopefully right after she did. Sarada heard the order and followed it- her body snapping tight and her mouth opening around a silent scream. “That’s it,” her papa groaned. His hand tightened on her thigh- any second now he would release. He fucked her through her orgasm- and came right at the end. Sarada gasped when she came again from the sensation of him spilling inside her.

Sarada’s body responded to his satisfaction with a rush of euphoria that made her writhe in the sheets, pressing her ass up against him to get him as deep as possible. “That’s my good girl,” he sighed, his eyes going half-lidded as they both rode out waves of pleasure. Sarada moaned into his kiss, feeling the afterglow pool in her tummy and the warmth of his body around her. Her legs felt like jelly when he carefully un-pinned her and pulled his thing out.

She shuddered, feeling spurts of his cum spill out of her twitching ass. She wouldn’t be getting up for a minute.

+++

Sarada kicked her feet happily as her papa leafed through the albums she’d dug out of her mom’s storage. She watched his eyes twitch wider, and his fingers linger on one of the photos. Initially, he’d been giving her a hard time about coming over to look at them, but once she’d gotten him to sit down and open one he’d begun to tell a nearly endless string of stories about his Team Seven and the enemies he’d faced as part of it. Sarada had found a spot curled up against his side. “Papa. Would you tell me about this photo?” She asked, pressing herself flush against his body to see what he was looking at.

It was a different team. Not team seven. Instead, some other shinobi that looked around her papa’s age at the time. She recognized only one of them. Karin, who had helped her mom give birth. Her papa sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the backrest of the couch. “When I was younger, I left the village in search of power.”

Sarada’s lip parted. She hadn’t known that. “Did you find it?” She asked, twining her fingers through his.

“Yes,” he replied softly. “And that was the team I led,” he sighed. Despite how important it was for Shinobi to be strong and form teams, her papa seemed kinda sad. What was upsetting him about that photo? Sarada kissed his fingers where they twisted with hers, fretting silently. She hoped he’d be okay. He kissed the crown of her head. The warmth of his mouth made affection pool like liquid heat in Sarada’s tummy. She barely suppressed the sigh. “I’m all right, Sarada-chan.”

“Do you miss them?” she breathed, trembling as his mouth closed over hers. She stretched up as much as she could, squeezing his hand.

He gave her a questioning look when he drew back as if he was confused where it was going. “We still see each other sometimes.”

Sarada bit her lip, rocking on her feet. She didn’t want to pry because Papa tended to get mad when she asked too many questions. When anyone asked too many questions, really. His eyes would flash, and his brows would go all stormy. She shivered thinking out it. “They were like your family?” He was still for a moment, then nodded. “It must have hurt to leave your old family behind.”

Her papa sighed. “You’re my first family member since I became a shinobi.”

She pressed. “Not even other Uchiha?” Naruto had said something about a big brother. If that was true, Sarada had never met him. There weren’t even photos.

He shook his head. “You’re the first Uchiha I’ll really get to know, too.” There was already a warning edge to his voice.

Sarada knew she should quit while she had already gotten so much information without him really getting angry, but… She had to ask. “What happened to the other Uchiha?”

Her papa stiffened. “... Sarada.” A clear admonition. She ducked, flushing as she was scolded for being nosy.

She tried to press those things down in her mind. Maybe she’d try another time. Then she remembered him calling the complex a graveyard and a sick feeling resisted her stomach. There was no way it would go away if she was still wondering about the truth.

“They were killed, weren’t they?” She blurted. She shouldn't be doing this. When she looked at him his expression was raw. “And in the whole village, no one’s ever spoken up about it?” It hadn’t been mentioned in classes. There wasn’t a memorial. None of the elders had told her, the only true Uchiha of her generation, about it. So Sarada asked, but she already knew the answer and it made her heart sink.

Her papa’s hand disentangled itself from hers and wiped a tear she hadn’t noticed on her own face. “You don’t need to stay here,” he offered suddenly, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his palm and waited wide-eyed to see what he would say next. What did he mean by that? “We can leave it behind,” he breathed, running a thumb over her lip. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

Sarada blinked. She’d been expecting him to yell at her- but his worried face and the sadness in his eyes didn't make any sense. “You want to leave Konoha for good, papa?”

He nodded quickly. “Only I can teach you the secrets of the Sharingan...and you’re right about this place.”

Sarada shook her head. “I want to stay here,” she replied. “I don’t want you to leave either papa.”

The older Uchiha frowned, his expression twisting with confusion. “I... thought-” His sound of disappointment twisted made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

“I am,” she replied quickly, honestly. She didn't get why he wanted to leave so bad- but she had a feeling it had something to do with what happened to her clan. “I’m sorry papa. I do want to be by your side more,” she told him, wrapping her arms around him and ignoring the way he stiffened. “What if you stayed here with me? What if you came home more?”

He phased out of her arms, reappearing with his back to her. The air was cold against her skin, compared to his body. “What makes you think I can do that?” he asked, his voice tired. She crossed the room and tried to wrap her arms around him again. He sidestepped. “Stop.”

“Don’t do that, papa,” she whimpered, letting her arms fall to her side. “Please.”

He sighed once more. Then vanished.

+++

“Pay attention to me!” Himawari huffed, twisting Sarada’s nipples in frustration. She wasn’t even being that rough but she still grinned and teased: “I bet you’re sorry now!”

“Sorry.” Sarada cried out, squirming against the younger girl. She pouted, theatrically, going along with her playmate’s torment. “You’re pinching me so hard, Himawari-chan!” And Sarada was sorry because Himawari was right. She’d been thinking about her papa and moping around all day. Even coming over to play hadn’t made her feel any better. He was somewhere in the house, but he hadn't greeted her yet. She didn’t think he would.

Himawari sniffed. “You’re the one ignoring me when I’m touching your boobs.” Sarada sighed. She had been lost in thought. About her papa- and what she could even do to help that. It wasn’t her fault that they wanted different things, was it? She bit her lip. There had to be a way to know. With an internal sigh, Sarada tore herself back into the present, where a nice, pretty friend was waiting impatiently for her attention. She was really being unfair to Himawari and Sarada knew if she wasn’t careful she’d have two upset lovers instead of just one. “Let’s go to my treehouse. You’re sleeping over tonight, right?”

Sarada nodded. “Yeah.” She followed her friend through the house and up into the treehouse in the yard. It was pretty up there, decorated by the Uzumaki family together the previous year. Unlike most treehouses, it wasn’t rickety but instead built of solid, smooth wood. The inside had old bed sheets as curtains, practice taijutsu gear, and a slightly threadbare futon covered with piles of stuffed toys and cushions.

Himawari pushed Sarada down into the pile of pillows and stuffed toys, sending them flying everywhere. “Isn’t it nice?” She giggled, hopping onto the futon the two girls would share for the night. She let herself fall onto her side facing Sarada, making a show of scooting closer. “Kiss me.” She touched her lips and Sarada shyly pressed her own mouth against where that yellow-painted fingertip had been only moments ago. “Promise me you won’t think about other stuff anymore, Sarada-chan.”

Sarada flushed with guilt. “I promise.” She reached over stroked Himawari’s pale cheek with her thumb, feeling the softness. Himawari nuzzled into her hand, and her sky-blue eyes watched Sarada intently. Sarada saw the moment the desire awakened to kiss her again, and within moments she was tasting that sweet mouth. Sarada moaned softly as Himawari scooted even closer, pressing their bodies against each other. “Himawari-chan…” She was cut off by those lips hungrily searching out hers again. “Mmm. Your lips are so soft.”

“Mm. Can you taste it?” Himawari asked softly. Her fingers were warm, tracing up Sarada’s ribs, and her thumb dimpled the side of Sarada’s tit when she grabbed hold of the older girl and pulled her closer again. “You want more?”

Sarada licked her own lips. “Peach lip gloss?” she ventured, moving her lips and spreading the stickiness. It sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine. Himawari nodded, smiling cheekily, the whisker marks on her cheeks scrunching up. It was adorable. “I want more,” Sarada admitted, leaning forwards, till their lips were just a breath apart. Hinata’s training was what made her pause and wait for permission.

“Do it like this,” Himawari demanded sweetly. Her mouth locked over Sarada’s and -Oh! One of her hands had curved over the swell of Sarada’s butt and the fingers were gripping her thigh, wrapping around the inside and pressing in close to Sarada’s heated girl-parts in a way that made it impossible not to squirm. Sarada parted her lips and moaned as Himawari’s tongue experimentally probed her mouth. She tasted so sweet. “Do it to me like that so I can feel it,” Himawari added, almost shyly.

“Yes ma’am,” Sarada agreed. She moved her fingers to the back of Himawari’s neck and tried to copy the way her papa and sensei kissed her, wishing she’d watched them do it with the Sharingan- just once. She felt Himawari trembling, lips moving hungrily against Sarada’s own and smirked victoriously, exploring the inside of the younger girl's mouth with her tongue. She almost giggled when she pulled back and Himawari let out a breathy moan, her fingers twitching on Sarada’s butt. The look in her junior’s eyes was begging for more. She wanted to roll on top and press the smaller girl down, grind their hips together- make her moan and cry out just a little louder. She didn’t do any of that. She had to wait for Himawari to ask in her own voice.

She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation as Himawari’s cloudy eyes slowly cleared. Belatedly, she flushed. “Don’t call me ma’am like an old lady~” Himawari complained breathily. Not quite what Sarada had wanted to hear. Still cute. Even cuter when the younger girl deliberately snuggled against her, rubbing their chests together.

Sarada snickered. “But you’re always telling me what to do.” At Himawari’s startled expression she quickly added.  “... Not that I hate it, or anything.”

She was relieved when that cleared her tutee’s expression right up. “Sarada-chan,” Himawari trilled, her voice dipping into humor. “You’re supposed to be my nee-san, not the other way around!” Her hand slowly crept over Sarada’s breast, then squeezed. The sensation of Himawari testing her boobs out was intense- that spot between her legs pulsed hot and damp- completely unattended. It became even hotter when small fingers pinched her nipples through the cloth of her shirt. Sarada cried out loudly, pushing into Himawari’s touch. “Naughty! Naughty!” Himawari teased cheerfully. “A future Hokage squealing like this!”

Sarada giggled breathlessly. “... You think I could be Hokage?” She asked. She released a soft moan when Himawari kept rubbing her tits.

“I know you will,” Himawari replied, serenely. She pulled Sarada’s palm to her chest. “Now touch me too!”

+++

She had to sneak into his room and wait for him there. It was the only way to confront him. He paused when he opened the door and saw her, perched delicately on his bed so as not to accidentally disturb anything. His eyes and expression were still locked into the same apathy from nearly week ago. She preferred the original anger of his betrayal- at least it was an honest emotion.

“Why are you here?” He avoided her eyes, turning his back on her and taking off his cloak and weapons pouch. He stayed facing the other way- she could see his profile silhouetted by his hair. What expression was he making? Sarada bit her lip and slowly got up, then pressed herself against his back, looping her arms around his waist. His body tensed, and he made a terse “tch-” but he didn’t pull away.

He had to still- feel something for her. If it was anger, she’d let him express that. At least that. “Are you still mad?” Wordlessly he turned, disentangling her arms from around him. He was still mad- still trying to cut her off. She didn't like that. Instead of letting that dissuade her, she sank to her knees, bowing her head in submission. “Then, hurt me- Papa,” she pleaded.

“How much?”

She laid her head against his thigh and looked up at him through her lashes, hoping he’d understand how she felt. He touched her hair. He must feel something. There must be a way to resolve this- for them to go back to before. Shouldn't the last two Uchiha always stick together? She realized she was willing to give up a lot to have the feeling of his attention back. She didn’t feel as if her accomplishments gleamed as much if he didn't care to hear about them. She bit her lip. “As bad as I hurt you.”

“If you feel so guilty about it, why did you do it?” He hissed. She could see it- what her sensei had said. His need to be cruel when he was confused. As per the Hokage’s advice, she just forgave him- and tried to show him love.  She took his hand from the top of her head and kissed his fingertips. It took most of the anger right out of him. He flushed slightly, looking off to the side.

“Please Papa,” she murmured. She could see him softening. His thumb rubbed tenderly over her lip even if his eyes were still fighting to stay cold. She knew him better than most. She’d even seen her mama give up at that look, but she wouldn’t. “I wanna be Hokage.” She told him softly but firmly how she felt. “This is my village and I want to make it better.”

He nodded stiffly. “You want to apologize?” Her papa sighed. “... But you won’t change your mind?”

She nodded. “Yes.” Then waited for his reply. It was all there was left to do.

“Show me,” he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged. Her knees left the floor.

Sarada cried out, grabbing his wrist to control the yanking as much as she could. “Papa- my hair~” she complained.

“You said you wanted to be punished,” he growled. Sarada whined softly in agreement, slowly letting go of his wrist. It wasn't that painful really- she’d just been rather surprised by his speed and strength. It didn’t really show how much he was using when he moved- until it hit you. She hadn’t braced enough for it.

But if she relaxed and gave into it- the pain became a heated hum on her scalp that just showed her how strong her papa was. He was holding her body off the ground with one hand. “I do. Don’t stop,” she told him truthfully. She had wanted to try this after all. The thrill of being handled by someone so powerful made her body clench up inside. Her skin tingled, and her head felt all light. “You-” she breathed softly. “You can do it in my mouth papa.” She squirmed in his grip. Her pussy was twitching a lot, so she started rubbing herself through the front of her tights. “As hard as you want,” she moaned, licking her lips hungrily.

“Oh?” He pulled her closer, pressing her against his thing. It was hard and hot under his pants. Her hands smoothed the fabric up his thigh- then she pulled the button open and carefully freed him. Her papa let out a breath of pleasure when Sarada rubbed her fingers and lips over his thing, teasing the velvety skin. “Then open,” he ordered.

She stuck out her tongue to taste the bead of salt from the tip, then parted her lips. He wasn’t too rough- but he was insistent when he pushed his way into the back of her throat. She choked a little bit- still not totally used to it. Her body resisted- but he was stronger. He paused halfway, giving her a chance to adjust before he started rocking into her mouth, pulling her hair in towards him to make her take him deeper. She whimpered dizzily, grabbing hold of his pants to help herself stay up.

He was groaning in pleasure, so even when little tears pricked the corners of her eyes she stayed pliant- breathing shallowly when he rocked back, her head feeling lighter and lighter. Sarada’s whole world became his cock pulsing in her mouth. The taste- the scent- the heat of it. Her papa. She hoped this was making him feel better because she felt really good. Every sound of pleasure made her clench up. So did the feeling of this ridges against the inside of her mouth. She wanted to feel them in her butt- stretching her out and teasing the entrance.

She whined. It wasn't about her that time- it was about getting Papa’s attention back. He was watching her then, if she looked up she could see his half-lidded eyes pooling with lust. She must feel good. Her tummy flipped happily. She started moving her tongue underneath his thing while he fucked her mouth- and it actually made him gasp and buck hard.

His glare sharpened. She stiffened a bit when his hand tightened and his thrusts became rougher. “I can choke you out like this,” He growled- holding his cock inside her as deep as he’d thrust. She couldn't breathe with him that deep. She whimpered softly, her ribcage trembling with the effort of holding her breath. “It’s reckless to let an angry man do this,” he informed her causing a little thrill to go down her spine. Was she in trouble? Would her papa really hurt her, or let her pass out, her airways blocked by his thing? He pulled back slightly- and Sarada gasped for air, her whole body starting to shake. A rush hit her when she finally could inhale.

Her papa forced himself right back into her throat. She moaned, her eyes rolling back. It felt good with him being so dominant over her. She wanted him to have whatever he wanted- whatever. “You’re too trusting. Of this- Of me-” He snarled. She was a little bit afraid- but in the state she was in, it just turned her on more. She wished he would throw her down and do it that roughly in her butt.

Her fingers started circling her clit again- her whole body was honestly begging for attention. She begged with her eyes. Begged for him to please do something. But she would be obedient. She’d promised. Whatever he wanted. She pressed down on her aching clit and came, her body shivering against her papa’s legs. “Fuck,” he growled, letting go of her hair to grip the back of her neck. She shivered- feeling his fingernails lightly scrape across her skin. “Take it.” He bottomed out in her throat and she could feel him swelling. “My girl’s been bad-” he groaned, his grip tightening. She started- then quivered as it became more and more obvious that he was gonna cum like this. “So now she has to swallow it all.”

She moaned as his release shot to the back of her throat- forcing her to swallow. She gasped, jerking back on her body’s reflex. Apparently, after so much oxygen deprivation, the flinching wasn't completely voluntary. Her throat felt sore and raw. She touched it and gasped out: “Did you- mean that, papa?” Her voice was weak and a little wavery. She hoped he did. Her lip trembled, and she let out a soft sob.

“Shit-” Sarada rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists, but something had dropped out from under her. She needed to be held. She needed- “Don’t cry,” her papa immediately gathered her into his arm, pulling her off the floor. She snuggled desperately against him, her body limp and feverish for the most part. “I won’t do that again, I promise.” She wound her arms tightly around his shoulders.

She shook her head. With him rocking her in his arms she felt better almost instantly. There’s no way he would do this if he didn’t forgive her. She dug her fingers into his shirt because that still didn't mean she was ready to be put down. “I actually… liked that a lot.” She nuzzled his neck. “I was just- so scared that-” she gasped softly, trying to stop crying. “you would never forgive me.” She trembled as that possibility crossed her mind. “That you’d never call me your girl again.”

“It was never you,” he murmured, squeezing her close. “I’ve always been like this.” Sarada bit her lip. There was a lot she wanted to ask about her papa- but knew he needed time. “It’s better if you don’t want to follow me.” Anyway, there was something about his voice she didn’t like. It sounded like despair. She didn’t want him to stay anywhere near that.

“I don’t mind coming on missions with you, Papa,” she replied quickly. He took in a sharp breath. More kisses along her neck. She breathed a moan. Her body felt lethargic and his touch made little warm pulses of pleasure hum through her body. “But I want to live here,” she made clear again. He nodded. “... Let’s get clean?” She asked softly, rubbing her cheek on his.

“All right.” Her papa shouldered the door to the bathroom open. He sat her on the toilet lid and helped her strip out of her clothes, gently pulling her dress over her head. Sarada lifted her hips as her tights were peeled away. His fingertips trailed over her skin pleasantly. She wanted to be touched more- so as soon as they were both naked she raised her arms to be picked up again. He turned the water on before obliging.

They ended up sitting against the wall of the tub as the hot water flowed over them. Sarada sighed as her papa ran his fingers through her hair, then pulled her close to lay more kisses along her neck. She squirmed. “You’re gonna be nice to me now?” She teased softly. He hummed in affirmation.

It felt so good. “Mmm- papa keep kissing me. Keep-” She squeezed her thighs together- his light touches immediately caused her body to heat up. “I bet you wanna.” She rubbed her body on him, and his thing brushed between her legs. It was already hard enough to poke her inner thigh if she leaned against it.

He growled. “And you don’t?” She squealed as his hand gripped her thigh hard, pulling her to straddle his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders and rocked on top of his thing- letting it slide against her butt and slit.

“Nu-uh-” She lied breathily as the head caught her opening- her papa was holding his thing and teasing her like she’d done to her sensei. She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder as he pressed the head against her clit, rubbing it up and down. “Papa you’re the one who’s desperate to be inside me.”

He growled, and Sarada worried she might be teasing him too much. “What if I just do it?” He bucked upwards and Sarada cried out as she was penetrated. She gasped as her papa moved inside her, thighs trembling as she fought to remain upright.

“No!” She squirmed. She looked down, bracing herself to see papa splitting her open. How would she explain to her sensei- “Did you?” It was just his hand cupped under her, his thing wasn’t inside her at all. Instead, it was pressed against his tummy by her thigh. It looked angry- she could tell it wanted to be inside her. She wanted it too- but her butt wasn’t ready, or she would have offered it already.

She should’ve gotten it ready. She wanted to fuck. Her papa wiggled his single digit, smirking. She flushed, feeling pretty foolish for thinking his finger was something way bigger than that. “No. But you came.” That was true- thinking her papa was gonna shove his thing hard into her pussy had made her cum. She flushed, knowing what she would have done if her papa had decided to force his way. She would have let him, and she would have cum hard for him again and again.

It was a thought that made her tummy curl up. She wondered if she changed her mind and asked him to do it- would he? To dissuade the thought, she punched his shoulder. “Don’t laugh. I was scared!” He started rubbing her clit, and the finger inside her stroked gently. “You’re-” she gasped, curling over and laying on his shoulder as she felt a second orgasm building. “So mean!”

He chuckled softly. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. He started kissing her neck again. She mewled. Combined with the afterglow of coming twice so close together- she could barely move. “I was only teasing.” Her papa’s deep voice rumbled through her body. “I won’t do anything to my girl she doesn’t want,” her papa promised seriously. She whimpered when he pulled his slick fingers out of her pussy and started pinching one of her nipples instead.

Sarada nodded. “I know.” She gripped his thing, stroking it against the underside of her tummy. He groaned in pleasure, shuddering under her when she leaned up to kiss him. Guys came pretty fast when Sarada used her hands a certain way. She rubbed her palm over the tip, catching the pronounced ridge with the pads of her fingertips. She smiled against her papa’s mouth when he did too, moaning her name. She licked her fingers. For some reason, she liked her papa’s taste- not anyone else’s.

They rinsed off and climbed out of the shower. Her papa wrapped her in a fluffy towel, then dried himself off, walking back into his room while he did so. It was like their argument and the bad emotions had been washed away in the bath along with Sarada’s tears.

“Hey, papa-” She followed him back to his room and jumped up onto the edge of his bed. She let the towel pool around her and winked when she caught him looking. “Can I have some clothes? I’m cold.” He nodded but didn’t speak. She thought he must be out of words. He tugged on some dark pants and gave her a soft purple shirt that was way too big. It reached almost to her knees and slid around on her upper body so it only covered one shoulder. “How does it look?”

Her papa voiced his approval in gestures. Her half-exposed tit drew his eye and his hand. Her shoulder had been bare- but the top rode down even more. The pink tip of her nipple came out. He got on the bed and pulled her into his lap, kneading her flesh with his fingers before letting his palm slide down the fabric covering her waist, then her thigh. She squirmed, gasping as the soft fabric teased her freshly washed skin. Then he was sliding his hand under the shirt. She bet if she hadn’t said anything about being cold he wouldn’t have given her any clothes.

He just wanted to touch her. So, she didn’t fault him for it when his mouth fastened over her uncovered nipple. “Papa-” she moaned as his fingers slid up under her shirt, teasing her other nub with his fingers. “Papa likes my titties?” She squealed as he bit down, arching into his mouth. That was a yes, for sure.

“I’m your girl?” She already knew the answer to that- but she wanted another bite. This one was on her neck. Another yes. She tipped her head back, exhaling softly in pleasure as his teeth closed on her skin again. “You love me?” Another and another. She whined as his tongue swiped over the marks, leaving a trail of little spots all over her.

+++

Sarada woke up in the late of night to Himawari coming back from the bathroom. The younger girl snuggled back into Sarada’s covers, curving her fingers around her tutor’s cheek and pressing close for a series of sleepy kisses. Sarada moaned, softening against Himawari’s touch. She blinked in surprise when instead of a returned moan, she heard a huff of disappointment. “Hey, Sarada… I still like bossing you around,” she whined. “But, I wanna see what you want to do sometimes.”

Sarada bit her lip. She’d noticed Himawari’s growing annoyance with needing to explicitly ask for everything she wanted, or even how passively Sarada made herself react whenever Himawari touched her. “Well, to be honest, your mom put rules on me for tutoring,” she admitted softly. “I’m not really allowed to do anything I want.”

“I knew it, that’s just like mama.” Himawari rolled her eyes, tugging Sarada’s hand around her waist. “Rules are fine between a student and a teacher, but what about girlfriends?” She asked, pursing her lips sweetly from another kiss. Sarada couldn’t help but squeeze the soft body lying next to her as she eagerly dove in. Himawari’s lips weren’t coated in sweet gloss, but they were still smooth and warm, moving against hers.

Sarada’s breath caught when her mind caught up with what her body was doing. “I think I need Hinata’s permission for that too-” she breathed, realizing she’d almost kind of broken the rules already. Well, no use stopping, if she was already in trouble. Himawari made a pretty whine when Sarada pressed her thumb into the sensitive skin just to the inside of Himawari-chan’s hip bones and pressed a leg between her thighs.

Himawari bit her lip, squeezing Sarada’s leg. “I won’t tell on you, Sarada-chan,” she promised breathlessly, flushing to a pretty pink color. “Do it to me how you wanna-” Sarada’s heartbeat was speeding up. How she wanted to? She wanted to do things to Himawari that the younger kunoichi probably hadn’t experienced yet. “And then tomorrow we’re going out and you’re gonna buy me an ice cream.”

Sarada paused, breaking into a giggle. Even when asking to take a more submissive role, Himawari still had to have it all her way. How spoiled. Sarada rolled on top of Himawari, pressing both of the heiress’ slim white wrists down into the pillows with one hand. Himawari shivered under her, her expression nervous but also excited, her body twitching into Sarada’s, searching for friction.

After all that squirming, it was no surprise that Himawari’s shirt was riding up, exposing a soft tummy, and just barely the underside of her right titty. Sarada let her fingers trace over her partner’s ribs. “Are you sure you know what you’re asking for, huh?” Sarada ground her knee against the smaller girl’s pussy and licked her lips hungrily at the way the girl writhed.

Himawari stuck out her tongue. “Strawberry, obviously.”

+++

A few days after they had made up her papa took her out to the training field to learn another jutsu. Even after looking at it with the Sharingan, she couldn’t really do it. Her papa had said that real, advanced chakra control couldn’t be copied. It had taken her hours to figure out how to channel the chakra into the shape she wanted, even with him holding her wrist and doing part of the molding for her.

The sparks dancing around her fingers gave her little zaps if she let the amount of chakra her papa was using overwhelm her own. The steadying touch around her wrist loosened, and Sarada focused in hard to keep the well-shaped jutsu from losing its form. She pushed more chakra into her hand- and imagined pulling it all inwards into a spiked ball, like a star. It wavered for a moment- but stabilized, the outline rapidly sharpening. She looked up at her father for his approval.

He nodded. She wiggled happily in response. “Yeah so I wanna-” she blurted. “Today?” She thought she was ready- but she felt like she should check with her father before doing anything.

He watched her silently for a few moments before blinking. “Are you asking me?” As if the concept surprised him.

“No. I mean-” Sarada bit her lip, hesitating. “I need to know if you understand why.” She paused, taking a breath to steady herself. “I don’t think it’s okay what happened and the past few days I’ve been thinking about our clan-”

Her papa sighed, touching her hair. His hand curved around her neck and tugged her close. She wrapped her arms around him, easily escalating his affection into a full snuggle. “I didn’t know you wanted to be Hokage,” her papa admitted softly. “If an idiot like Naruto can do it, I’m sure you’ll be great.”

Sarada beamed, leaning up and pecking his lips. “I’ll make it better, I swear.”

Her papa gave her a sad smile that made her feel like she was still missing information. “Of course.” His palm stroked her hair. “Do you want to go now?” He asked, benevolently leaning down so she could press her mouth against his smirk again and again. If she could grow just a bit taller... She’d just kiss him with her feet flat on the ground. He’d have to find another reason to smirk at her.

When they entered the Hokage’s office the blonde put down his scroll and folded up his reading glasses. “Did you two make up?” He asked cheerfully.

Sarada giggled, but her papa was less amused. “Shut up.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Naruto-sensei continued as if either one of them had replied properly. “What brings you here?”

Sarada hopped onto his desk like she’d done months ago. “I wanna do it,” she announced. “You taught me enough things- I guess you can continue to be my sensei~” Sarada winked, shivering happily when her sensei ran his fingers up her calf.

Then he paused. “Am I missing something? I thought I was your sensei already?”

Sarada spread her thighs. She wasn’t wearing panties- she saw the moment of surprise when her sensei realized that. “Not. All. The. Way-” She teased, dipping her fingers into the moist slit and spreading it open so he could see. His throat worked to swallow.

“You little tease,” he chuckled roughly, his palms sliding up her thighs and spreading them wider. She moaned, leaning back on her palms and breathing deeply- trying to relax. Her hands felt shaky and damp from a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

She licked her lips. “I’ve been thinking about it all day so-” Sarada broke off into a gasp as her sensei touched her folds. “So-” Her sensei redoubled his stimulation, making Sarada forget what she was saying and release a shaky whine.

“Oh, have you?” Her sensei questioned, teasingly. “So what baby-girl.” She opened her mouth to reply, but her clit overwhelmed her brain. She gritted her teeth, breathing in shallow puffs. “So, what?”

Sarada cried out in frustration. “Please stop messing around!” She careened into her first orgasm, digging her nails into her sensei’s lower arm. Something felt off. “sensei- papa-” she gasped, trembling.

Her sensei grinned at her. “Sarada-chan looks a little nervous,” he teased, slowing down touching her. She released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. He pulled her off the table and into his lap and pressed their lips together. Sarada shuddered, relaxing as the Hokage pet the small of her back with one hand and fondled her breast with the other. “Maybe we should slow down, huh?” She mewled in agreement.

Things had felt a little bit rushed. Sarada flushed red, embarrassed with her behavior in what she had wanted to be one of her more adult moments. She’d leaped in like a kid and if it hadn’t been Naruto-sensei she would have been way more embarrassed. That little amount of teasing shouldn't have made her so shaky. At least no one was mad. Her papa touched her hair. “Don’t worry. My girl excels at everything.”

The way he said it sounded like he was talking to her, even if the words he chose made it seem like he was talking to his old teammate. Sarada blushed again as her papa gently pulled his fingertips across her scalp, trying to relax her. That time her blushing was from the praise and pleasure, not the embarrassment. “That’s a smile,” her sensei beamed back at her, pinching her cheek. She scooted her body closer to his in his lap, insistently rubbing her tits on him until he started squeezing them again.

Sarada gasped softly, shivering as her nipples were gently being teased into hard nubs. Her papa had reached around her body and was stroking her pussy with his fingers- dipping them into her sticky center and then pulling the moisture up to her clit where it was most needed. She bucked into his touch. “I think Sarada was saying…” her papa’s voice rumbled against her back. “She’s been thinking about you fucking her all day.”

Her sensei laughed, pinching her nipples and sealing her lips with a kiss. His kisses were so warm. She always melted right into them. It was because the Hokage was so nice. It was easy to trust him and turn soft in his embrace. He swiped her tongue over her lips as she pulled back- making her let out an excited giggle-gasp. “Yes,” she squirmed in his lap- rubbing her pussy against the rock-hard bulge between her sensei’s legs. “And then I said ‘so-’” she added breathily as her papa’s fingers went deep into her- rubbing against that one spot- that one spot. Her legs jerked, and she shuddered.

“So, what?” her sensei mockingly asked as Sarada blinked her way back into alertness.

She stuck out her tongue. “So gimme… gimme your cock in my pussy, please- sensei.” Her papa’s fingers slipped out of her, leaving a slick trail along her waist.

Her sensei grabbed her hips and ground her body against his. “You’re so sexy,” he growled. She could feel it twitch through his pants. Sarada managed to whine out his name in response, lifting her knees so his hardness could press into the soft, warm spot between them. His thing- it was hot where it rubbed against her. The inside of her pussy throbbed. It felt so hungry. “I’ve been wanting to stick it in your pussy this whole time.”

“Yeah?” She tugged down at his waistband but it got stuck as she tried to move his pants down under her body. Thankfully,l he lifted her onto his shoulder and freed his thing by pushing his pants down to his knees. She was lowered back onto his bare thighs, the wetness of her pussy smearing across the underside of his thing. He tugged her dress over her head and she was instantly naked, clamoring close to him to feel the expanses of their bodies pressed together. “You wanna?”

“Mmm,” he affirmed softly, lining her pussy up to the head of his thing, and pressing gently like he had before. She shivered, feeling the resistance. He’d only been teasing her then, but that time they were both serious. She could intensely feel how much smaller she was than him, and she would have been tempted to stop if her insides were not crying out at her to put it all in. She had to know how it would feel. “This won’t hurt too bad,” he promised as if sensing the thoughts rushing through her head.

She bit her lips he squeezed into her. She felt stretched so tight. It stung- and she whimpered softly, laying against her sensei’s shoulder and closing her eyes as she rode out the first part. It felt better than anything she’d done yet. It curled her toes hard. But it also felt the weirdest- her body being invaded by his thing. She could feel it more keenly with her pussy- every twitch- every pulse of his thing’s veins as it inched deeper into her.

She looked down and shuddered. His thing looked really big splitting her pussy open, so did his thumbs, dimpling the soft flesh of her tummy. She bit her lip, letting him pull her down until the join of their bodies was complete. He paused, and she squirmed, not quite comfortable- but doing it in her butt had been that way at first too. “Senseeeei,” she mewled, shivering on top of him. “Move or something!”

Her sensei groaned, shaking his head. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He thrust once, and they both trembled. Sarada moaned. Yes. She didn’t mind a little pain, but if he moved it would be much better. “I wasn’t ready,” he admitted, stroking her ribs. After a deep breath, he adjusted his hold on her waist and gently bounced her in his lap. She squealed, feeling his thrusts drive deep into her pussy. So many new, slick sensations.

“Oh!” She moaned, feeling a unique combination of sore and overstimulated. There were droplets of crimson smearing across her navel. She put her hands against her sensei’s abs and forced him to stop. “Blood,” she breathed, her fingers hovering over the streaks.

“A shinobi should not be concerned by the sight of blood,” her father observed softly. He drew his fingers through the red, painting three fine parallel lines up towards her bellybutton. Sarada keened, the inside of her pussy quivering just from the visual- or from his touch on her tummy? “Especially when it adds to the view.” Either way, both she and her sensei released fluttery breaths as she tightened around him in response to her Papa’s words.

“Hey, that’s a little dark, Sasuke,” her sensei teased, his voice going tense. Her father huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss to Sarada’s neck. She yelped when his teeth bit down, the muscles in her body tightening in response to the possessive gesture. “I forgot how snug these virgins are,” Naruto-sensei growled, delivering a harder, swifter thrust. She squealed, her toes curling as she bucked against him. “Yeah, I bet you like that, pretty baby,” he purred in her ear. “You’re squeezing me so tight.” She tipped her head to the side and he nipped her neck, sucking on the skin right over the same spots her papa had bitten.

Sarada nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as she lifted her hips against his. “I’m gonna-” she gasped. If he kept doing harder thrusts and giving it to her like that she would come. Her pussy was aching but if she could just… get... there- Something snapped, and she arched, her lips parting around a pleasured cry.

Sarada’s eyelashes fluttered. “I guess it’s pretty cute when she does that, huh?” Her sensei commented, brushing damp hair back from her face. She sucked in a trembling breath, rolling her hips just slightly for those little shocks of pleasure. “You look a little jealous.” She looked over her shoulder at her papa, to see if he really looked jealous. He did seem a little bit annoyed.

But then his expression smoothed out. “Jealous of what?” he asked coolly, pinching her nipple, turning it from raspberry to rust. Sarada giggled. Her sensei and papa were funny. She leaned back and captured his mouth, shivering when he kissed her back deeply.

“Of this.” She whimpered against her papa’s mouth when Naruto-sensei suddenly thrust his thing as far as it could go into her. She could feel her body clenching fitfully around its length, trying to go by to normal but finding a large foreign body preventing that. “You feel good baby-girl?” Her sensei asked, gripping her waist tightly in his large, hot paws, and keeping his dick pressed deep inside her. It made her breath come in short pants.

“Naruto-sensei!” Sarada wailed against her Papa’s lips. “You’re so thiiick.” She pressed her palm against the hardness under her navel. It was pulsing and hot. Pressing on it with her hand made her gasp. Thank goodness the two men were holding her up. With sensei using her pussy, and her papa tasting her mouth, Sarada felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Especially when her papa’s slender fingers, coated in lube, began to press into her ass. “Papa! Like that!” She cried, jerking. Naruto-sensei also groaned as Sarada’s pussy squeezed him tighter. “Yes!” Her mouth hung open in a continuous wail as her sensei and Papa both began thrusting into her holes. She bucked forwards and backward as they slowly sped up- forcing her unforgivingly towards orgasm. “Slow down, please. sensei-” Sarada gasped, not ready for the intensity of sensation.

“Okay sweetheart.” It was too late- even though they both paused, she was already coming. She arched, her thighs shaking violently. She pressed herself back against her papa’s body, leaning against his warm torso to ride out her orgasm.

Sarada gasped. “I kinda want it in my butt- Papa keeps-” She keened as her papa’s fingers wickedly teased her butthole.

Her sensei chuckled. “Sasuke- Let her breathe.” Her papa sighed but obeyed his commander and pulled his fingers out of her.

Sarada shook her head. She wanted it back. Just slower. “Put it in papa! I want both~” she begged, wiggling against him to tempt him to keep touching her.

She and her sensei giggled. Then they groaned suddenly as something bigger than fingers found their way into Sarada’s second hole. “Oh god.” Sarada’s hips lifted instinctually, her body contorting from overstimulation, but her papa pushed her down on it, slowly filling her to the base. The young apprentice bucked hard.

“I didn’t mean both of your things- at the same time!” Sarada gasped around her sensei’s and her papa’s cocks. She curled her fingers over her tummy. It felt so full. She could feel their heartbeats and her pussy getting wetter and wetter as the anticipation of them moving increased.

Her papa apologized. “My mistake.” He kissed her neck in apology and nuzzled her cheek. Sarada sighed, melting against her two mentors. They were holding her securely and showering her with affection as her pussy and ass throbbed. “Take it out?” She wiggled, thinking about it. Did she want him to take out? She’d been surprised but she didn’t feel that bad. It felt pretty good even if it was overwhelming. She felt her papa move to pull his thing out, but her sensei stopped him, grabbing hold of her papa’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Sarada-chan… Sasuke,” her sensei groaned. He bit his lip, and his eyes went wide and blue. “I don’t wanna stop,” he pleaded, kneading Sarada’s hip with the hand that wasn’t holding her papa to stay inside her. She let out a breathy moan. Those eyes could convince her of things.

Sarada knew her sensei wouldn’t do anything that hurt her- but when she was so full she felt like she might just turn inside out. “... Just- be gentle,” she asked shyly. She squealed when her sensei gave her a soft, shallow thrust. “Oh!” She cried. “Like that!” Her papa rocked against her from behind. “Mmhm!”

“Fuck-” Her sensei thrust again- a little harder and a little faster. Their two things were rubbing together, only separated by the space between Sarada’s holes. They all gasped when the ridges of the two men’s cocks caused friction inside her.

“Do it to me harder, please.” She begged. Her papa obeyed, drawing his thing out and thrusting it back in hard enough that her chest hit her sensei’s. Sarada bit her lip against the scream of pleasure, then released the tension with a gasp when her sensei did the same on the other side. “Faster-” the kunoichi demanded. “I want-” she wailed, arching and squirming in their arms. sensei lost his rhythm and let out a canine whine of disappointment. Her papa growled, twisting her arm behind her back and forcing her down and keeping her from squirming. It let them both thrust in and out of their pussy and ass. “Papa! sensei- keep going!”

“Sarada-chan,” her sensei groaned against her neck as he thrust deep and used his hands on her waist to press his thing against her insides. She jerked as the tip of his cock rubbed wetly against her most sensitive inside spot. Despite everyone’s best efforts to keep her still, held hostage against that aching pleasure, Sarada’s legs spasmed, pushing her slightly off her sensei’s thing. “Fuck, I wanna feel you come on my cock baby-girl,” her sensei growled, yanking her back down. Sarada wailed, her body snapping tight as a hot spear of pleasure sparked up into her tummy, and came hard.

He fucked her through the aftershocks, slowing down to give it to her with deep, smooth, motions. Her papa slowed down to match. It was gonna drive her crazy. As their things pushed up into her, her moan went higher, and when they pulled out her voice wavered and fell into a soft whimper. She’d thought she was done cumming but being fucked slow built up another one. She went limp against her papa but they easily held her up, dragging her through another orgasm even after that. “Enough-” she begged, trembling in her sensei’s lap. She used her fist to wipe the trail of saliva from the corner of her mouth. “Enough.” She made her fingers release her sensei’s shoulder, wincing when she saw the blood on her nails. But with the blood in her sensei’s lap, and smeared on her tummy, they were even.

“Sasuke said you were trying a little rougher stuff,” Her sensei apologized. Both of them carefully pulled their still hard things out. Neither had come. Sarada whimpered, covering her face. So embarrassing. She hadn’t made either of them cum even once yet. Her sensei touched her cheek, concern in his blue eyes. “I didn’t hurt you, baby? Please tell me?”

“Mn-mn. I’m not hurt just achy,” she admitted softly. She kneeled down, moving gingerly because of her tender holes. “But I’m not done all the way,” she purred. She took one cock in each of her hands and started jerking them both off. Papa and sensei moaned, their hips thrusting into her fists. They were close, their faces twisting up in the last moments. When they came, they made short exclamations of pleasure. She parted her lips and stuck out her tongue to catch the white ropes of cum that crossed over her titties and face. “What a mess,” she giggled, licking her lips.

“Well don’t keep it all for yourself.” Her sensei leaned down and licked her cheek, tasting the mixed come as well. He grabbed hold of her papa and forced his tongue into the elder Uchiha’s mouth. Her papa moaned.


	4. Training and Discipline

+++

Sarada jumped at his voice resounding from right behind her. “You’re not at your training ground.” She spun around, ducking her head as she flushed with guilt. At the same time, she couldn't suppress a smile. She was happy to see him. After how long she’d been worried that her papa would leave again suddenly, it was nice to see him popping around. If he was feeling at home in Sarada’s and her mom’s place, maybe he’d move back over.

Maybe he really didn’t hold it against Sarada that she’d made sensei her first instead of accepting his training, and surely his thing in her pussy too. She still wanted to have her papa like that but the intensity would definitely have been more intense if she was a virgin when they did it. She shuddered as her pussy squeezed around nothing, imagining the crimson of blood against her papa’s cock as he pushed into her. She bit her lip, throwing him a sheepish but still flirty look from under her lashes. “Well, why are you here?”

“Your usual path to training crosses my window, and I didn’t sense your chakra,” he admitted, tipping her face around by her chin. “Is something wrong?” He touched his forehead to hers. “You’re a bit too warm.” Her tummy felt warm as he fussed over her, but he was right. There was something wrong with her.

“I didn’t wanna go today,” she admitted, putting a hand over her navel. It had been kinda hurting inside her since the day before when she’d let her sensei stick it in her pussy. Weird jolts of pain would go through her if she moved too fast. She kept getting little rose petals on the insides of her panties. “I feel really weird.” The discomfort was definitely there but the pleasure was present too.

“How?” Her papa asked. Sarada was shy to tell him that she’d been too horny and uncomfortable to go to training. She was more sensitive to her thighs rubbing together, or the folds of her girl parts touching her panties. She’d tried to go to training but the sweet ache of her insides… she’d got stuck masturbating a few times, and eventually, she’d just given up and decided to curl up in bed for a while.

“It hurts in here when I think about it.” She rubbed her navel and the feeling spread out, the sensations dulling. “Did I do a bad thing?” She asked. The anxiety had hit her in a rush. The pain and the fight and all of it was making her worry if she’d made a mistake in losing her virginity at all. Much less with her sensei. “I know you said it was okay-”

“No.” Her papa cut her off. “Don’t worry about that.” His thumb stroked Sarada’s cheek and his lips touched hers in a calming gesture that made Sarada melt a little. Her pussy clenched again and Sarada whimpered softly. “But you can’t skip training. You won't be placed in the right group.” When her papa’s voice became stern again, Sarada’s heart-rate sped up.

“I know,” she pouted. Sarada wasn't hurt or sick enough that she’d usually stay home from training. She was just so unused to the wound being inside of her instead of outside. “I’m sorry for being a bad girl,” she apologized seriously, biting her thumb.

Her father nodded, tugging her thumb from her mouth. His look was enough to tell her that her nervous gesture was childish and that she should stop. Sarada fisted her hands behind her back, quailing before the impending punishment. “I’ll forgive you if we make up your training,” he smacked her cheek twice, lightly.

After a startled cry, Sarada giggled with relief, touching her face. “Yes!” She ran to the door. “Just let me put on my shoes-”

She heard her father step onto the stairs. “We can do it here,” he informed her, climbing the stairway and entering her room. “You should maintain that you’re sick. Your mom might not understand the situation.” Sarada nodded. That was probably true. If she was sick she shouldn't be at a training ground. “Close the door.” She leaned her back against the door and watched her father’s large form cover her bed as he sat down on it. “Take those leggings off,” he ordered, his eyes dragging over her hips and thighs.

Sarada shivered as her spandex rolled down her hips. The cold air touched her overheating pussy. She’d left a wet smear on her underwear. “Papa I’m not sure this is training,” Sarada breathed. Her papa hooked his fingers into her pussy and pulled her flush against him. She caught the fabric of his poncho, keening as her insides twisted in hunger.

“You will be,” he growled in her ear, pressing up into her pussy and finding that spot- it was more sensitive since Naruto-sensei had properly opened her hole with his thing. Sarada gasped as his fingers scissored inside her. She was so wet that her pussy was making slurping noises as he pumped his fingers in and out. The more he touched her the more the twinges of soreness melted into heated pleasure.

He nuzzled her neck till she tipped her head to the side, and then bit down. She gasped. “Should I-” she whined at the sensation of his teeth, interrupting herself. “turn the TV off?” She asked from where she was slumped against her papa’s shoulder.

He shrugged. “I don’t care.” His black eye bled red, the Tomoe spinning in a hypnotic circle. Sarada felt her mind swirl along with her papa’s eyes. “Use your Sharingan.” The space behind her eyes twitched and ached in that way it did when her eyes were working. She rubbed under her eyelid with her fist. “You’ll get used to it,” her papa soothed.

She could see the flow of chakra through his body by now. Fuzzy, glowing little streams. Before it had just been a vague cloud. She hadn’t known it would take a while for her eyes to sharpen, but her papa had assured her it was normal. If anything, she was progressing fast. “For what?” She giggled, glancing down. His chakra definitely pooled in his thing when he was turned on. “I already know you’re hard, Papa.”

He pulled his fingers out of her and smacked her bare thigh. “Cheeky little girl,” he growled. “You’ll see.” The threat and the slap made Sarada clench up and release another softer, more submissive sound. “Put it in,” he ordered. She blushed, pushing a wayward strand behind her ear before unbuttoning his pants. His cock was hot in her fingers, and her papa let out a relieved sigh when she finally pulled it out and the pressure on it was taken off.

Sarada ran her finger over the tip. There was a bead of fluid there when she teased the foreskin back. Her papa inhaled sharply as she smeared it around, looking up at him through her lashes. “Where should I-?” The look he gave her not only cut her off but made her pussy instantly get wetter. She felt a smear of fluid drip on her inner thigh and squirmed.

She put her arm around his shoulders to lift herself up so that the tip was touching her opening. It twitched, trying to open for him. She shivered. “Like this?” she asked. The older Uchiha nodded, his hand on her waist gently pulling her down. The head rubbed against Sarada’s insides. They both breathed hard when he moved, catching her ridges. “Oh, papa!” Her legs trembled as she slid down. “In there-” She touched her navel then, overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion, kissed her papa desperately, moaning when he let her taste the inside of his mouth. “In my pussy, you feel-” she breathed, her walls spasming. His hand tightened on her waist. He could feel it too. That made her shiver. “Your cock feels so good.”

“Sarada-chan,” he groaned, his hips twitching up under her. She pressed down fervently into the contact. It felt amazing. She could feel him pushing against her womb. It made her ache in a similar sweet way as before- but more- so much more than she’d been able to achieve with her fingers. “Bounce for me,” he murmured, moving his hand to her hair and tugging her into position. She gripped his shoulders with both hands and started riding him. “And look with your Sharingan. Activate it yourself this time.”

It was hard to focus chakra in her eyes while she was bouncing, but she felt the sting behind her eyes and saw the coils of his chakra begin to resolve. “I can see it,” she paused at the flurries of chakra in different colors she could see in her tummy. “Papa’s chakra is mixing with mine?” She touched the skin, tracing a loop of indigo that was her papa. The white-pink chakra was her own, it extended into the rest of her limbs. “It’s so pretty.”

Her papa growled. “Don’t stop- spoiled girl.” Sarada squirmed. Her immediate response would usually be to obey him, but she was too fascinated by looking at their chakra patterns. “This is your training,” he sighed agitatedly. His chakra even reacted to his annoyance, spiking up. The longer she looked at it, the more she clearly could see.

She pouted at him, her eyes flicking up from the twisting color show in her navel. “I wanna see,” she pleaded. “You showed me!”

Her papa rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He tossed her over onto her back, folding her knees up to her shoulders. She cried out, her eyes rolling back as her body tightened around him. He felt so much bigger like that- and she could see everything. She could see her baby pink chakra core and the spear of his darker power going through it. When he pulled out- she could watch and feel her body complain about the loss. Her toes curled as her papa left a violet smear in his wake, then filled the space again.

“You’re so deep inside,” she moaned, letting her legs open wider so her papa’s next thrust could go even deeper. “Sarada’s pussy is all yours?” His expression shifted into something more aggressive at her question, and his next thrust smacked hard against her hips. She fluttered her lashes at him, biting her knuckle as she suppressed a loud cry.

He rocked her hard into the mattress. “Mine,” he growled roughly. Sarada squealed in agreement, her fingers curling over the starbursts of light her chakra made at each wave of pleasure. She loved it when he handled her roughly like that. When he was painting a slowly growing bruise of his chakra against the opening of her womb. “Sarada-chan’s pussy has always been mine. She’ll always be mine.”

She nodded, curving her leg around him and using that leverage to pull herself against his thrusts. If it was his- she wanted it to make him feel as good as possible. They both groaned when the intensity of sensation increased. “Papa-” she gasped between thrusts. “Tell me-” she begged. “Tell me I’m your girl.”

“You’re my girl, Sarada-chan,” he smirked, slowing down to press his lips to hers. Sarada moaned as his hips rubbed her clit and his thing stirred deep inside her. “My pretty baby girl’s pussy is all soaking wet and sucking me in.” Her pussy was, in fact, making a lewd, sticky sound. It just confirmed to her how right her papa’s cock felt inside her.

She squirmed, rubbing her clit against the base of his cock. She was so close. “I’m gonna cum papa!” 

Her papa’s eye suddenly widened. “Shh!” he ordered. Sarada sucked in a breath and held still. “Shit- it’s your mother.” He pulled his poncho over her head, forcing her flush against his chest.

Her heart jacked into high gear. “What do I do?” she whispered. Her papa was pulling the blanket over them, to hide the fact that Sarada wasn't wearing her usual leggings.

“Pretend to sleep.” She could do that. Sarada curled her fingers in the silk of his purple undershirt, breathing his scent and snuggling herself comfortable. Her heart was still rushing fast. What if her mom came into her room?

“I didn’t know you two were home,” she heard from the doorway. Her whole body clenched with anxiety. She didn’t want her mama to see her with her father balls deep inside her. Even though her papa’s thing still inside her filled her with excitement and shivery terror-pleasure, she knew neither of them would be happy facing the consequences. If she ever couldn’t feel her papa again she’d cry.

“Yo,” her papa greeted coolly. “Be quiet, she’s sick and this is the first solid sleep all day.” He stroked her hair. Sarada sniffled softly, keeping her eyes closed.

“Thanks, Sasuke-” her mom replied, stepping into the room. “I can really tell you’re trying to be a good dad.” She kept her voice hushed. She obviously believed in the story. “What’s wrong with her? I have a shift at the hospital but I can stay.”

“I think she just needs rest,” her papa lied smoothly. “She’s feeling a bit feverish, and she had some nightmares. I’m going to watch.”

Sarada knew her forehead was heated and damp from riding her papa. When her mom’s fingers touched it, she instantly made a sound of worry. “Make sure you get some sleep too. It's a sure way to get sick too if you don’t.” Her voice became distant and Sarada could hear her rummaging around in Sarada’s bathroom. “Here’s some medicine for her.”

“Thanks.”

“Sarada-chan?” Her mom touched her cheek and Sarada opened her eyes as though she’d been napping. She made a soft sound of confusion when she only saw her mom’s outline in a pretty teal shade. “Oh, my poor girl, she can’t turn her eyes off?” Sarada tried to turn her eyes off, but the adrenaline was too much. They resisted being deactivated.

“It’s the fever.” He shifted her in his lap, stirring his thing around inside her. Sarada suppressed a cry.

“She’s shivering, put another blanket,” her mom fussed, tossing a second sheet over both Uchiha from the foot of the bed. Thankfully she didn’t try to tuck it around their bodies. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she kissed both their cheeks. “Be good to your papa.” Sarada didn’t tell her mom that her arrival had interrupted just that. Then she was gone.

“Was that okay papa?” Sarada asked shyly. “Did she notice?”

“No- it was perfect.” Her Papa pulled off his poncho. She took the opportunity to pull off his shirt too and run her fingers over the pale planes of his body. Touching his muscles gave her a little thrill. She giggled.

“You’re so strong papa,” she gushed, gripping his bicep appreciatively. “Take off my clothes too?” She had to help a little, but he tugged her dress off and ran his fingers up her spine. She rubbed her titties on his chest while he kicked his pants off, relishing the skin contact.

With a touch of his hand to her cheek, her Sharingan finally released their rictus. She was sad about the colors but her eyes and head had been hurting pretty bad. She sighed in relief. “Ready?” Her papa asked, bracing his shoulders on the headboard for leverage. His muscles were tensing like up he was gonna give it to her hard.

She nodded, folding her knees under and lifting herself till only his tip was still inside her, then dropping down. “Oh!” He thrust up against her from below as she was riding. His fingers twisted up in her hair, tugging on the strands. “So deep-” Sarada moaned, rolling her hips against his. “Harder, please.” She keened as he bucked forcefully under her, giving it to her harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders. She couldn’t bounce if he was doing it that hard- she could just hold on.

“I’m close,” he gasped, tensing up. “Let me pull it out.” He moved to put a hand under her thigh and pull her off.

“Cum inside!” Sarada pleaded, slamming her hips down and swirling her body desperately against his until he groaned and released inside her. She felt his thing twitch powerfully, then a feeling like her pussy was turning into a warm puddle. “Papa’s the first one- to cum inside my pussy,” Sarada panted, her eyes crossing as the warm feeling spread out from her pussy and made her whole body pleasurably drowsy. “It’s all sticky.” She rubbed her cheek on her Papa’s. “You like it?”

Her papa gently laid her on her back, slowly withdrawing his cock in the process. Sarada let out a wavery moan when she felt a small dribble of her papa’s cum slide out of her pussy. “I do,” he agreed softly, nipping an affectionate line down her neck and swirling his cum around her pussy with his fingers. Sarada squirmed as he poked her sensitive spots. “Sarada-chan didn’t notice me cumming?” She giggled, then gasped as her laughter made more bubbles come out of her pussy.

+++

“Hinata-sensei,” Sarada did her best not to fidget, but she couldn't resist smoothing the creases in her white halter top, or the black spandex bandeau that gave her titties a more formal impression. “I want to request to take Himawari out somewhere on a date and wanted to make sure it was okay,” she bowed carefully like she’d been taught. She hoped she was calling on her sensei at a good time. The woman seemed to be relaxing with a book, so Sarada felt her chances were good.

Today she was wearing something a little fancier. Her large breasts were swelling out of the peephole in the front of her sweater, and her plump thighs were sheathed in a soft, body contouring skirt. Her feet were bare, but her toenails were painted lavender like the ones on her fingers. A pearly clip on the left held her elegant bob out of her face. Sarada admired her sensei’s inviting body while having to wait a moment for her to finish the page. Eventually, Hinata-sensei set her book down, pushing a strand of silky black hair back behind her ear. “Where?” She asked, beckoning Sarada over, and then pulling the smaller female into her lap. Sarada sat straight, blushing when Hinata tapped her shoulders to indicate she was holding them too tightly, and looked stiff, instead of precise.

She tried to be still, only moving when Hinata’s appraising hands tilted her this way and that. Whenever she was being examined by her noble female sensei, Sarada felt indescribably pretty and valuable. “My old class is meeting up,” she replied breathily. “There will be a bonfire and group playing.”

“A reunion?”

Sarada nodded, her eyelashes fluttering as Hinata-sensei ran her fingers through Sarada’s hair. “Yes, Hinata-sensei.”

“How do I know you’ll be taking good care of my heir?” Hinata-sensei asked. Her expression shifted towards maternal worry. “She gets nervous if too many people ask her for things.” Sarada hadn’t noticed it when tutoring her at all, but there were only ever the two of them. She remembered how nervous she’d been at her first group meeting and if she hadn’t gotten encouragement from her mom and Chouchou, she might have skipped out, too.

“I swear it, Hinata-sensei,” she promised seriously. “Himawari says she’s never been even though her class should have had several.” She bit her lip. It wasn't her place to tell Hinata-sensei how to raise her daughter, but as Himawari’s tutor, she was allowed to ask permission to help her along. “I understand you’re trying to give her time- but it’s an important skill and if Himawari’s too shy she won’t be able to have a full social life, sensei.”

Hinata-sensei smiled thoughtfully. “You’re right.” Sarada shivered as her sensei tucked the hair she’d been touching neatly behind Sarada’s ear. “Once you prove to me you can set a good example for her you may go.”

“Yes, Hinata-sensei,” Sarada agreed softly, bowing her head in thanks.

One of the older woman’s delicate hands slipped under the sides of her halter, caressing her breasts, and teasing her nipples to hardness. “I see you’ve taken my advice.” Sarada breathed a whimper, leaning against Hinata-sensei’s soft body. Pleasure on one side, comfort on the other. She loved being held by curvy women, it felt like heaven.

“I’ve trying to keep them covered when I come over, Hinata-sensei.” She struggled to keep her voice even. “So- Himawari can see- more formal… dress.” She bit her lip, resisting a strong urge to squirm, to rub her body fitfully against her sensei’s sensual body. “And I’ll help her pick something for the bonfire tonight if Hinata-sensei allows us to go.”

“What a good girl,” praised her sensei. “Open,” she tapped the inside of Sarada’s knee and the girl immediately parted them, biting down hard on a cry when those delicate fingers brushed over her clit through her spandex. “It’s polite to compliment your lover,” Hinata-sensei lectured, smiling benevolently at Sarada. “Show me.”

Sarada’s thighs twitched slightly even though she was putting maximum effort into holding still. “Hinata-sensei,” she moaned softly, still not wanting to cry out in a way that would offend her sensei. “You’re making me really wet.” She pursed her lips shut, but small desperate sounds still escaped her. Hinata-sensei’s finger kept taking a single, light, tortuous path down the quickly moistening line of Sarada’s slit. “Please put your fingers inside,” Sarada pleaded. Her hips lifted as the touch dug momentarily against her clit, pushing the fabric between her folds. “Oh please- Can I cum?”

“Go ahead, dear. If you can come from this.”

Sarada could. She wiggled her hips just barely against the pressing finger and felt a wave go over her. “Hinata-sensei,” she breathed a moan, as her sensei relieved the pressure and instead gently pet the outside. “It’s rude if I don’t, so please allow me to pleasure you as well,” she whimpered, her eyelids almost fluttering shut.

Her sensei nodded, and Sarada slid to her knees, carefully bunching up the cream-colored skirt. She pressed a kiss to the dark patch of hair, and already moist pink petals. Hinata-sensei’s pussy was really sensitive. She flicked her tongue against the parts of the inner lips that stuck out. “Good girl,” purred the older woman, pressing Sarada closer by gripping the back of her neck. “More.” Sarada’s mouth was completely buried in sticky wetness. She had to breath from her nose and could feel the wetness begin to drip down her chin as she began to seriously pleasure her mistress.

Her scent was making Sarada all dizzy. She closed her eyes, feeling the slick flesh become more and more slippery under her tongue. Her sensei’s essence was sweet and musky. She shivered, feeling that same all-enveloping heat around her fingers. She imagined if she had a boy’s thing... What would it feel like inside Hinata-sensei? Her sensei moaned delicately and praised Sarada in a gentle voice. She renewed her efforts, licking harder and faster, trying to burrow deeper and find that well-hidden clit. She wanted to make her sensei shake and cum, maybe even embarrass herself a little.

“Oh hey!” Sarada started, but then recognized the voice as her sensei’s. “Sorry ladies.” Hinata’s grip stayed firm on Sarada’s neck, not letting her pull back. Eventually, the girl decided she might as well keep searching.

“Stay, husband.” Hinata drew out the ‘a’ in her last syllable a little too long when Sarada found the fleshy hood of the woman’s clit and teasingly pushed it back, exposing the sensitive pearl to Sarada’s rougher taste buds. The young kunoichi smirked into her sensei’s pussy. “Sarada was just demonstrating her abilities in social play.” Hinata-sensei’s voice was still just a bit breathy from Sarada’s careful teasing.

“Sarada can handle two partners at once,” Naruto-sensei praised instantly. Then his voice went lower, almost into a growl. “I’ve seen her thoroughly trained in that.” Both females shivered. Sarada could feel herself moisten and taste the same from Hinata. Sarada was learning a lot about her sensei’s married lives together. Did Hinata-sensei also like Naruto-sensei’s method of brute force when she herself was so precise? Maybe it was specifically about him messing that precision up. Sarada squirmed, thinking about the contrast between Hinata-sensei making her bow perfectly for a spanking and Naruto-sensei’s rough, almost animalistic thrusting.

“I’d rather see it myself than simply believe it, darling,” Hinata replied softly, the insinuation clear. “I’m sure she’d benefit from a little extra attention from her mentor.” She let Sarada off for a moment, and cool air touched all of the fluids on Sarada’s mouth. She licked her lips, looking up into her female sensei’s eyes. They were approving and not just a little bit lustful. Sarada shivered. “Right, Sarada?”

“Yes, Hinata-sensei,” she replied immediately. She shivered with her sensei’s fingers ran over her moist lips, then entered her mouth to play with her tongue. Then Hinata-sensei stood up and pulled Sarada by her tongue to as she relocated to leaning against the kitchen table. It must be a better position for what she had in mind for the three of them. The younger female had to move carefully because if her tongue slipped out from her Mistress’ fingers she’d also be punished.

Naruto-sensei laughed roughly from behind her, and Sarada blushed, realizing how silly she must look with her tongue hanging out, drooling all over Hinata-sensei’s fingers, but it turned out to not be about her. “I love how you say attention when you really mean fucking,” he teased his wife.

Hinata-sensei made a soft affronted noise. “Naruto-kun, please,” she chided, but her eyes danced with amusement. She flipped her dark curtain of hair back. “It’s not proper.” Sarada moaned a bit from the massage her tongue was getting but kept her hands folded behind her back instead of touching her throbbing pussy, knowing she’d get scolded otherwise.

“Yeah yeah,” he complained. “Then, begin your 'educational demonstration' Sarada-chan.” He grabbed her hip with one hand and used the other on the back of her head to force her face back into Hinata-sensei’s pussy. “I don’t think I’ll take it easy on you either. Let’s see if you can stay proper when my cock is really messing you up.”

“Naruto!” His wife instantly protested. Sarada searched out the hooded pearl once again and felt those alabaster thighs tremble. It was easier now that she knew about where it was, even buried in all those sweet, sticky petals.

“Call it aggressive diplomacy if you want babe,” Sarada’s male sensei argued back. “She’s gonna have to keep her cool even if someone is breaking the traditional rules on her.” He was grinding his thing against her ass. He flipped up her skirt, making her fist the end of it so it wouldn't fall back down, and yanked her spandex down around her ankles. She carefully stepped out of it with one foot so she wouldn’t fall later.

“Hmmm. I suppose you’re right,” Hinata-sensei agreed reluctantly, submitting to her husband with a lowering of her eyes. She pursed her lips at Sarada, a sign of slight annoyance. “Do your best, dear,” she ordered with an almost inaudible sigh. The looks she was giving Sarada indicated that their normal training would resume as soon as Naruto-sensei was finished. Sarada prided herself on being able to read her sensei’s minute expression so well, but her face expressed a lot more than her papa’s already, so it had been a bit easier getting the hang of it.

“Fuck baby-girl,” Naruto groaned, pressing his weight against Sarada’s slit, but not seeming to find the right spot. He growled in frustration, his hand tightening on her hip. It felt good to have him pressing on the outside but brute force wasn’t going to get him in. She breathed shakily out of her nose, her lips turning up into a grin that Hinata’s pussy easily swallowed up. Unlike the other two, Naruto-sensei either couldn’t or didn’t hide a thing. Sarada wiggled her hips, helping him find the angle that would let him slide fully into her. They both moaned when he succeeded and she felt him heavy and hot- all the way up into her tummy. “I can’t believe you were holding out on me so long,” he complained.

“That’s good,” Hinata-sensei complimented, having noticed Sarada assisting the Hokage in getting sheathed. “But don’t stop licking,” she chastised, squeezing lightly with her thighs. “You have to pleasure both partners.” Sarada nodded, and sped her tongue back up, mushing her face into Hinata’s soaking folds. “That’s it, such a good girl.” Sarada couldn’t help flushing from the praise. It still had the same effect on her of making her whole body hot and making her try harder to please whatever she was touching. She pushed back on her sensei harder, hearing his groans of pleasure become louder.

Sarada’s thighs trembled, but she managed to keep licking even though Naruto’s thing was really stretching her out. “A little harder now, all right?” He asked, but it was a formality because he’d already started. Sarada had to grip the edge of the table to not slam hard into Hinata’s pussy. Any moment she’d get scolded for moving her hands from behind her back-

Naruto-sensei’s hips slapped loudly against hers, and Sarada’s insides spammed in shocked orgasm. “Mmm!” The sound escaped, muffled by Hinata-sensei’s folds. She whimpered as he continued his attack, going still for a moment while she tried to gather her thoughts back together. She wondered hazily if any foreign nations diplomats would actually treat her like this since Naruto was by all counts being very impolite.

Hinata-sensei cried out softly when Sarada’s face was pushed deeper into her pussy and started pulling on her hair. Sarada wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not, but as Hinata’s hips bucked into her mouth, she realized it was desperation. The young kunoichi felt guilty- she’d already cum, but neither of her partners had. “Don’t forget to make my wife cum too, Sarada-chan.” Sarada whimpered, her guilt confirmed. “Don’t you hear her complaining? How rude.”

A hand came down hard on her butt, making her pussy shake and clench around the slick pressure of his thing driving hard against all her weak spots. “You squeeze me so hard when I spank you,” he teased, stroking the palmprint on her butt that was only getting hotter as the seconds went by. Another smack and Sarada could feel a gush of fluid from inside her pussy making her sensei’s thing even slicker. “I don’t think the punishment is working, Hinata-chan.”

“Naruto you are-” Sarada’s female sensei was gasping. “Awful.” Sarada knew she was getting the elegant woman closer to orgasm, even though her technique was completely sloppy and technically not worthy of the person she was licking. She couldn't do any better with Naruto-sensei stirring up her insides the way he was. But, if Hinata-sensei came from Sarada’s sloppy head, that was half fueled by the force of her sensei’s thrusts, wouldn’t it be a little embarrassing?

That thought made Sarada’s pussy clench up. “What are you gonna do about it?” Naruto-sensei asked, his grin audible.

The Hyuga inhaled to answer, but Sarada bit down on her clit, running her tongue roughly along the pearly surface of her sensei’s most sensitive spot. “Right there- Sarada-chan!” She cried, throwing her head back. Her thighs lifted from the table as she pushed everything against Sarada’s mouth in a display that would have gotten the younger girl at least twenty spankings. “Ooh, good girl,” she praised, sinking back onto her elbows, unable to sit up on the edge of the table anymore.

Sarada ran her tongue soothingly over the imprints her teeth had left on her mistress, breathing hard through her nose to try and ease the lightheaded feeling she’d been fighting since Naruto-sensei had pushed his thing into her pussy. The sight of Hinata-sensei’s large breasts hitching up and down as she fought to catch her breath… Sarada squirmed. “All right. Next level.” Both females gasped. Sarada’s mouth came off Hinata-sensei’s pussy with a pop as Naruto-sensei drove into her so hard her tits hit the edge of the table. She braced herself hard, forcing herself away from the wooden corners but that just jammed his cock deeper into her. She cried out, her eyes crossing from the burst of aching pleasure that almost made her knees give out.

“Ah!” She gasped. “sensei- I- Can’t-” Each thrust was like a bright flash behind her eyes. “Oh!” Her knees did turn to jelly, and she thought that might be the end of it, but Naruto was holding her up, her toes were barely touching the floor as he slammed against her. Each time the heavy weight of his balls struck her clit- her legs jerked and she inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back. She slumped against Hinata’s thigh and held onto the table, her nails digging into the wood. It felt too good- she couldn’t think- she could hardly breathe. She came twice in a row, her teeth gritted against a scream- then she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her voice rose and fell in a desperate keening noise.

She gasped, vaguely aware of something wet running down her leg. She whimpered, feeling her own saliva smear against between her cheek and her sensei’s thigh. She flushed red with shame. She was making such a mess. “Oh my,” Hinata breathed. “You really did it to her.” Was that jealousy? Sarada squirmed. “There’s no way for me to evaluate this.”

“But I can,” he countered smoothly. She was aware of Naruto-sensei’s fingers loosening at her waist but couldn’t get her legs under herself fast and ended up kneeling in her own puddle. He chuckled. “That was awesome. I’m out. I’ll see ya later.” He stopped to ruffle her hair, and Sarada swayed dizzily in place, her body following his touch for lack of knowing what else to do. “Have fun on your date, kiddo.”

Sarada blinked, still dazed. Then her eyes widened in concern. She bowed, folding her hands in front of her and almost touching her nose to the floor. “I’m so sorry- Hinata-sensei.”

Hinata-sensei got down from the table and smoothed her skirt. “Then you want to make it up to me?”

Sarada nodded desperately. She needed to see her sensei’s face to gauge how much trouble she was in and risked looking up. “Please.” Her sensei looked strict but not furious or anything. She internally breathed a sigh of slight relief. She was still in trouble but things weren’t going to be so bad she couldn’t fix it. She tried to sit up without trembling but couldn’t.

Hinata-sensei’s face became soft and concerned. “Another time, dear,” she grabbed Sarada under one armpit and set the girl on still wobbly legs. “You know where everything is to wash up?”

Sarada nodded. “Mmhm.” Hinata-sensei drew her in for a swift kiss, making the young girl wobble just a bit more. A light push on her shoulder set her off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Go on then.”

+++

“Papa look what I found!” She needed both hands to hold the arm, gingerly folding it and scampering over to her papa, very aware that if she fell on it or handled it improperly, it might be damaged. “I cleaned it too.” The ceramic and metal joints had been a little tight, and the whole thing had been dusty. Sarada had spent a few hours oiling and polishing it using the cleaning supplies it had been stored with to make sure that if her papa put it on it would work perfectly.

“Be careful with that. It’s made with Konoha and Suna secrets,” her papa warned, but his tone was indulgent. He was just making sure she knew, rather than expressing that she was messing it up. She nodded, holding the arm out to him, socket first.

“Can you put it on?” He paused for a moment, then pulled bunched his sleeve up over his shoulder. Sarada watched with bated breath, activating her Sharingan as quickly as she could. The stump of his arm was building up concentrated chakra, which quickly flowed into the prosthetic as soon as he connected it to his body. Sarada’s fingers fluttered over the straps that anchored it over his shoulder, so he sighed and let her do them.

It went way faster with her two hands anyway. The chakra paths in the arm actually looked artificial. Sarada was so pleased she could tell. Being an Uchiha was so cool. Her papa flexed the arm, opening and closing the hand. Chakra ebbed and surged in different parts of the arm as he controlled it, showing her some of the things it could do. If she turned off the Sharingan for a moment and tugged down his sleeve, it looked like a real arm.

He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her up in the air. Sarada shrieked, giggling as he caught her and tucked her back to his chest, curving the puppet-arm under her thighs to hold her up. She laid her head on his collarbone. “How did you know?” Being held her by her papa and having her hair pet at the same time was amazing. Totally worth digging the box out of storage and spending hours maintaining it from one of her mom’s old books.

“Sarada-chan.” She didn’t even have to see the smirk. “How long are you gonna make me carry you around?” She tightened her arms around his neck. Not yet, that much was for sure.

She giggled again, nuzzling his jawline. “Well, why don’t you wear it all the time,” she asked softly. She wouldn’t mind if he could hold her more often. Or do… some of those positions where he pinned her down with both hands and made it impossible for her to move. She shivered, wiggling against him.

“I don’t... like to fight with it on,” he replied.

Sarada quirked her eyebrow at him. That was kind of curious. Wasn’t the point of the arm to help him fight? “I thought it would help?” He didn’t reply, instead, he just gently set Sarada down on her feet and unclasped the arm from his shoulder, passing it back to his daughter. Then he tucked the now re-emptied sleeve into his vest. “Hey, papa?”

“Keep it safe,” was all her Papa replied, touching her hair fondly. “I have to go.” Then he left.

+++

Hinata practices her suspension skills. Naruto and Konohamaru get to test the bindings.

Sarada’s toes barely brushed the ground. She breathed heavily, trying to relax into the ropes bound tightly around her hips. “Now let’s have no more instances like last time, all right dear?” Her sensei ran a finger under the ropes, smoothing over the skin and making the knots lie flatter against Sarada’s skin.

“Yes, Hinata-sensei.” It was an exercise to train Sarada in being soft, and feminine. Hinata had lectured her about not forgetting her soft side even though they were all being trained to fight and become hard. She wondered if the weight of her whole body on her hips would really make them wider like Hinata had implied it did for her when she was a young trainee. It definitely would make Sarada a little sexier, if she got a womanlier shape like her sensei.

The white under-robe that Hinata-sensei had tucked Sarada into, but the way she was tied, with her wrists behind her back, made it a simple thing for Hinata to touch areas that normally would make Sarada squirm and curl up. Sarada mewled as her sensei’s cool hand presses the soft spot between her hip-bones. “A girl your age is probably not used to so much pressure around her womb?”

Sarada agreed about not being used to it. Her pussy clenched up, and her body went a little haywire from the stimulus. It was like when her Papa thrust a little too hard and something in her tummy went slick and dropped out from under her. In contrast, Hinata-sensei’s stimulation was more controlled, but also more unnerving because it was with intent, and continuous. “I’m fine, Hinata-sensei,” she chanted as much for herself as for her sensei. In a way- she was kind of beginning to like it. “It feels good, your hands are so soft.”

“Good,” Hinata-sensei praised, tipping up Sarada’s chin and tasting her mouth. “This is a test of your endurance. Show me the limit of what you can take, but don't be shy once you reach it.” Sarada nodded, leaning up against her bonds for another kiss. Hinata-sensei laughed fondly, pressing her lips against Sarada’s again. “Good girl.”

She’d been holding really still for a long time, standing on the tips of her toes, but not tensing her body too much. “Hinata-sensei-” she whined softly, licking her lips. They were really dry, and she was kind starting to feel dizzy already. She was worried she wouldn’t make it through the whole punishment at this rate. “Water please?”

“Of course,” Hinata-sensei agreed. She came over with water and tipped a ceramic cup against Sarada’s lips for a few moments. The young kunoichi greedily drank, until a pale finger pushed her forehead back, her lips making a soft pop as they were pulled away. “But don't drink too much,” Hinata-sensei reminded her sternly.

Sarada flushed. She’d almost forgotten the accident she’d had- the mess she’d caused all over the floor of her senseis’ kitchen. She bowed her head, pouting in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Hinata-sensei soothed her gently. “Stay soft for me,” she reminded, tapping Sarada’s tensed thighs. She’d clenched them up unconsciously, trying to prevent another accident. “You’re so perfect,” Sarada mewled as her sensei kissed her neck in praise. “Now,” Sarada squirmed. This was the part she both needed… and was dreading. “It's time for your punishment.”

Sarada licked her lips as her sensei’s warmth pulled away from her body, and the older woman crossed the room to the rack where she kept her tools of punishment.

“Oh hey!” Sarada jerked in her bonds at Naruto-sensei’s voice.

“No!” Hinata was stamping her food, poking Naruto in the chest as she tried to shoo him out of the room. “You get away.” Naruto had his hands up in surrender, but Hinata-sensei was obviously not satisfied with that. She turned to the other person in the doorway. Sarada couldn’t see them yet. “I’m sorry to be like this Konohamaru-kun, but your tutor, he-”

Naruto cut her off smoothly. “Easy easy babe,” he chuckled. “I’m not gonna touch your little sub.” Sarada huffed. She was feeling on a wavelength with Hinata-sensei. The Hokage needed to stick to their own training sessions together. “I promised he could see your awesome suspension techniques. You gotta admit you only do it once in a little while.”

“Hmpf!” Hinata folded her arms and flicked her hair as she turned her back to her man. She tilted her head at Konohamaru. “You want to see?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Konohamaru nodded seriously, bowing to the Hyuga heiress. This clearly pleased her. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She waved him over, walking towards Sarada’s immobile form. “No touching,” she warned. “I’ll show you.” Her cool hand soothingly touched Sarada’s thigh. She needed it, the new arrivals had made her nervous and a bit tense. As she relaxed, she could feel the ropes stop biting into her as hard and breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s it. Good girl. I know it’s hard.”

Konohamaru was inspecting her body- she could feel his eyes. “The ropes go under.” He had to be looking- at the edge of her robe. She could feel it fluttering against the curve of her butt. He wanted to see the rope work… around Sarada’s pussy?

She squirmed, starting to feel hot. “It’s okay. You can show him,” she murmured. Her female sensei carefully folded up the back of her robe, letting the cool air flow against Sarada’s moist parts. She squirmed, the feeling of being watched was intensifying.

“Look.” Hinata-sensei’s fingers ran along the cleft of her butt, then lifted up a knot, pulling the ties taut against her sensitive spots. Her toes curled and she released a soft whine. “See how they cross here?” Her sensei was asking Konohamaru. “That’s very important for distributing weight to protect the circulation,” Sarada exhaled sharply when her mistress tugging released. “Then you go up here and make some bands, always keep the lines flush against each other. Don’t let them twist or your sub will be uncomfortable.”

Konohamaru’s hands were less dainty than Hinata’s. Sarada could feel it immediately. Also, unlike Hinata’s, his hands were heated and calloused instead of cool. “Wow. You’re so amazing. It looks beautiful and it's so sturdy.” He tugged against it, making Sarada swayed and the pressure against her belly increase and decreased in a dizzying wave.

“I thank you for such praise, Konohamaru-kun. It's good to know the arts aren’t dead,” Hinata-sensei gushed. Sarada could tell she really liked him. If her sensei decided to include Konohamaru in more of her training, Sarada might not mind. He was being careful with her and was listening better than his old tutor had.

“It’s the opposite. I was hoping to apprentice in this art under you sometime soon.” Sarada couldn’t suppress the excitement. She squirmed a bit in her ropes, pressing her thighs against his hand.

“Konohamaru also wants to be Hokage, Sarada-chan,” Naruto chimed in, suddenly closer. She inhaled sharply as he tipped her chin up, narrowing her eyes at him. Was he planning something? He didn’t make any moves, just rubbed his thumb over her lips, then dipping it into her mouth her rub her tongue. She moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering. Well, if that was all he was gonna do, she could put up with it.

“It’s okay. I’ll probably retire by the time you’re ready,” Konohamaru soothed, petting Sarada gently. Sarada nodded. Her brain was going fuzzy in pleasure as she was massaged at both ends.

“Mmm,” she moaned around her male sensei’s fingers.

Naruto grinned, pressing his thumb slightly down- just enough to make her throat work and air a little harder to come by. “She’s usually more talkative, but my wife has her in a stress position.” He pulled his thumb out and Sarada gasped softly, her lips moving against the thumb she’d made slick with her fluids. “Looks like she’s gonna get spanked too,” he added. He smirked at her, showing off his canines and letting his eyes go narrow like a fox’s. “You shouldn’t have done all that bad stuff huh?”

Trickster! He’d made Sarada’s punishment happen for his own entertainment! “You-” she gasped, then bit her tongue, glaring. He laughed, pressing a swift kiss to her mouth and pulling back before she could bite him. She whined in frustration, shaking her head as he tried to pet her.

“Don't engage him, dear. He’s only going to get you in more trouble,” Hinata-sensei warned, pulling Sarada’s hair in strict warning. Sarada went soft, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from shooting venomous looks.

“Yes, Hinata-sensei,” she uttered softly.

“Would you like to watch the punishment? This also has an important technique,” her sensei was asking Konohamaru. Was this all for his benefit, set up by his Senpai? That would explain how they showed up right on time for the punishment to begin. And if Hinata did it once in a blue moon only- Maybe Naruto-sensei was being a good senpai by triggering his own blue moon, but he was being a bad sensei!

“Yes, Ma’am,” Konohamaru replied eagerly.

“Count them for me Sarada-chan,” her female sensei ordered. “Now, what’s important is that they don't wrap around, you want the tips to impact first.”

“I see.”

“Move your arm like this.”

Sarada cried out as the first strike made stinging contact with her thighs, a hand’s breadth above the knee. “One!” It was a lot. She immediately broke into pain sweat, gasping the numbers out as best she could. Her head was already beginning to swirl. “Two,” Sarada’s leg folded up against her will. Hinata-sensei waited until she set her foot back down and was standing steady before striking again. “Three!” Fire. Fire on her thighs- her sensei’s aim was perfect, striking the same spot every time- making it feel more raw- more hot. “Four-” she trembled, collapsing against the ropes. Again, her sensei waited. “Five,” She stayed on her feet, biting her lip against the pain.

“Stop once in a while to check the skin,” she heard from her daze. She felt something cool against her lips- Naruto-sensei holding the cup against her mouth. She slurped, but accidentally blew bubbles into the water as Konohamaru’s rough palms ran over her raw thighs, checking the skin like Hinata-sensei had told him to. She could feel every callous lighting her thighs up like a match. Despite the pain, the vibrations forcing the knot into her navel- her womb- it was starting to feel really good

“She’s red,” Konohamaru commented softly.

“Do you see any breaks,” Hinata-sensei asked, trailing the flogger along Sarada’s back. ‘I’m not done with you,’ the gesture told her. Sarada moaned, her insides twisting from the intensity of the sensations. Naruto-sensei tipped the water against her lips again- and that time she was able to take quick, gasping sips. She thanked him reluctantly.

“No,” Konohamaru finally assessed, after looking all over Sarada’s bared thighs for a minute.

“Then you can continue.” Her sensei was passing Konohamaru the flogger. She heard him test the leather against his hand and shivered at the noise it made when striking his palm.

“Six-” She gasped, her back straightening as she was thrown against the ropes. He hit much harder. Hinata-sensei immediately scolded him that it wasn’t about force. She didn’t take the flogger away. “Seven-” She was already trembling from pain, her head resting against Naruto-sensei’s abs. He firmly gripped her shoulders to help keep her in place.

“Ah! Eight” She cried, realizing her sensei was also keeping her from squirming, so Konohamaru wouldn’t have to wait for her to steady herself. “Nine!” They came faster than she’d been prepared for- she barely remembered to count. “Ten!” It was almost a scream. She panted, sagging against her sensei.

“Fuck,” Konohamaru breathed from behind her.

“Language, young man,” Hinata-sensei immediately huffed.

He immediately apologized. “I’m sorry, Ma’am.” She could feel him checking her skin again. Wailed as he rubbed against her raw flesh. It was too much, she wanted to lean away, but with her male sensei bracing her it was impossible. “You’re all right?” He asked. She nodded, wiping the beginnings of teary eyes on her sensei’s shirt. She couldn’t speak- she knew how watery her voice would be.

“Slowly, Konohamaru,” Hinata-sensei reminded him.

“Eleven,” Sarada gasped, feeling bite keenly. She stepped side to side a bit, rubbing her thighs together. Her butt felt too hot. Her body was throbbing- begging from him to stop looking at how red her thighs were and stick it in. “t-twelve-” she stuttered, feeling a tear finally slide down her cheek. “Thirteen,” Sarada wailed, gritting her teeth. “f-fourteen.” She pressed her eyes shut. She really didn’t want another one, but she could hear it whizzing through the air- she had to make sure she counted it. “Fifteen!”

Hinata-sensei came around Sarada’s front and touched the younger female’s feverish cheeks. Against them, those dainty hands felt like ice water. “How are you darling?”

She was sweating and her cheeks were stinging with tears. “Everything feels so hot, Hinata-sensei-” she moaned. “I’m burning up.”

Hinata nodded, opening Sarada’s robe and exposing her tits to the cool air. Naruto-sensei passed Hinata the water cup, then ran a cool hand over one of Sarada’s nipples. “Your tits got a fever, huh baby-girl?” He teased, grabbing the other one. She sighed, leaning into the touches and squirming as he pinched and poked her little pink nubs. He let up so Sarada could desperately choke down some water, then got down on his knees to kiss and stroke her cheeks, brushing her damp hair back from her face.

Meanwhile, Hinata-sensei moved back behind her. “Your skin here is close to its limit,” she told Sarada’ prodding a spot she knew must be a weal from how much it stung. “From now on I will have him strike you a little higher.”

Sarada nodded, trying to remember how to be soft. It was hard when she was so uncomfortable. “Okay, Hinata-sensei.” She tried to keep her breaths steady.

“You’re doing a great job, Sarada. you look so cool right now,” Konohamaru praised. Sarada flushed, and Naruto winked at her when he noticed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Thank you,” she told Konohamaru. There was a pause as Hinata-sensei showed the young jounin where to aim. It struck. Sarada screamed, her knees going weak. Somehow, she stayed on her feet. the next strike was already whizzing. “You hit!” She gasped- trying to communicate. “My-” Even with the robe covering her most sensitive parts, the flogger hitting them made the cold sweat on Sarada’s body increase- and her mind go white with pain. No more- No more- “My!” She cried, pulling her knees up to struggle and getting a painful wallop against the fronts of her shins. “Ah!”

“You aren’t counting,” Hinata-sensei complained softly. Sarada sobbed. Couldn’t her sensei see that he was hitting her in a bad spot? Now everything between her legs not only ached- but burned like fire- and it only seemed to make the hole even hungrier than it had been before.

“Maybe that’s her limit?” Konohamaru murmured worriedly.

“Maybe,” her female sensei agreed. “That’s a little bit disappointing but normal.” She felt Hinata’s finger begin to wiggle out the knot that held the end of the rope.

No. She couldn’t disappoint her sensei again. That was worse than the pain. She could take… at least a little more. “I can do more!” Sarada begged. “Please, Hinata-sensei”

Her sensei tucked the knot back where it came from, smiling proudly at Sarada and filling the young girl’s chest with bubbles. “Good girl,” she praised. Sarada could feel the pain dim at that. “Those last five shouldn’t count, right?” She shook her head in agreement even though her skin was definitely counting them. “We should do at least those properly.”

Sarada steeled herself. “Sixteen- seventeen, eighteen. Nineteen! Twenty,” she counted, clearing her mind of anything but the numbers and the praise- the praise she would get if she did this right. Naruto kissed her in the lull- letting her melt into his mouth and forget her aching body.

“That’s enough,” Hinata-sensei murmured. “Twenty-five if we count the ones you were being naughty,” she teased gently, stroking a cool hand over Sarada’s ass. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough?”

“Please-” Sarada shook her head. “Just give me a while.”

Hinata-sensei patted her thigh. “No. I think you’re done with that punishment. Let’s move on.”

Sarada nodded, her body flooding with relief. “Of course- Hinata-sensei,” she breathed gratefully. Her thighs were quivering more and more as the adrenaline wore off, and the sharp stinging became more of a hot smolder underneath her skin.

“Uhm, ma’am,” Konohamaru asked shyly. “Your flogger is wet.”

Sarada gasped, flushing and ducking her head against Naruto-sensei’s neck. Her senseis chuckled, patting her comfortingly. She leaned into their touches. “What do you see, Konohamaru?” Hinata-sensei asked, lifting the robe off Sarada’s thighs again so Konohamaru could look.

She wiggled, letting him peek between her thighs. She was so hot. She was so hungry. “She’s so wet-” Konohamaru groaned. “And pink.” His hand found her butt cheeks and stroked them gently. He spread her thighs a bit. Her pussy clenched at the cold air. “It's twitching,” he breathed. She could feel the desire in his voice. How much he wanted her. “Ah- I’m sorry, Sarada-chan I hope I’m not embarrassing you,” he realized with a start.

“He’s very excited by you. Do you want to help him out?” Hinata-sensei asked knowingly, tipping Sarada’s chin.

“Uh-huh,” she agreed. “Please- Konohamaru-Senpai,” she wiggled, offering it up to him. She could hear his soft choke and his step forward. His hand found her pussy, gently circling her clit.

“See I can behave, and I’ll even help do her aftercare to make up for last time,” she heard Naruto-sensei telling Hinata-sensei.

“Thank you, dear. But you’re going to have to come back here after if you want to make up for last time.”

“Oh boy. I’m in big trouble now, huh?”

She was half paying attention to her two senseis, but the other half was glued to the feeling of Konohamaru lining his thing up to the slit in her pussy. He gripped her hips with both hands, pulling her closer. The head pierced her slowly, parting her folds. “Kono-” Sarada gasped, her eyes rolling back. “hamaru-kun.” He felt hot and thick as he bottomed out, pressing out just under the knot at her navel.

She shivered, feeling his muscles tense up as he restrained himself from bucking into her. “Ready, Sarada?” He asked, slight strain in his voice. She nodded, pressing her hips back on his. He groaned, thrusting into her pussy. She sobbed in pleasure. It felt so good when his thing sliding and out of her. His thighs were soft, rubbing against her- soothing the burning. “Your pussy is super hot, baby,” he complimented.

Sarada moaned in agreement. “I’m gonna- You’re gonna make me-” The knot was squeezing her womb- and Konohamaru was squishing her pussy. She couldn’t keep her thighs from shaking as she came, but Konohamaru’s strong arms easily held her up. She wanted to come again. She got her toe tips solidly under her and began rocking hard against his thing, feeling it spear deep into her again and again.

She came again, quivering. Her head was super swirly, but he guided her hips even when she stuttered or trembled too much to keep pushing back against him. “You like that?” He asked. She nodded. He was really good. Especially when he started twisting his hips instead of thrusting straight. She released a tremulous wail, twisting with his motions as much as she could against the ropes.

She could hear his groans of pleasure. He thrust harder and faster, his hips going smack against hers. Eventually, his motions were stuttering too as he forced himself deep, his fingers tightening on her hips. “Where do I cum, baby?” He groaned, grinding his hips against hers. The sensation made her whine desperately. “Please- I’m close,” he begged.

With only a split second to decide Sarada gasped out: “Inside.” She pressed her hips hard against his as it spurted out. Her partner groaned, squeezing her hips, and pulling on the ropes and making the knot squeeze her womb hard as she came a last time. She gasped in pleasure as his thing throbbed inside her, spilling its contents.

“Fuck you’re amazing,” Konohamaru groaned. She bit her lip on a wail, feeling his cum drip down her pussy lips.

+++

Sarada was snuggled against Naruto-sensei’s chest as he carried her through the house. After they’d let her down from the suspension, he’d given her a bath and dressed her in one of Hinata’s old dresses. It was a clingy lavender fabric, and it felt super soft against her skin. She had barely been able to keep consciousness while all that was happening, she was so sleepy and so comfy with her sensei. “Delivery for Himawari,” he announced, pushing open the door.

‘“Is that my Sarada-chan?” Himawari giggled. “Gimme!” Sarada poured into Himawari’s arms, feeling the younger girl tangle around Sarada’s limp form like a squid.

“Hi,” Sarada greeted, nuzzling her girlfriend.

Himawari kissed her cheek. “Hi. You look like you’re gonna go to sleep,” she teased. Sarada nodded in agreement, her eyes already closing as she snuggled into Himawari’s chest.

“She’s really tired princess, don’t keep her up too long,” Naruto warned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“Okay!” Himawari agreed cheerily. Then she whispered conspiratorially into her cuddle partner’s ear. “I don’t mind if your eyes are closed, you know.”

Her fingers trailed over Sarada’s titties. “Demon,” Sarada cried, giggling. “You always wanna do it,” she accused.

“You always wanna do it more!” Himawari countered. She nuzzled Sarada, kissing all over her face and neck. Sarada put her arms around her girl’s neck and kissed her back, pressing their chests together and squirming sleepily. “What are these marks?” Himawari poked the red imprints along Sarada’s wrists. “Ropes?”

“Yeah.” She was burrowing under Himawari’s blankets, but she felt the younger girl get out of the bed and pad across the floor. “Himawari-chan what are you up to?” She called suspiciously, still not more than half opening her eyes.

Himawari hopped back into the bed, holding a mint green squeeze bottle in her hand. “It's important to rub them with cream,” Himawari announced cheerfully.

“Okay,” Sarada agreed, unburying herself from the covers. She let Himawari peel her out of the dress, lifting her arms up to help it along. Then laid back down, letting her eyes close. Himawari had said she didn't mind after all. The squeeze bottle popped open and Himawari’s cute, dimpled hands caressed the rope marks on her wrist, rubbing in the moisturizer.

“That feels really good,” Sarada moaned, giving her the other wrist. After that, the younger girl’s touches moved to her waist and hips, then continued down to her thighs. Sarada was breathing shallowly, her eyes going cloudy with pleasure as she tried to stay awake.

Sarada Instantly woke up a bit when Himawari’s fingers slipped between her legs and brushed over her folds. She was completely slick, she realized. “Wow Sarada-chan,” cooed the heiress. She lifted up her skirt- exposing the pearly skin of her thighs, and the pink bud between them. “Feel mine?” She offered.

Sarada did, her hand drawn like a magnet. Himawari's pussy made a soft wet sound as Sarada parted her lips and teased the entrance to her opening. “Mmm. Wow,” she complimented. “You got all sticky from giving me a massage,” she teased.

Himawari grinned, lacking any self-consciousness. “Yeah.” Sarada curled her fingers and the girl arched, crying out Sarada’s name. Then it was her turn to moan as Himawari repaid her in kind, thrusting her two fingers against Sarada’s sensitive spot. They both moved fast, trying to outpace each other, racing to completion. Himawari came first, her fingers spasming and digging into Sarada’s g-spot.

Sarada shivered, writhing against the pressure of her girlfriend’s touch. “Now please,” she lifted her hips off of Himawari’s limp fingers and burrowed herself back under the covers. That time she really wasn’t coming out.

+++

Sarada was hanging her feet into the stream while she waited for group training to begin. It had been pretty hot the past few days and splashing around in the water did wonders for cooling her off. “Hey, Sarada!” She twisted around to see Konohamaru-senpai and Naruto-sensei approaching her from across the stream. She waved, grabbing her sandals and running across the grass towards the two males.

“Konohamaru-senpai. sensei.” She bowed to both of them lightly, nuzzling into her sensei’s palm when he patted her hair. Since Naruto-sensei had given her a warm, gentle bath following her punishment, she couldn’t help feeling sweet around him. Even if the punishment had been his fault to start with, him kissing her over and over while pouring soapy water over her thighs had completely cleared that up. She still shivered thinking about this soft touches and words of praise.

“It’s my turn today, I hope you’re ready to run hard.” Konohamaru was stretching his arms and legs in preparation for training. She wondered if he was planning on training with them, instead of just watching.

“Sarada here is pretty fast,” Naruto complimented.

“Oh yeah?” Konohamaru had a really nice smile and he beamed it her way. “I’ll put you to your paces then,” he promised with a wink. Sarada had to admit… she was getting a bit of a crush on him. Her body remembered his feel and voiced its interest between her thighs. Sarada couldn't wait to impress him by leaving all the other rookies in the dust. Then maybe she could ask him to… She flushed, catching herself fantasizing at training.

Luckily the two were chatting with each other and didn’t notice. “It’s so exciting. I can’t wait to see who ends up on teams together.” Her sensei had slung his arm around Konohamaru’s shoulders. “New squads are so cute!” The younger man happily pressed close to his Senpai- the same way Himawari did to Sarada whenever they saw each other. It was really cute to see them like that even way later in life.

But it also felt a little like she was intruding, so she turned her back on them. Just in time because she heard a sound like kissing and Konohamaru chuckling. “Easy Naruto-senpai,” in a breathless voice. “There’s still a lot of group practices left.”

Their voices faded behind her as she ran over to some of the other rookies that were filtering in. Shikadai asked if she wanted to stretch with him and Chouchou. Soon all her age mates had finished warming up, and they were sitting crisscross the ground waiting for their jounin-sensei of the day introduce himself.

“All right rookies, I’m Sarutobi Konohamaru.” Some of the girls squealed in excitement when the handsome jounin appeared in a theatrical puff of smoke. Sarada giggled. She wondered what they’d do if she told them she’d had him already. “My team will be dedicated to forward infiltration and first strike. Our main focuses today will be seeing which of you have the speed and can interact seamlessly with teammates to get the element of surprise on enemies.”

Everyone whooped or groaned, expressing how they felt about the assignment. Chouchou and Shikadai moaned, both of them hated running. Sarada rolled her eyes. She didn’t mind admitting she had a need for speed and didn’t mind sweating if it meant going fast. “Please let me know after if you want to be considered. If you impress me, I might approach you.”

“Yes, Konohamaru-senpai!” They all replied in concert, giving him the proper respect. Sarada bounced up onto her feet, then pulled Chouchou up. The heavier girl wasn’t as limber as Sarada, but there was no way she could punch as hard as the Chouchou. Sarada supposed everyone had unique bodies and strengths. It was obvious that Chouchou probably wasn't going to ask to be on Konohamaru's team.

“All right,” Konohamaru shouted across the field. “Count off in fours.”

“One” Sarada

“Two” Chouchou

“Three” Shikadai

“Four.” Inoichi

Sarada sighed. She would've chosen other teammates but she’d basically gotten the least athletic people on her team. She hoped it didn’t mess up her marks too much. She loved those guys but if going fast was the measure- their team was going to be relatively far behind. “Now choose a captain.” Everyone froze, the idea of that responsibility making them either nervous or excited. “You have one minute. Don’t waste it staring at me”

“Sarada you go,” Chouchou suggested, nearly physically pushing the more petite girl forward. She squirmed against the hand on the small of her back.

She hadn’t been prepared to get picked. “But-” Shikadai was definitely the tactician among them- and wouldn’t that make him a good leader? But when she looked at him he didn't look ready either. His eyes were really anxious, and she could see that forcing him wouldn't’ help. “Okay- I can.” Everyone else on her team sighed with relief. “One of you guys could definitely have done it though,” she complained.

“Step up captains,” called Konohamaru-sensei. She felt Chouchou’s hand tap the small of her back, reminding her to step forward.

“Yes, sir!” She looked around to see who else was leading. A flash of yellow caught her eye. Really? Boruto thought he had what was needed to be a captain? She scoffed. He was just showing out because his dad’s kouhai was there. It wasn’t a secret that infiltration had some of the coolest missions, either.

“Mmmhm. Good choices.” Konohamaru nodded in satisfaction. “Now I want you to run across this field as quickly as you can and as many times as you can without breaking formation. There will be no stopping. Leaving your teammates behind is not allowed either.” Everyone prepared to make a dash. Luckily the Inoshikacho already had a formation that they fell into automatically. Sarada just took her place center front and reminded herself mentally not to let them fall too far behind. “Go.”

+++

She hadn’t gone nearly as fast as she’d wanted to show him. Even when they’d switched exercises shed still had to lag behind for her teammates while Boruto, Metal, and Mitsuki had raced ahead. Even though she's been trying to pace herself- her team had still collapsed at the end and called her an unforgiving tyrant. Lovingly, in Chouchou’s case, but still. She felt bad about making them go against their natures for her sake, but she’d had to try and impress Konohamaru. To make up for it she offered to get water bottles for her wheezing friends.

She bent over to gather the bottles isn’t her arms, and when she stood again a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She recognized the callouses against her skin instantly. “Konohamaru-senpai?”

“Sarada-chan,” he confirmed easily. “I wanted to ask if you’d let me request you.”

She smirked knowingly at him. “Because you wanna see me more?” She teased, it made sense too because she wouldn’t have requested herself after how her team did that day.

“I do, but I had to come out here and make sure you could keep up.” She looked away, biting her lip. “You did, don't worry. It wasn’t really about pure speed. I have your individual stats for that.” Sarada’s lips parted in surprise. How tricky! Well, he was a shinobi after all. Were all the jounin looking for different skills than they announced? “And if you couldn’t then I’d just ask you to come over,” Konohamaru added with a wink.

Sarada blushed. “You can request me.” She twirled her hair shyly in her fingertips. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Konohamaru and what he must be wanting to teach her. And on top of that, he wanted her to come over.

His fingers found the strand of hair she was twisting and twirled it for a moment, making her giggle by brushing the ends along her neck. “Awesome.” He had some interesting moves and it was definitely worth it to see if he could make her cum again like when she’d been tied up.

“And- I wanna come over.” Sarada lifted the bottles in her arms up, showing them to Konohamaru. “But I have to take these to my team first. I made them run more than they wanted to.”

Konohamaru laughed. “All right.” Sarada ran quickly over to her flattened team and handed each one a bottle to drink from before telling them goodbye and rushing back across the field to make plans with Konohamaru-Senpai.

She stopped short when she saw Boruto talking to the jounin. She scowled. “- be requesting you as well?” She heard Konohamaru ask pleasantly. “Like we discussed?”

Boruto shrugged. “Yeah, all right.” Sarada’s nose wrinkled at his flippant attitude. “Just no more weird stuff.”

“Promise,” Konohamaru laughed. He finally noticed her standing there and waved her over. “There you are Sarada-chan. You know Boruto already- I’m requesting him so you might end up with him as your teammate.” Both she and Boruto made faces. At least they agreed on that one.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Konohamaru. “Do you wanna go?” She heard Boruto’s scoff but refused to respond to it.


	5. Apologies and Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I hope you liked it.

+++

Sarada skipped onto the training ground, excited to learn whatever her papa had hinted towards teaching her. She hadn’t seen him in a few days, and when she’d asked Naruto about it, the Hokage had just told her that her papa was “too sad.” She didn’t get that, but she’d patiently waited until a small hawk had swooped down with a message asking her to come out to the practice targets. “What are you doing here?”

Sarada frowned, folding her arms. Boruto was there. “I’m meeting my dad, he said he was going to show me something.” The blonde boy was definitely a disappointment compared to her father.

“He left,” Boruto replied, his expression equally annoyed. “We just finished training.”

Sarada blinked in shock. “Papa is training you?” Her chest panged. “He never said.” Why had he been hiding things from her? Did he like Boruto better than Sarada? She knew she could never be a real apprentice for her papa- but for him to just choose someone else, hurt like nothing else. She swallowed uncomfortably, her chest tightening further. No- she knew he could only choose someone else. She had to get over it and be… happy for Boruto and her papa for being able to train together.

“Why would he, when you chose that dummy to train you.” Boruto’s words shattered the fragile logic that Sarada had been trying to pull together. “Anything your dad wants to show you is probably way out of your league anyway.”

“Don’t say bad things about my sensei,” Sarada hissed, her eyes narrowing ”or me.” Boruto really didn’t know when to shut up. “Anyway, you know my papa couldn’t be my mentor.” It was a sore spot for her, and Boruto carelessly teasing her about it was making the space between her eyes start to hurt. “That doesn’t make any sense.” She rubbed her temples and mentally whispered for her Sharingan to relax, instead of forcing their way into activeness.

“You could have picked anyone else.”

“You don’t understand anything!” Sarada couldn’t help it. She knew her eyes were flashing an angry red. “I wish my dad was more like yours. I wish-”

“You don’t.” Sarada hissed as he cut her off. “I don’t get what the big deal about dads is anyway. My dad is here, sure. He’s still useless.” She wanted to beat the condescending mug into pulp. How could he know- how could he know when he’d always had his father? When he’d always had everything that Sarada wanted. A complete family with siblings, and a father. It was making her vision bleed red to see him so easily push those things aside.

“Being this way doesn’t make you stronger.” She was still trying to make him see, but her chakra was running hot. It made it impossible to think clearly.

He put his hands up. “Prove that it doesn’t-” She should try to explain better. Instead, she just mirrored his fighting stance in a motion she knew the Sharingan was forcing her body through by the way that it didn’t feel like her when she looked down at her balled fists.

“Rasengan!”

Her hand flipped through the seals before she even realized what she was doing, or what the consequences could be. She was suddenly back at the lake when the only thing on her mind had been impressing her papa. “Fireball jutsu!” The actual explosion of flames shocked Sarada back into reality, but she’d already let it go. “Boruto!” She cried desperately, hoping that would give him enough time to dodge.

Their two chakras met and exploded outwards in a spiraling tornado of blazing red. His wind Rasengan- her fireball. Their aggression combined into one motion. Neither of them had the power to withstand it. She saw Boruto go flying before she blacked out in heat and force of the shockwave.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

+++

Her father’s eyes narrowed at her when he found her standing in the entrance to the hospital. “... You’re still here.” His voice cut like a knife, and Sarada fought not to release a whimper, her fists twisting up the fabric of her skirt. He turned swiftly and began walking home. Hinata and Naruto-sensei passed going the opposite way, their faces twisted in worry. Sarada couldn’t look them in the eye. She couldn’t ask how Boruto was doing.

It took until they arrived at the steps of Naruto-sensei’s house before she could speak and even then “I’m sorry,” is all she could say. And then again “I’m sorry.” She choked on it, and the only reasons she’s didn’t cry was because she didn't deserve too. Even with the burns she’d gotten, she couldn’t even think of herself as hurt.

“How can you be so selfish?” Her father snapped suddenly. Sarada ducked her head. “I didn’t show you that so you could hurt your comrades, did I?”

Sarada didn't reply. She didn’t know how to answer without making him madder, and the fear of that froze her lips together. But apparently, her silence had angered him just the same. He made a frustrated noise and yanked her ear. “Ow- ow-” Sarada yelped.

“It hurts?” He asked, tugging, forcing her to look into his eyes. Sarada whimpered, casting her eyes down. She didn’t dare pull away, but meeting his gaze was something she couldn’t face either. “Boruto’s scorched from head to toe and you’re telling me 'ow'?” He let go and turned his back as if she weren’t even there.

He opened the door and went to step inside without even seeing if she was following. No. She couldn’t go back to being invisible. “Papa-” she sobbed, curling her fingers around her ear. She was crying for herself, over such a tiny thing. It was so shameful. Her ear felt like he had laid a brand against her skin there, smarting even as she hurriedly followed him through the doorway.

“Papa I-” He raised the flat of his hand and her voice died away instantly. She pressed her back against the door to his room, hearing the tumblers slide into place. He’d told her to be silent- but she felt her lungs crushing the longer they stood there in the quiet.

“I understand my mistake,” he spoke softly. Sarada’s tummy was curling up. His quietness was scarier than when he’d been saying mean things. “I gave you the power of fire before I made you understand the pain of burning.”

“No-” She shook her head, pressing her back even more flush against the wood of the door. Wherever he had in mind to teach her that, she didn’t like his voice, or his strangely depthless eyes when he looked at her. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll burn all night, like the person you scorched,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Come here,” her limbs jolted in confusion. Should she obey? Half of her always needed to obey, the other half was very very afraid and even considering opening the door and bolting.

She bit her lip. “I’m afraid to papa-” she whispered, honestly.

“Now.” Her father’s eye flashed crimson, and Sarada’s limbs jolted again, the obedient side of her beginning to win out. She had to deserve whatever he did to her right? And maybe it wouldn't hurt that bad. Even if it did- what if refusing made her papa stop talking to her?

Her hands curled into nervous fists as she forced herself off the door. “I’m coming.” Her legs felt wooden as she stumbled over to where her papa had taken a seat in the heavy looking chair by his desk.

“My girl,” he sighed tiredly, touching her hair. She felt his chakra pulse, but it wasn’t obvious to her what he was doing with it. “You will learn.” Gripping the back of her neck, he forced her over his lap. The smell of her papa’s clothing was normally soothing. But she was in trouble, and it was making her stomach roil. Sarada was only sure of the fact that she was uncomfortable. Her ear was burning more and more, instead of the sensation fading. She squirmed as he bared her thighs by swiftly yanking down her leggings. The difference from when he was doing it to make her feel good was painfully obvious. The contrast from the other experience just made it worse. Instead of feeling hot, she felt nervous and sick.

She bit her lip to silence her cries as the first smacks descended on her thighs and exposed cheeks. Her papa really was strong. She lurched forward with each stroke, and she could feel the imprint of his hand blazing on her skin long after. “Ah!” In fact, the stinging spread over her skin like wildfire, no matter how she twisted and squirmed against the vice of her father’s hand around her wrists. Every second it hurt more and more, the blaze eating its way around the front of her legs, creeping up her tummy, her neck.

She jerked desperately, trying to get away from it. She’d wanted to be good and accept punishment but this was too much. She wished she’d run- she should have run. Her papa made his hand hurt worse than a whip- and the pain didn’t fade at all. She knew she was biting his pants but couldn’t get her teeth to stop clenching every time he struck her thighs. “Please papa,” she begged, sobbing. “Stop.”

He released her wrists, just as she asked, and Sarada felt herself begin to slide off his lap. He grabbed her under her armpit before she could end up curled up on the floor. The way her clothes rubbed her body made it worse, hotter. “Your Sharingan can make it stop if you think you deserve it.” The mirror he pushed into her hands was cool, but it was little comfort when even the roots of her hair felt like they were being signed off her skin.

“Wait-” But the door was already slamming behind him.

+++

Sarada turned the mirror in her hands, finding a cool spot to grip even though the rest of her body was an inferno. “You didn’t release it?” She’d been vaguely aware of the lights’ colors changing through the half-open window, but only the shock in her father's voice let her know it was morning. Sarada had spent the whole night consumed in her guilt and had been unable to justify using her Sharingan to release what she’d long ago realized was a terrifyingly realistic genjutsu. “You really are sorry.”

He touched the side of her face, and she shyly met his eyes. It might be her imagination but he looked guilty too. The Sharingan in his eye swirled. It was like being doused in cold water. Sarada released a deep breath of relief, her body finally releasing the tension she’d held out of discomfort all night. He curved his arm around her to hold her upright. “I won’t do it again, I promise,” she promised, her voice coming out weak and scratchy. “Is Boruto okay?”

He sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. She must have tangled it tossing and turning. “You should go check on him.”

Sarada nodded. “But can I sleep first?” She pleaded.

“Yes, my girl,” her papa sighed, pulling her close against his chest, his thumb stroking gently. “As long as you understand-” he began, then paused. His voice was very soft when he told her.

“I shouldn’t hurt my friends like you did. I know.” It slips past her lips before she really has had time to think about what he was saying. There was just a feeling in her that her papa reacted so strongly because he’d had something similar happen in the past. Even though she'd already gotten in trouble for talking about stuff he didn’t like, spending the night trapped under the genjutsu had made her feel so dizzy, she couldn't help but say anything that popped into her head.

He twitched, and his eyes flicked away from hers. He scoffed. “Who said anything about that?”

Sarada shook her head, smiling to herself. Maybe he wasn’t that hard to understand after all. “You don’t have to, papa.”

+++

Sarada fidgeted outside the door for a moment before stepping inside. “Boruto-” she called softly, resting her palms against the cool cloth of the hospital bed and leaning over his prone form to see if he was conscious. He jerked slightly when he opened his eyes and saw her leaning over him. “Are you okay?”

He rubbed the leftover drowsiness out of his eyes and sat up. “I’m okay. Stop being so weird. Sit down.” There were bandages around his face and neck. Some covered his right arm but the left was bare and only a little red. Sarada inhaled sharply, her fingers twisting into the sheet. He must have seen something in her face because he frowned and shook his head before saying: “You know it really wasn’t your fault the jutsus reacted like that.”

Sarada knew that as true, but it wasn’t enough for her to feel blameless. “I shouldn’t have been using it in spar in the first place.” Boruto shrugged, not quite hiding the wince as the bandages pulled with the motions. “Does this hurt a lot?” She asked, lightly touching his wrist. She could feel the fever he was sporting through the gauze.

“It’s pretty hot but I’ll be okay.” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thanks for coming,” he added after a moment “That stuff I said was pretty stupid, now that I got to thinking about it.”

Sarada shook her head. “You didn’t deserve this though. Will you let me make it up to you?” She climbed into his bed and carefully, carefully put her weight onto him. “Are you good here?” She asked more flirtily, tracing her finger down his navel. His body was already interested, she could feel it.

And his expression was an open awe that Sarada hadn’t expected to see in his face when he looked at her ever. But she was liking it then. “Really?” He touched her hip and pulled her so their parts were almost touching. Two layers of fabric seemed like so much. “You know I won’t turn that down from a pretty girl,” he grinned. “Especially after the last days I had.” Okay so maybe he was a bit charming sometimes. “Oh- Oh-” Sarada heard him groan softly as her pussy ground over his thing. “Fuck me.” He thrust up from under her, his thing giving her delicious heat and friction. “Is this good for you too?”

Sarada lifted off him just long enough to pull her panties off. “Don't worry about me.” She tugged his waistband down to his knees. At least his thighs hadn’t been burned. He shivered when she pulled her nails across him teasingly. “I just want you to feel really good.” She smiled from amusement, gripping him and stroking his hard thing with slow, deliberate motions.

His warm velvety skin touched inside her thighs, making a soft, shivery movement that made them both tremble. “Fuck,” Boruto huffed. His fingers were really tight on Sarada’s hips, clenching without Boruto even seeming to notice it. She set her entrance against the tip of his thing and wiggled, continuing teasing him a bit. “I really like hearing you say that,” he breathed. His fingers tried to pull her hips down, dragging against her skin. She finally let him push his thing up into her and moaned softly when he stuck it in fast and desperate. “You’re so mean most of the time, but now you’re being really nice to my dick.”

“Uh-huh,” Sarada whined. He let his head fall back when she started riding him, his eyes fluttering closed with pleasure and biting into his bottom lip. “It feels good in there so I’m gonna be really nice to it,” she praised. She gripped the frame of the bed instead of his shoulders, afraid to pinch his burns.

He didn’t seem to be feeling anything but his dick though. “Fuck ride me faster-” He gasped, squeezing her hips tightly and trying to tug her harder against his. “I’m gonna-” Sarada felt him tense.

She flexed her thighs and his fingers dug desperately into her thighs but he couldn’t move her back down. “Not yet!” She giggled, kissing him teasingly on the cheek.

“And now she’s back to being mean to me-” Boruto moaned his nails digging into her lower back as he tried fruitlessly to make her take him inside again.

She giggled. “But you like it this way.” She bounced once, twisting her hips slowly as he desperately gasped her name. She liked to watch him squirm, but she wasn’t trying to torture him, she just wanted a chance to feel good too. “I’ll let you cum in me at the end but only if you last long enough for me to cum first, okay?” She promised, stroking his bandaged cheek.

“I’ll try.” Boruto sighed in extreme pleasure, lifting his hips from the bed and thrusting up from below. Sarada moaned in surprise, feeling him suddenly moving inside. Well, there was no way to stop him from doing that. “It really feels good, I don’t know if I can keep from cumming.” She had to agree, especially when he thrust harder and faster.

Even with her on top, he was moving against her in ways that made her tummy tighten up. She squealed as his mouth fastened onto her nipple and she felt the scrape of his teeth on one of her hard nubs. His fingers pressed against the pucker of her other hole and made circular teasing motions. Sarada found herself trembling in his lap. He wasn’t taking the task of making her cum lightly at all, in fact, he seemed to be putting all of his talents to use.

“Boruto~” She whined when his teeth caught her other nipple, leaving the first dark red and tingly in the cold hospital air. Sarada had quickly forgotten all about resisting his grip on her hips. His hot palms were guiding her into motions that let him thrust deep and dragged delicious friction over her clit and inner lips.

“You’re so hot,” Boruto groaned, letting her other nipple pop out of his mouth and meet the cold hospital air. Sarada shivered. She was close. He was making her nipples and pussy feel good and on top of that, his body was feverish and hot against hers- inside hers. It only made everything feel better, even if she was a little guilty about being the cause of the fever. She put her fingers to her clit and rubbed it with jerky motions. “Are you gonna cum like this?” He asked, his blue eyes watching her with great attention. “I wanna see.”

He slowed down to watch her better but Sarada shook her head and begged: “No- harder.” She struck her hips fast against his. “Like this. More.” Boruto matched her pace eagerly and with both of them thrusting hard he went deep. Boruto groaned her name, long and husky. He thrust harder- it made Sarada flush with pleasure to realize he liked how she felt deep inside. She hoped she felt as good as he was making her feel. Especially when his motions made her legs go a bit weak. She tried her best to make her body to keep the rhythm.

“Don’t stop!” Boruto agreed, feeling her slow down involuntarily. “Let me.” She went soft for him and let him do as he wanted, which was to bounce her harder and faster than she’d been doing on her own. She gripped his above his wrists to keep upright and felt the muscles of his arms flexing powerfully under her fingertips. She shivered, cumming as he thrust hard against her, the base of his dick rubbing on her heated clit.

He must have cum very soon after that because when Sarada’s vision cleared she felt his cum sliding out of her pussy and down his length. “Mmm-” she moaned, her eyelashes fluttering. She’d be annoyed about him cumming in her without warning later. He’d kind of earned it by forgiving her so easily, anyway. “It’s all warm.” She touched the stickiness with her fingers, rubbing it into her clit. Boruto groaned softly as she pleasured herself and caused her pussy to clench around him.

“I filled you up a lot,” he gasped, going limp against the hospital pillows. “Maybe… I shouldn’t have?” He bit his lip. “I made a mess.”

Sarada giggled. “Dummy. You think you can resist cumming in a pussy that outclasses you this hard?” She joked.

“Yeah yeah,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “If you’re gonna be rude get out,” he pretended he was going push her off, but they both gasped when she actually slipped and their bodies disconnected too quickly. Sarada let out a pitiful whimper. She’d still been enjoying his feel and now her pussy was complaining about being empty. “Shit! Sorry about getting you sticky.” She looked down and groaned, her skirt had become a mess on the inside.

“You should be,” she snips, wiping her pussy and clothes clean with a piece of tissue she grabbed from his nightstand. She threw the soiled napkin in his lap, unable to resist messing with him just a little bit. He made a face but didn’t say anything else. “I’ll come by tomorrow,” she promised.

He smiled at her, rolling his eyes again. “Okay.”

+++

“Let’s see how this goes,” her sensei announced cheerfully, clapping his hands together once. Both her papa and sensei appeared to have been sparring at least an hour before Sarada got up and walked out to the training field to join them. The two men gleamed with sweat where they were cuddled up to one another against a tree, and Sarada licked her lips as their flushed bodies shifted against each other for the most comfortable position. Her papa was leaning on Naruto-sensei’s collarbone and watching the other man’s face as he talked. “The Jinchuuriki and Uchiha can accomplish a lot together,” Naruto-sensei continued. “It would be awesome if you and I could do that too- as my apprentice and especially when we are going on missions together.”

Sarada fidgeted with her hands behind her back, before consciously stopping. “I don't know how that works,” she admitted, even though it should have been obvious. Her papa’s one visible eye, black, drowsy, slid over to her. Then his lips slightly turned down into a frown and she got the sense that he was seeing her presence as… an interruption. She raised her eyebrows at both of them. They’d come out here to train her and if they didn’t take it seriously there would be some kind of violence. “Shouldn’t I read about technique first?”

Naruto-sensei grinned like she’d discovered some great secret, shrugging. “There isn’t one really, but if you can absorb bijuu chakra like your dad then you definitely won't have any problems with sage chakra either, right?” Naruto-sensei stood, pulling the taller Uchiha up with him, and giving him a push on the shoulder to make him walk into the center of the training ground. Her papa huffed, pushing his hair back from his face, where the dampness that had formed during their spar kept it in place. His black eye bled red, and the Rinne rippled as the sunlight fell into it.

“Let's get started,” her papa touched her cheek and her Sharingan sprang to life. She hissed. He did it fast, flooding chakra through her eyes way faster than she was used to doing it herself. “Doing it slowly just prolongs the pain.” He stroked the bone around her eye socket once, as an apology. Sarada nodded. Behind her papa Naruto’s gold, crackling chakra was turning orange, the orange-red, then blood-red. Sarada shivered, her hand coming up to grip her papa’s wrist.

She bit her lip. “This feels reckless,” she told her papa, searching his eyes for concern, or fear, or anything to tell her to call it off. Instead, she saw only sharp calm.

Naruto chimed in. “That’s how you discover new things,” but his voice had a dark, heavy rumble to it, and his mouth was lined in a ferocious looking black. His teeth. Sarada squeezed her papa’s wrist tighter.

She fidgeted, stepping from side to side because her sensei was coming closer and she still wasn't sure she could touch that ominous chakra- much less let it into her body. It throbbed in confusion as she wondered what it would feel like. It was a combination of fear and excitement that made Sarada really nervous. “Papa how did you-”

He shook his head, cutting her off. “It was to adapt or die.” Sarada inhaled sharply. “You won’t have to do that,” he soothed immediately. His worry for her showed in the way he tucked her close to his side, she thought, until he was using his grip on her shoulders to turn her around to face her fear. “Just stay calm.” Sarada did her best to not look like she was hiding in her papa’s shadow.

“Papa-” she whimpered. This close, the red chakra felt like it was boiling. Would she burn if she didn’t do it right? If she did do it right?

“Watch me,” her papa encouraged softly. “If you think you can then try it.” She nodded. She heard his acceptance of her fear and the possibility that she wouldn't be able to make herself do it. She watched him clasp Naruto-sensei’s claw-tipped hand as if everything was normal. She felt her papa heat up instantly as it flowed up his arm, red and jagged, and the way his body tensed and then- the chakra turned purple at his shoulder. Her papa seemed to effortlessly make it his own before it flowed into the vortex of power at his tummy. His presence got heavier as the seconds went on, weighing against her back, but his breath stayed steady.

He was fine. She would be fine too. “Okay-” she swallowed. She had to do it before she could talk herself out of it. “I think I can.” Her sensei looked like he wanted to tell her something but she’d already grabbed Naruto-sensei’s wrist before he could say anything. She tried to flinch back when she felt the pressure of the chakra trying to force its way against the normal current. “No, wait-” She tried to yank back but Naruto’s fingers circled her wrist and went tight light a vice. It did burn. His expression was grave.

“Sarada don’t panic,” he warned, all mirth fled from his expression. “If I let go just like that it's going to be a bad time.” She didn’t pull against his grip anymore, but internally her body heaved in revolt.

“I’m panicking-” Sarada admitted between to gasping breaths. “It doesn't feel good. It’s pushing the wrong way.” Every path in her body felt the reversed creeping of the demon chakra and she felt... violated. She whimpered quietly, pushing against the chakra so maybe she could get it back where it belonged.

She felt her papa’s inhale and knew what she was doing was bad already. “Relax-” her papa urged. “Don't force against it-” But it felt so much better, especially when it all just rushed away from her as if suctioned back out. She collapsed against her papa, panting.

“Too late,” her sensei observed grimly. Sarada gasped when her vision resolved enough to see the mass of chakra floating in the sky. Black, red, her own pink.

“What is that?” She asked fearfully. She could barely keep herself from obviously trembling.

Her sensei’s expression was pained when he replied: “A bad time.”

The chakra was collecting at one point, becoming darker and darker as it did. Naruto squared his stance.

Even as Sarada moved to copy him, her papa clapped and hand over her eyes, and spun her around so their backs were facing the bubbling mass in the sky.

And then bright light radiated out across the entire field, and a shockwave strong enough to make Sarada repress the urge to vomit made the ground under their feet fade out of existence. Then blistering heat.

Then darkness.

+++

“You just go along with whatever reckless nonsense Naruto suggests without even thinking about the safety of your daughter!” Sarada struggled against drowsiness. She felt really achy, sticky warm, and her tummy was turning unhappily. She managed to peel her eyes open as long as the rest of her body stayed perfectly still. Hospital ceiling. It swung, no matter how still she was. She closed her eyes back because the world felt too swirly with them open.

“Sakura- I tried to-” her papa’s voice. Thank goodness he was okay. She was starting to take more in from her environment and felt her mom’s hand twisted in her own. She squeezed as hard as she could but her mom seemed to be too busy yelling at her papa to notice.

“And you don’t even wear your arm- no wonder you couldn’t break the impact properly. And no, I don’t care that you got hurt protecting her when you should have prevented it!”

Sarada coughed weakly, trying to make her voice come out. “Mom, please don’t yell at him,” she rapped softly. She heard her mom’s gasp of relief and felt cool palms touch her forehead, brushing her hair back. “We were all being stupid and- I didn’t listen to their orders.”

“Parents are supposed to protect their children from stupid, Sarada-chan,” her mother informed her gently. “Sasuke is going to make this right, isn’t he?” There was a pause. “Isn’t he!”

“I- Yes.” Sarada smiled, she would have laughed but she didn't have the energy. Her body felt like a soup. She had to gather her strength for an important task- to ask for painkillers.

“By?” Sakura’s mom interrogated, clearly not satisfied with her papa’s reply.

“Wearing the arm from now and not going along with Naruto’s reckless ideas,” the male shinobi recited obediently. His sigh of annoyance was as visible as it could be with Sarada’s eyes closed.

Sakura giggled. “Good boy.” Her papa scoffed.

Sarada felt her mom unbutton her hospital gown and start running diagnostic jutsus on her chest and stomach. Then she felt the healing chakra pour over all her sore spots, knitting her body back together. Sarada sighed in relief, then winced when she unexpectedly felt a syringe enter her arm to deposit the drugs she’d been shoring up her reserves to ask for. Thank goodness. “Now you be a good girl and get better,” her mom told her jokingly, stroking Sarada’s hair back from her face.

“You got scolded hard, papa,” she rasped a soon as she heard her mother closing the door. Her father held something to her lips, and she opened for it. Ice chips. They cooled her down and made her mouth feel less dry. She kissed his fingertips. “... Thanks-” She paused to breathe through lungs that felt as heavy as metal “for taking care of me.”

His touch lingered at her lips. “I should have been wearing it,” he apologized quietly. There was much more than that he didn’t say, but it didn’t keep Sarada from knowing.

“I’m not mad, its barely anything…” She quickly soothed him, touching his hand where it rested at her lips, twining her fingers with his. Even so, she was curious. “But why weren’t you?”

There was a moment where she thought he might not answer. “... I used it to take care of you with it when you were a baby,”

Sarada bit her lip, trying not to giggle. “So, you got sentimental and didn’t want to lose it?”

He pinched her cheek without letting go of her hand, and she realized all at once that the texture of his fingertips on her cheeks was cool and hard. He was wearing it then. “Hush.”

Sarada broke and giggled, one side of her grin smarting from her papa’s pinched fingers. “You could cover it with a glove and it would be less obvious.”

“I suppose I’ll have to,” he agreed. “Since protecting you is more important than sentimentality.” He said it teasingly, copying her words back to her. He was trying to make it sound tiresome, but he couldn’t convince Sarada that he hadn’t already admitted it.

Sarada bit her lip, managing to get her laughter under control once more. “You’re so cute.”

“Cute?” The pinch on her cheek intensified and she let out an undignified noise of surprise. “Is this pain medication making you delirious?”

+++

“I wanna use some new toys on you,” Himawari announced, setting down her bag with a heavy sounding thud. Sarada had barely gotten home from the hospital before the younger trainee appeared, still wearing her school clothes. Technically Sarada was still on bed rest, and she opened her mouth to tell her girlfriend that but the petite female talked right over her. “You were gone so long I got bored and went to try a lot of things with my classmates,” the Hyuga gushed eagerly, climbing right into Sarada’s lap. “I wanna see how good I can make you feel with my new techniques.”

“Oh yeah?” Sarada asked. Her body felt a little sore from what her parents had informed her was chakra poisoning, but Himawari sitting on her lap didn’t make that worse. If anything, the press of the soft, dimpled hands into her waist and those thighs molded against her own made her feel better. “I missed you too,” she told Himawari, pulling her closer and pressing kisses all over her cheeks and lips. It had been a long mission, and it had felt like a long recovery as well with her friends so close but unable to see her while her condition was critical.

Himawari searched around in her bag without breaking her lips from Sarada’s, then set something in both of their laps. The weight of it made Sarada gasp. “Whoa!” she looked down. It was double-ended and made of a pretty pale pink glass, which explained part of the weight. It was also huge and textured with threatening looking studs. “You’re gonna try to stick that in me?”

“I’m going to do it,” Himawari affirmed. She pushed her hair back and looked at Sarada from under her lashes, blue eyes suddenly wide and shy. Sarada melted. How was she supposed to argue against that, even if she had initially wanted too? “If that’s okay?” It was unfair for Himawari to be so cute, that’s what it was.

“Yeah, we can.” Sarada agreed, swallowing. She wanted to know how it would feel, even if she was a bit intimidated. “Have you been… using it?” Sarada asked. Himawari flushed, nodding quickly. A vision of Himawari fucking herself with that massive thing, the studs catching the lips of her cute, tiny pussy, as her face warped into ecstasy flashed across Sarada’s vision. The young genin’s tummy clenched. She wanted to know. “Go slow at first-” Himawari pushed Sarada down onto her back, her fingers burrowing under the layers of Sarada’s clothing and greedily peeling her right out. “Ah- you’re so impatient.”

She tugged on Himawari’s zipper and revealed the mesh and soft skin underneath. Himawari’s boobs weren’t as big as Chouchou’s but they were soft and white, with rosy nipples. They were still lots plusher than Sarada’s own small peaks. Sarada nuzzled her face in them while finding the waistband for Himawari’s spandex by touch and pulling them down her thighs.

Himawari reached into her bag and applied lubrication to both ends of the toy, making the glass even shinier. Then the young Hyuga set the toy between both of their pussies and pushed her hips down. “It’s because I been waiting so long to do it with you like this.” Himawari moaned softly, the glass parting her lips and sinking into her soft pink bud with a wet sound. Only when it was fully buried in Himawari did the pressure overwhelm Sarada’s resistance. She couldn’t stop clenching as each row of studs pushed at her inner lips. “Wow, you’re tight.”

Sarada’s upper body was limp, but her thighs were tight and trembling. She gasped out: “Himawari… chan,” her eyes rolling back into her head. Sarada’s fingers grabbed desperately for her partner- Himawari giggled and entwined their fingers before she started rocking. She moved slow and steady, making their pussies swallow most of the double-ended toy together. Sarada gasped, watching it disappear until she felt too full to move, then reappear, studs ripping noises of pleasure out of her.

Sarada arched when Himawari picked up speed, her lips parting around a cry. She trembled, feeling it build up under her skin until- she collapsed with a heavy shudder, biting her lip. “Did you cum?” Sarada nodded weakly, kissing Himawari’s soft pink lips. “No one stuck anything in you while you were in the hospital, huh?” She shook her head, mewling as Himawari leaning forward to kiss her pressed the toy against the very end of her pussy.

“Not even supposed to-” she began to inform the other girl. She whimpered weakly, cutting off as the toy was gently pulled out. “Mmnh.”

“You’re so cute,” Himawari teased, leaning down to kiss her again. Sarada swiped her tongue across Himawari's lips and got to taste her sweet mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

+++

Sarada pressed her nose against the glass window, pulling on the sleeve that wasn’t empty anymore. She’d been really happy when her papa invited her into town to celebrate her getting off of bed rest after her chakra poisoning incident. “Ooh!” She gasped. The rubber grips that covered the palm of her papa’s glove caught the skin of her neck as he leaned down to see what she was looking at.

She’d been looking at a pair of earrings with silver posts and teardrop-shaped red stones hanging from them. They were similar to her mother’s, other than the color. She’d held them up to her cheeks, but the emeralds hadn’t suited her and she’d given them back, disappointed. “You like those?” She shivered at his deep voice next to her ear.

She shrugged, touching her plain, non-pierced lobes. She was enchanted by them, yes. But she didn’t know what purpose they would serve her. “My ears aren’t pierced,” she admitted. “Mom said I could but I’ve been so busy and-” When the earrings hadn’t suited her she’d been in a mood and hadn’t wanted to get them pierced anymore. She didn’t want to admit being that spoiled to her papa, so her voice just trailed off.

He smirked. “Sakura told me about your little tantrum.” Sarada eeped softly, covering her face with her fingers as she flushed a deep red from embarrassment. She’d already been caught. “My woman got you all jealous-”

“I don’t have to be jealous, I’m your girl,” Sarada huffed, folding her arms over her chest. She was sensitive about her papa and mom. She got that she couldn’t have him all to herself but she got jealous easily and they were together a lot in Sarada’s direct sight, kissing and making noise in the downstairs bedroom. Her mom didn’t have to hide being with her papa and got to do certain adult things with him that Sarada hadn’t even been allowed to do at all yet.

Her papa’s smirk widened as if he could read her thoughts. “You’re just a girl. But she’s my woman. In other words, compared to her you’re just a child-”

“Hmpf!” Sarada stamped her foot, scowling at the ground as he pet her hair. “Stop messing with me, papa!” She swiped his hand away. He could be so condescending, she didn’t even-

He bowed his head when he laughed, half hiding it. “It’s cute when you get mad.”

Ugh. Now she understood what she’d done by calling him cute earlier in the hospital. “Stooop!” She pushed both hands against his chest, but he was as a solid as a rock. His feet didn’t even shift from the pavement. She was sure he was standing so steady just to make her madder. Would it kill him to give just a little?

He patted her cheek and Sarada makes a noise of derision, jerking back and fixing him with her most venomous glare. “Let’s go inside,” he offered, touching the bar of the shop’s door. “Or you don’t want them anymore?”

Sarada scowled, kicking a pebble into the street. “I do!”

“Then fix your face,” he ordered, seriously. Sarada’s heart did a sharp quiver and her face probably flickered through fear before she managed to get it to smooth out neutrally. She took her papa’s hand, mostly to make sure he’d still let her. He nodded in approval, opening the door. Sarada breathed a sigh of relief.

She peeked into the other cases while her papa spoke with the shopkeeper. “Those, please,” she heard him ask.

The shopkeeper bowed excitedly. People often commented to Sarada about how rich her papa must be. This guy probably had heard that too. “For your daughter, Uchiha-san?”

“Yes.” Her father’s pale hand starkly highlighted the red color of the polished gems as he rolled them in his hand. He made Sarada stand in the light, giving the orders only with a motion of his eyes and held it up to her jaw. She felt his fingers brush her neck and wanted to shiver but hid it.

“The red will complement her very well,” the jeweler commented, happily adjusting the light so her papa could see it’s crimson flecks dancing across her skin as the gems split the light in “the way only real gems can.”

“Do you pierce ears?” Her papa asked.

“Yes, Uchiha-san.” He pointed to a tall stool near the back of the room. “Come sit up here, young lady.” With a pin and black ink, he made two marks and lets her papa check if they were even. Then he prepared his two needles and the earrings by disinfecting them. “It will hurt a little.”

Sarada nodded. “That’s okay.” She tilted her head to make it easier for him and felt the cold itch of the needle touching her skin. After a moment Sarada could hear the slight cutting of flesh. Even so, the pain was nothing but a prick and a heated soreness that only erupted if she let her new earrings swing too much. She beamed happily when he brought the mirror in front of her so she could see.

“Thank you.”

The jeweler smiled, happily ushering them out. “Be careful while they heal, and don’t take them out for a month,” he told them in parting.

“Perfect,” her papa commented softly, once they’d been left alone. He touched her chin and made her show him all the lights again. “You look beautiful.”

“Do you like them, papa?” Sarada asked, flushing at being called beautiful and looked at so intensely. “Ah-” She winced as her papa’s fingers brushed the earring.

He withdrew his fingers, patting her cheek once as he did. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. It was only the surprise that had made her react. Besides: “I like it when papa hurts me a little.”

“Hush,” he growls, flicking the shell of her ear and making her gasp from the sensation of her earrings swinging hard. “We’re outside you silly thing.”

Sarada stuck out her tongue. “No one heard,” she argued, but softly. Upsetting him was the last thing she wanted.

They started walking home. It is the same as their usual quiet walks except Sarada could feel him looking at her. Could feel his eyes on her neck and cheeks. She shivered. Something was different and until she found out what it was she’d be on edge. She looked curiously up at him and his eyes flicked away guiltily. She stopped in her tracks. He sighed heavily, stopping beside her. “Sarada… the other day I got the debrief. In a week I need to leave again.”

Sarada stopped in her tracks. “How long,” she made herself ask.

She felt him hesitate. “A while.” She made a soft desperate sound and he quickly added: “Not as long as before.” She sniffed, feeling her eyes begin to burn with tears. “I promise.” He touched her cheeks, wiping the wetness there with his thumb. “Don’t cry.”

Sarada rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hands, but more kept coming no matter how hard she tried to breathe deeply or push the feelings away to deal with later. She really couldn’t. “I can’t help it,” she told her papa helplessly.

He was silent for a moment. Neither of them was able to say anything for a while. Her papa took hold of her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her tears onto his shirt. “Let's go home.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She felt dazed. Crying made her face hot, and her eyes blurry. Her thoughts were moving through a fog of grief. She missed him so much it hurt, and he wasn’t even gone yet.

The haze didn’t clear up till he was closing the door behind him and guiding her to sit on his bed. He pulled her wrists away from her face. She rubbed her cheek against his offered sleeve, wiping most of the wetness off. He leaned down to kiss her tear streaked face. “I’m sorry about this.” The next kiss touched her lips, and she moaned. His lips felt cool after she’d made herself feverish from crying. She surged up against his mouth when he made to pull back, unready to stop. “I’ll make you feel something good,” he promised, petting her hair to comfort her. She nodded, pressing small desperate kisses along his jaw.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down so she could feel the weight of his body pressing against hers. The thought that she might not be able to feel him like this again made her release a choked sob. He shushed her, kissing the overheated spots under her eyes. “I’m sorry-” she wailed, turning her head to the side and gasping softly when his lips moved to her neck. She shivered, even despite her grief. He hadn’t lied to her about feeling good.

He flicked her zipper against her neck and she breathed a teary giggle. “Open for me.” She did, opening her dress all the way and letting it fall open on either side of her. “Good girl,” he praised, lifting her off the bed a bit so she could shrug out of the sleeves. She liked the way his fingers dimpled her waist when he lifted her up, the way he immediately attended to her soft noises of complaint, and the way he kissed her to silence them.

She had to say something. She could beg him to stay or- “Papa,” she began. He gave her a look and just shook his head. She sighed heavily, feeling her throat tighten up again. His fingertips traced her bare shoulder, and she grabbed hold of his thumb, pulling his hand to cover her chest. “Sorry.” Her breath hitched as his thumb caught her nipple, then pressed down.

“Don’t cry. Just relax.” He ran his palm down her side, and Sarada took deep, steadying breaths to try and obey him. She squirmed as his teeth and tongue teased her nipple, the left side of her chest lifting into his mouth. She gasped in pleasure as he sucked, turning her nipple darker pink by the time he released it. Her papa was kneading her hips with his hands how he knew she liked it. Her body felt really good, and the space between her thighs was heating up more and more as the seconds passed. He knew how to play her body too well- she was already clenching up to have him inside her before he’d even touched her weakest spot at all.

She wanted more of his skin to touch her. She yanked at his shirt and told him. “More.” He smirked at her and pulled his shirt off. She watched his abs work, tracing her fingers over the flexing muscles. His skin. She pulled him close as soon as it was possible, and he chuckled at her obvious eagerness. The sensation of their bodies molding together was worth the embarrassment. Every inch of her skin prickled with pleasure as she wantonly rubbed it against him. Hinata-Sensei had said that you shouldn’t show someone fully how much you wanted them in diplomacy, or they could use it to manipulate you. She wasn’t worried about it with her papa. She’d writhe against him and let him see exactly how she’d move when he stuck his thing in her.

He only let her do it for a moment before pinning her still by her wrists and lifting himself off of her. He slowly leaned down and she waited with anticipation- where would he touch? She shivered- feeling only his breath move across her still wet nipples, her tummy. He was so wicked- she whined desperately, her head thrashing against the pillow. She arched when his lips touched her navel, keening softly as he kissed his way lower… and lower. As he shifted down his hands released her wrists and trailed down to rest at her hips, the real one making a heated path across her skin.

She spasmed when he kissed the outside of her, grabbing fistfuls of his silky, dark hair and locking her legs around his neck to pull him hard against her pussy. She stared into his eyes, breathing hard, her hips lifting as she waited for him to please- please start. He was still teasing. She whined in frustration, but he just watched her with those smug, steady eyes. One black and one ringed-purple, silently watching her. “Please, papa?” His gaze traveled down to where her legs were spread in front of him, slowly, till she could barely see his eyes under dark lashes. Her whole body shook as he torturously slid his tongue over her outer folds. “Uh-huh,” Sarada approved, wiggling her hips to get more.

He always pulled back just enough that his touch was light. Unfortunately, Sarada wasn’t strong enough to hold him down and mash her pussy into his face… or she definitely would have done it. “Please papa- you can do anything just touch me!”

“Hush.” her papa smirked at her. “I thought I told you to relax?”

She squirmed. “And then? Then will you?”

“Sarada-” he growled. Sarada mewled and made herself relax into the bed. His hands smoothed over her thighs. “That’s it.” His voice washed over her. She really wanted to be good. But he was teasing so much and she knew what she really wanted and wasn't getting it! It was beyond frustrating! He was refusing to be rushed. Sarada threw her arm over her eyes, needing to expend some of her body’s energy. “I know what you need.”

She whined as he pinched both her nipples, tugging. It felt good but it didn’t satisfy anything just made the heat inside her burn hotter. “But you’re not-” He wasn’t giving her what she needed. Not her body- not otherwise either. All she needed to be happy was for him to stay and he was still going to leave. Did he know how much agony she was in? She gasped for air, realizing suddenly she’d been holding her breath between the teasing pleasure and the rushing of her thoughts.

“Then you don’t need it.” Her breath caught in her throat at his sharp and factually delivered response.

It cut her more than it should have- but she couldn’t hide how sensitive she was feeling. Especially laid out naked under her papa like that. She shook her head, and the tightness in her lungs resolved into tears rolling down her stinging cheeks faster than she could do anything to reign them back in. “I do.” She gritted her teeth but she was already shaking with sobs. “I need you, papa.” She wiped her tears onto her arm. “I-”

“My girl,” her papa sighed. “Hush.” He tugged her curled up form into his arms and smoothed his palm over her hair until she stopped shaking in his arms. “I thought you weren’t crying anymore,” he murmured, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. Sarada bit her lip. She’d thought so too. She nuzzled into his neck, hiding. As she snuggled closer- her hand brushed his thing. She inhaled softly, her body remembering her lust all at once. She wondered what her frenetic switching of moods was doing to her papa. Did his thing hurt when she ignored it to cry? He groaned when she gripped it, releasing a harsh breath and her name, full of longing. “Sarada?”

She stroked him once, hearing his breath catch. “I can’t really control it,” she admitted, mournfully. She extracted herself from his arms and returned to laying on her back, then dipped her fingers into her pussy, spreading it open with her index and ring finger. She used the middle finger to tease her clit. The feeling made her shiver. It wouldn’t be the first time she touched herself to stop feeling sad. “... Maybe if you-”

“How would that help?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. He was skeptical of her plan, at best. It even looked like he might stop.

“Papa,” she coaxed, tapping her opening with her middle finger. “Feel right here.” His eyes followed her finger. He licked his lips, and after a moment’s pause felt her slit for himself.

Sarada had to gasp as he pressed a finger into her. “You’re so wet.”

“Because you were teasing me.” She pulled his hand away from her wetness and gripped the base of his thing, pulling him towards herself. The tip touched Sarada and she exhaled in anticipation, wiggling her hips invitingly. He was hesitating because she was sad- but she wanted him to do the opposite. Fuck her till she forgot about being sad in favor of coming. “Come on, papa.” He gripped her hips, stroking the skin there with mismatched thumbs, then slowly penetrated Sarada’s twitching pussy.

Sarada could feel him part her inner lips, then sink deeper into where she was slick, hot, and eager to greedily swallow him up. She wound her arms around his neck and lined up their bodies, pulling him so she could look into his eyes and breathe his ragged breaths, feel his heartbeat pounding against and inside her. He stared back for a moment, then his eyes flicked away and a flush of pink covered his face. Sarada giggled. “Tch,” he scoffed. He fisted a chunk of her hair and tugged playfully. “Is this what I get for giving you what you want?”

“You haven’t yet,” Sarada singsonged back at him. “Move.” He scowled. She giggled. Teasing her papa was pretty fun. She didn’t get to dwell on it long before he aggressively rolled his hips on top of hers, and her thoughts were wiped blank. She bit her lip, grinning giddily from the pleasure of him driving deep into her. She let her fingers scratch over his back to express her approval. “Feels good like that, papa.”

He hummed his agreement, groaning softly as he rocked deep into her. Her pussy didn’t resist, it was perfectly slick and she could feel herself clinging to him as he pulled out, tensing his body to thrust into her again. She lifted her hips just so to meet him and shuddered as the head of his cock collided wetly against just the right spot. Her lips parted around a soft, choked moan. “Right there, hmm?” He noticed immediately and gripped her thighs to hold her like that. Sarada squirmed as his fingers dig into her sensitive skin. Again, and again he struck that spot- Sarada was gasping for air, her body writhing against the bed.

“Papa you’re gonna mess me up if you keep-” she broke into a whine, arching her body convulsed around her papa, and a gush of her fluids slicked his motions even more. She panted, trying to recover from cumming even though she could feel the next one building up already. “If you keep making me feel so good my mind is gonna melt,” Sarada whimpered, biting her lip as another wave of pleasure radiated out from her pussy and filled her whole body.

His mouth covered hers and Sarada moaned, trembling as she was kissed. Naruto has been right about that similarity. Her sensei had been right about a lot of things. She pushed on his shoulders, to change the angle- get a break. “Then melt,” he told her roughly, gripping her wrist and pulling it up over her head. She wasn’t strong enough to push on him with just one arm. She bucked, gasping, as he kept ramming his thing against her womb.

“I’m cumming,” she gasped. “Papa!” She still needed something to just push her over. She knew what it was. She begged. “Please cum too. Cum in me- your little girl- I want-” she watched his eyes widen at what she was saying, then darken. His hands tightened on her. She knew he was going to cum even before he released a wrecked groan and his cock surged deep into her and stayed buried there, its wielder trembling against her.

Sarada arched, crying out in pleasure. Her lips sought out her papa’s. Sarada moaned and his fingers twisted in her hair and his tongue thoroughly owned her mouth. She trembled, whining as her papa gently pulled out and his cum dribbled out of her slit.

They were both breathing harshly. Sarada’s body felt like a puddle against the pillows. “Satisfied?” Her papa asked, pushing his damp, dark hair back from his face with the prosthetic. His real hand still stroked her thigh. Sarada flushed as the pleasure made her clench, and more of his cum leaked out of her. She knew it didn’t escape him. His eyes darkened and his thing twitched with interest from where it had become almost limp between his legs.

“Uhn uh,” Sarada shook her head. She rubbed his cum into her clit, then spread her pussy so he could see how messy he’d made her. “Again-”

“It’s too slick.” She pouted, letting her lip tremble. Her papa sighed. “Like this, then,” he ordered, flipping her onto her stomach. His fingers closed around her hips, pulling her into position with her butt stuck up in the air. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she would miss him and the way he-

“Oh!” Sarada’s knees shook as he quickly sheathed himself, his palm slipping down the damp skin of her back. “I never had papa like this-” she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut as he bottomed out inside her. “So deep-” She pressed her hips back against him, letting out a little sound of pleasure as he pressed against her womb. She wanted more. “Papa please-”

He started to thrust, yanking her hips back against him. “It’s going in and out so easy,” he hissed. Sarada whined, using her hands to spread her cheeks so he could spear deeper, deeper. Other than the friction of her lips, he was sliding into her pussy perfectly. She could feel the head of his cock scraping against her sensitive insides and making his cum drip out of her stretched slit. “You like being slick with my cum?”

She could feel what a complete mess her pussy was- her thighs were becoming stickier by the moment. “Yes! I want papa to cum in me every day,” she whimpered, moving her hips so the head would catch against her sensitive spot until her papa used enough force to push past it, the friction of the motion making both of them moan. “It’s dripping out-” She whined in disappointment. “Are you gonna fill me back up?” she begged, moving her hips faster. Her papa followed and Sarada shivered as he filled her up faster- harder- the slick feelings inside and the smack of his cock against the opening of her womb making her toes curl. “Are you gonna pour more in me, papa?”

“Stop asking me nonsense questions,” he ordered sharply, his hand coming down on her ass. Her pussy clenched around him just as he was driving deep into her and Sarada came, quivering. “What else would I do?” He asked huskily. She could feel him tensing up heard him swear softly: “Fuck you’re so tight-”

She had enough control to push back against his hips so he'd cum as deep inside her as possible. Then she went limp against him, moaning as the warmth of his seed spread out inside her, again. “You said it was gonna be too slippery,” she teased softly, panting.

“It feels better than I expected,” he admitted roughly, pulling her up to sit in his lap and thrusting gently up from the bottom. She twisted around and kissed him hungrily, pulling his dark hair to make him stay until she’d had enough.

I want to keep it all,” she pleaded against his lips. “Cum in me again, papa.”

His eyes widened. “Again?”

“Again,” she repeated seriously, wiggling her hips in his lap. He inhaled sharply, his eyes going glassy for a moment. Sarada stroked his cheek, pressing soft submissive kisses along his jaw. “We can only do it so much before you go,” she added softly.

He sighed heavily and Sarada’s heart quivered in victory that she was learning to twist her papa just a little bit to do what she wanted. “On your back,” he ordered, slapping her thigh. She squealed as he pulled her off his lap quickly, showing his annoyance with the way he yanked his thing out of her. She fell to the bed, squirming onto her back while her pussy complained a lot about being empty. Sarada complained too, in soft whining noises. “Spoiled girl,” her papa growled.

“Isn’t that your fault?” Sarada asked as he pushed her knees up against her chest. She shivered as the cool air moved over her drenched, sloppy opening. She mewled as her papa smacked his thing against her slit to make it hard again, lifting her hips desperately for him to please stick it back in.

“Hush,” he slapped her whole pussy and Sarada cried out, shaking under him. “Or I’ll stick it in your mouth instead-” She stifled the desperate whine she wanted to let out as he rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against the slick opening of her pussy and threw him the most pleading eyes she possibly could. It wouldn’t be so bad if he stuck it in her mouth but- she’d get something better if she was good. Thankfully he didn’t make her wait too long. His eyes narrowed in pleasure as he sank his weight into her from above, both his hand and the prosthetic coming up to dimple either of her thighs. Sarada whimpered as his thing dug into her- pressing out against her tummy. She could feel her body clenching fitfully around the intrusion. “You’re squeezing me tight when I do this,” he noticed, his breath becoming a little unsteady.

“Papa feels really big,” Sarada gushed. Her pussy was pink and puffy where it wasn’t smeared white by her papa’s release and looked and felt split open around his throbbing thing. She could feel the veins twitch, her papa’s heavy heartbeat. She activated her eyes, blinking away the sting. “Look,” his chakra was smeared all over her insides, leaving her more purple than pink. He’d marked every inch of her hole as his own. His cum had even made it inside her womb. Sarada moaned, watching herself clench around him.

“I see,” he agreed. He pinched her thigh and she squealed, unable to escape with the heavy weight of his cock pinning her down from the inside. “Do you use it only for sex?” he teased, letting go of one leg to trace the trickle of purple inside a baby pink loop, press down on her navel with his palm. Sarada gasped, her legs trembling at her chest from the sensation.

“No~” She argued when she got her voice back. “But I like to see papa deep inside me.” She liked the pink loop streaked with indigo, which he was lightly tracing again. She wanted to keep it like that all the time. His thing throbbed hard inside her. “Ah!” Sarada gasped, her hips lifting. “Papa got excited- seeing his thing all big- in my pussy.” He growled, and she knew she was right. His hips moved, suddenly shoving roughly against her clit.

She gasped, biting her lip as the loop of her womb was pressed, changing shape to match the tip of his thing. “You’re so rough-” She wailed. The muscles in her legs burned as he put his entire weight on the backs of her thighs and let his hips drop on her again and again, both of them watching that aching, quivering loop inside her. Each thrust shook her whole body, pleasure, and a bit of pain shooting up through her, intertwined too closely to separate. She’d die if he kept it like this- she’d die if he stopped.

“You’re bruising my insides with your thing-” She gasped. His nails dug into her thigh. She wanted him to own her- pour more cum into her womb than she could hold- make it more purple. “I-” she gasped. “I’m gonna-” she didn’t even get it all out before she lost her grip, gritting her teeth against a scream. She went boneless under him but he held her in position and kept hammering against her- her vision went out and she could only feel him striking her insides over and over until his own motions went unsteady, and she felt powerful spurting against her insides, his cum hitting her inner walls. She managed to open her eyes and saw the pool of concentrated purple just where she had wanted, it and coating the rest of the inside of her pussy too.

“Fuck,” he growled, carefully releasing her thighs. Sarada’s legs fell weakly to either side of her. She pulled her sweaty hair up from her neck and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She traced the loop herself. Her body felt like it’s being carried on a wave of euphoria. All she’d ever needed was for her papa to fill her up like that. She mewled. “Papa- it’s so much.” He put a hand on her hip and gently shifted her up the bed, dislodging his thing in the process. “No-oh-” she complained, twisting her arms around his shoulders and pulling them back close. “Don’t take it out.”

He shook his head, kissing and nipping at her neck until she went limp with pleasure and he could lay her back down into the bed. “It’s done. I’m done.” Somehow, she knew she wouldn't be convincing him again that time.

So, she pouted. “Aww.”

“Here.” Sarada took the towel from him and followed him to the bath on shaky legs. Then she helped him take his arm off and put it somewhere the water from the shower won’t fall on it. They bathed in silence, Sarada cuddling as close to her papa as she could, needing the skin contact desperately

Sasuke left the shower before her, and by the time she got out the bed was remade with clean sheets. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, passing her a shirt she could swim in. He kissed her forehead, then swept her off her feet and under the covers. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Okay.” Sarada fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows, but she managed to stay awake just long enough for her papa to climb into bed behind her and pull her against his chest.

+++

Sarada tried not to be the ugly kind of jealous when her mom and papa kissed goodbye. “See you later Sasuke,” her mom said, hugging him close. “Don’t stay gone any longer than you have to. I’ll harass the Hokage every day if I have to.”

“Later, Sakura,” her papa replied, kissing the ends of soft pink strands he had between his fingers. Sarada’s mom blushed, tucking the strand back behind her ear when he let go. “Do you mind if I talk with Sarada?”

Sakura shook her head. “Not at all,” she smiled sadly, touching the smallest rounding of her tummy. “The baby and I will miss you.” Sarada looked at the ground. She was having a hard time not being jealous, even if her mom was this sad. She had something to hold on to- and Sarada only had memories she wasn’t even allowed to talk about.

He nodded. “I’ll miss you too.” When Sakura had left he turned to his daughter and managed to say “Sarada-” before she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He chuckled, nosing against her cheek. It made her heart quiver whenever he smiled. He did it so rarely and it was only for the people close to him. She felt that quivering turn into falling as he set her back down. “Goodbye.”

She sniffed. Blinking the beginnings of tears away. “Bye, papa.”

“It’s okay,” he promised seriously. “You don’t have to cry.”

“So, you know when?” He was still. “Not as long as before?” He sighed and quickly shook his head. “Promise?”

He nodded, kissing the inside of her palm. “I promise.”

She rubbed her eyes with the side of her hand and suppressed her tears. She had to be strong and look cool for her papa. She nodded. “Okay.” He wouldn’t promise if he didn’t mean it.

“Take this,” he suddenly told her, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a small, scratched forehead protector. The size a genin would get for their first issue. “I’m sure Naruto can tell you some stories about it that will help pass the time.”

“Who’s is it?” she asked curiously. She’d never seen one with the symbol crossed out like that before.

“It was mine,” her papa told her. “And now it’s yours.” He turned to leave, and Sarada watched the retreating shape of his cloaked back for as long as she could see. She wanted to call out to him but her chest was too tightly wound up for any sounds to escape. She ran her fingers over the cold steel. She’d get something to hold on to after all. Even if he wouldn’t hear her she still felt the need to say it.

“Thank you.”


End file.
